Shadow
by priamos
Summary: WIP Rule number one... everything's a deception... Chapter 11 exerp: “Yes Salem. We shall replay those who are responsible for the poisoning of my baby sister’s fiancé…” Read and Review please!
1. Family Ties

EEK. My brain, it works too fast, and too much. I think... Well I got this great idea for a fic, and I just wanted to get it out of my head a little bit. I'm still going to write this out, just to get the idea out! Please read and review so I can get input! Comments are welcomed. Praise is great! Flames are used to improve! Intro into this story was helped by yohko-lily!

**Oh! Before I forget! I NEED AN OC FOR THIS FIC!!!! Go to my homepage to get allt he info!**

**__**

**Diclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -.-

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_"I-I'm sorry Master...but I wasn't able to retrieve the ancient power...their head quarters were too heavily guarded..." Sweat was almost pouring from the young man's body as he remained, apprehensively awaiting the answer from his boss. The room was dark, a single light pouring upon the silhouette with dark maroons hair. On his hands and knees, his body shook, with the anticipation of the words from the leader that sat down behind the desk in front of him. His claws laced lightly together, deep in thought._

_"So...you dare to fail me yet again..." His voice husky and low, the malice was dripping through the air. "I gave you a chance to redeem yourself and this is how you repay my gratitude?"_

"_Oh please, please, Sir. Please give me one more chance," cried the man, his voice cracking. "I know I can get in, and get that power for you. I just need more time..."_

"_But time is something you don't have," softly spoke the leader. The maroon haired man was pleading like a baby, his body shaking as if he was going to have hypothermia._

"_Puh – puh - please. Sir," beseech the man, quivering in fear._

"_You had all your chances. And they know who you are. You are useless to me," stated the voice behind the desk. There was a shifting in the shadows of the room, and the man on the floor could hear the footprints and the clicking noises surrounding him._

"_No, please. One more chance-"_

"_I am sorry, I had high hopes for you."_

"_Sir! I'll do anything! I promise you a victory, I will steal the-"_

"_Do you remember our first rule? Rule one, everything you know is a deception..."_

_The man's eyes widened and his face turned a ghostly white shade, as he felted the cool steel pressing up towards his left temple..._

_---_

_The neko-jin was walking down the long corridor towards the room of the leader of the Bái Hu Zu. The hallway was long and cold, much like the rest of the underground building. This war, this continuing war had caused all the Bái Hu Zu to run underneath the earth's surface in order to survive. The upper level was taken over by other groups, the Oceanus, the Morgans, and a few others. One in particular, the Hiwataris._

_Just the mention of the name made the hairs on the arms of the Bái Hu Zu members to stand on end. They had this ... power. And according to all the high Bái Hu Zu officials, the Hiwataris stole it from them._

_And now, they wanted it back. It was theirs, nothing more and nothing less. The leader personally requested for his presence, for the "big assignment". It would all be in his hands. _

"_Do you remember our first rule? Rule one, everything you know is a deception..."_

_He heard this through the door, as his hand was placed on the door handle. But as he turned the door handle, there was a blast coming from inside._

_Golden eyes watched as the body on its knees fell down into a pool of blood. Narrowing his glare, he growled inside, not really liking the way the leader was handling this war. He was killing all who failed. They needed the men they could have._

"_I see I should have arrived sooner," he stated loud enough to bring attention towards him._

"_Good to see you, Rei," stated the leader; his tone all friendly and open._

"_Do I want to render a guess as to why the floor is dirty, Lee?"_

"_I think it is more important to know why you are here?"_

"_I am aware of the situation. You want me to infiltrate the Hiwataris' location of the power," rhythmically stated Rei. Lee crossed his arms and nodded his head._

"_Then I leave you with no instructions," he replied. "Just the knowledge that I can depend on you to complete this Rei."_

"_And I shall take that as a gratitude. I just want to warn you, Lee; I have a plan that I am going to put into play. The conditions that it requires are no Bái Hu Zu can be anywhere near me as long as I am on the upper level."_

"_And?" questioned Lee, as he was nodding his head._

"_And I require plenty of time. I have watched our people rush in and try to just take the power with sheer force, and it is getting us nowhere," declared Rei, his glance casting over towards the corpse on the ground, the stench of death reeking through the room. Lee's glance followed Rei's and he waved his hand at the others behind him._

"_Take the time you need. I trust you, Rei. You are the most reliable member of the Bái Hu Zu that I can count on. I am not sure why I did not put you on this earlier."_

_Rei nodded and stepped aside as the black suits behind Lee walked around the desk and picked up the corpse, dragging it out of the room, the stream of blood following out with him. Turning, Rei started out of the room._

"_Oh, Rei?" Turning around, the neko-jin's eyes latched on to those of his leader's "I trust you with this. And remember everything that you'll hear is a deception."_

_---_

The music was blasting; the bass was bouncing off the walls, adding to the jumping of the floor. People were dancing, grinding their hips into the rhythm and into one another. Bartenders were rushing through their bottles; the alcohol was flowing quicker than the people were coming into the place. The casino was a hit, much cash was flying in as little was given in return. But still, the customers came back for more.

At all entrances to the club were bouncers, kicking out many who weren't members of the club. And it took a while to gain acceptance and clearing to get into the club. The line outside went for blocks, waiting to get in. So was the life at The Benu.

In the corner of the bar sat two girls. The taller of the two had dark red shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a dark purple dress that came down just above her knees, a long black coat, and high black boots. Her hair was up and only a few strands of hair hung down, the rest was lifted up into the French twist. Next to her, the shorter one had a razor straight, light blue hair that included bangs that ended at the tip of her nose. The rest of her layered hair fell just bellow her shoulders. She wore a circular pendant around her neck, and just below her eyes were painted two thin, blue stripes. Dressed in a snow-white sleeveless belly shirt and tan cargo pants, her gray eyes were lost in a pair of black ones.

"So, I was wondering if you have any other plans tonight?" questioned the young, handsome, rich man. The girl lost in his gaze placed her finger to her lip seductively and appeared to ponder.

"Hmm. Let me check my schedule," she said. "Kao-chan?" The 21-year-old rolled her eyes and almost let out a groan of annoyance. She didn't really want to play this game, especially not in the Benu.

"I don't think you do. I could be wrong, but last time I 'checked' you were free." Her voice was laced in sarcasm, but the guy was obviously lost in the beauty he was asking out to care to notice.

"Great! There is this restaurant that I can get us in. Very exclusive. I'm probably your only ticket in," he replied, eyes flashing as in hinting anything.

"_Ok, he's a bit conceded, but why should I care? I'm finally being asked out on a date!"_ the 19-year-old thought, getting all pumped up and excited

"Sounds great!"

"Maybe you two should leave now," suggested Kao-ri. "Don't want to get 'stuck in traffic'." The younger girl gave her best friend a quizzical look.

"_Traffic at 1 in the morning? Oh!"_

"Alright then, my car is-" started the guy, but he was so rudely interrupted when a taller figure shoved himself in between the girls and the guy.

"Sorry to break this up, but the lady seems to have forgotten a meeting she must attend," stated the new man, his cyan eyes casting a troublesome glance into the gray ones. The girl bit her lip, knowing that they had been caught. Her brother was going to be furious.

"Hey, buddy," snapped the guy, pushing the 6'3" Russian to the side. "No offense, but I saw her first. Come on, we don't have to deal with this." The guy reached around and grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand, and tugged her around the tall man.

"Tala, what a surprise," stated Kao-ri, as she jumped in front of the red head, blocking him from her best friend and her "date". "What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be up with your _boss_?" Tala flashed her a death glare, and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her stomach flip with joy on the inside. She had been crushing on Tala for a few years now, and never before had he touched her. Tala lifted her off the ground and placed her to the side, as he went off after the couple.

But Kao-ri was quick and jumped in front of him again. "Tala, you look nice tonight," she said, pretending to be drunk. "You sure you don't want to go into the closet and-"

"I think you had enough to drink," he stated, but pushed her aside again. "RIO! Get your ass back here!" But the girl was walking away fast, never looking back as they weaved through the crowd. "RIO! BRAT!" Kao-ri grabbed a hold of Tala's hand as he started to walk after her best friend, and pretended to be caught off balance and accidentally fell into a chair next to them. Kao-ri smacked her head on the chair, and fell to the ground.

"OUCH!" She rubbed her head, as it continued to sting. Tala growled and turned around.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? You don't even let someone you care about have a damned life!" shouted Kao-ri, giving up completely on the drunk act.

"You staged this, didn't you?" questioned Tala, his eyes flashing in anger. Kao-ri stood up and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"It worked, didn't it?" asked Kao-ri, nudging her head towards the exit, seeing Rio and the guy almost at the exit. Tala growled and dashed off, not before Kao-ri placed her foot in the way, causing him to trip and stumble a few steps.

"_Almost there. Just out the door, and I'm free!" _thought Rio.

But as soon as she was a step from the door, a large muscular chest blocked her escape. Looking up the black button suit shirt and leather jacket, her eyes came attached to crimson ones. She could feel the daggers piercing into her, and into the guy whose hand she was still holding on to.

"What is going on?"

"Something's going on?" questioned Rio. "There's something going on? What is it?" She turned her head side to side looking around. The man's glare on her was stone cold.

"Don't play with me, Rio," he growled. The guy holding onto Rio's hand pushed her back and shoved the dual haired man in front of him out of the way.

"Leave us alone! I'm going to complain to the owner of this dump about this insolence towards me! Do you know who I am?" questioned the guy, venom spitting out of his lips. Rio, already had let go of his hand, rested her hand on her head and shook it. Boy was he in for it.

As he was gathering his footing, Tala and Kao had already made it over towards the trio. The crimson eyes grew with more hatred than they had originally obtained.

"I don't know who you are, but I know who I am," he spat. "The name's Hiwatari Kai. And _I'm_ the owner of '_this dump'_." The man's face almost fell white. "And I don't appreciate any man trying to go out with my little sister over there. Tala, take care of my small business, but for you, Rio. You have some explaining to do-" Kai was pointing his finger at the younger Hiwatari, but then the guy slugged him square in the cheek, knocking Kai off balance.

"Come on, Rio. Lets get out of here," demanded the guy. Rio looked between her brother and her "date". She didn't know what to do. But her choice was made up as Kai jumped up and bull-ran into the guy, knocking him to the ground. Kai landed on top of him, and pinned him to the ground.

"KAI!" shouted Rio. "STOP IT!"

"Stay the fuck out of this, Rio," snapped Kai as he continued to punch the living shit out the guy. By now, many of the clubbers had found themselves some new entertainment. Most of them knew who the owner was, and one of his conditions of being a member of the Benu... NEVER HIT ON RIO! A few people were hooting for the owner to beat the ever-living shit out of the guy who was trying to move onto the forbidden fruit.

"DAMN YOU KAI!" shouted Rio, as she jumped and tackled her brother, knocking him off of the bloody faced "date". Kai tumbled away with Rio across the floor, knocking into plenty of people. Tala ran over and untangled the two Hiwataris, and two more of Kai's men, Bryan and Spencer, came down and picked up the bloody one.

Kai stood up, and came face to face with the man. The other had a swollen right eye and a deep gash was over his forehead and across his cheek. Blood was pouring out of his face. Kai on the other hand obtained no injuries.

"Get out, and never show yourself around my club," snarled Kai. Rio, sitting on the ground, shook her head. "Boys, if you would be so kind to let the door hit him on the way out." Spencer and Bryan nodded as the two dragged the man out of the Benu, and threw him into the back alleyway.

Kai turned towards Rio, his anger soaring off the charts. He pointed towards his office, and stalked off, the crowd splitting for the owner and his company. Tala picked up Rio, and forced her into walking in front of him. Kao-ri followed the three of them silently. She knew she would need to support her best friend. Even if Kai wouldn't want her in their.

_---_

Kai sat down behind his desk, looking out into mirror that allowed him to view all that was happening in his club, but allowed no access for anyone to see anything or hear anything that went on in there. He sat, hands folded, his annoyed face on. Rio sat down across from him, Tala standing right behind her, and Kao-ri was off on a nearby couch.

Kai wouldn't look at her for the longest time, and Rio knew he was pissed. There was never a time he couldn't talk or look at her that she could remember. They were tight, very tight. Tight enough for her to let him run over her life, basically.

Finally he let out a sigh. "Why do you do this?" Rio looked around at Kao-ri for support, but she shrugged. Her glance went up to Tala, but he was not much more help. Rio settled back onto the figure of her older brother in front of her.

"Listen Kai-"

"You know I told you to stay away from the men in the club," snapped Kai. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because I wanted a life of my own!" she yelled back at him.

"You have a life. By the way, don't your classes start early tomorrow? Why are you up so late? You need to study and graduate from college. You sang already, go home and study," said Kai. Rio sat back and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going," she said. "My classes aren't until afternoon tomorrow anyway, Kai. If you knew all about me, why could something like that slip?"

"Don't tempt me, little sister," he growled. "You might be my family, but I don't take shit like that from anyone."

"I don't see why I even have to go to college anyway?" stated Rio. "I mean Kao-ri doesn't go and she's doing just fine-"

"I don't give a shit what your little friend does-" snapped Kai.

"HEY!" shouted Kao-ri in her own defense.

"-but I do care what happens to you," Kai declared, and then flashed Kao-ri a death glare, which made the girl frown and cross her arms. Oh how she hated Hiwatari Kai. He was such a bastard! "So you are going home right now and you're going to study and graduate so you can get a good job. I don't want to support you until you're dead."

"You're not kidding anyone, Kai. You'd rather me be under your wing until you or I croak," informed Rio with a smirk. "Besides you didn't go to college. So why should I?"

"You and I both know why I didn't go to college, Rio," he stated. "I did not have the choice that you did." Kao-ri raised her brow, interested in this comment. Well Kai noticed this, and quickly ended it there, before he revealed anything to his little sister's best friend.

"Kai. You can't compare me to you," stated Rio. "Besides I am happy with the life I live."

"Yea, because I hand you everything on a silver platter."

"No, I take it back, I hate this life," remembering Rio. "You don't let me see a guy. I'm probably the only girl in the university that hasn't fucked a guy." Kai's temper rose with the idea of his sister and another man together in bed.

"You won't, as long as I'm around," stated Kai.

"What the fuck is your problem? You have girlfriends... no more like fucking concubines at your disposal. But I can't go out on ONE fucking date!" shouted Rio.

"What I do is not at your concern. But what you do is mine. I'm your older brother and only other family alive. In so, it is my duty to watch over you," he informed her. "And I don't want you getting hurt by a man. And I know if you go out with one, you'll get hurt!"

"No, Kai. I won't get hurt if I go out with a guy," stated Rio, ready to break into tears. "I'm hurting now. I'm deprived of having someone else to love me. How do you think that makes me feel?" Kai was silent and turned around.

"Tala, please escort Rio home and make sure she stays there until her class begins," stated Kai. He could sense the protest rising in Rio's throat. "And if she gives you any problem, I will revoke her right to sing at the club."

Rio was fuming angry, her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the armrests of the chair. Tala waited patiently for Rio to get up. The girl stood up with a stomp and turned on her heel, storming out of the room. Tala and Kao-ri followed her out of the room, leaving Kai to himself in the dark depths of his office.

_---_

"Rio, wait up!" shouted Kao-ri. Rio was storming out the Benu, Tala going to go and get the car. Kao-ri caught up with her best friend. "Hey, don't let him get to you."

"I can't help it! He's such a bastard!" shouted Rio in frustration. "One date. Is that so hard to ask?"

"To him, I guess it would be."

"Arg! I hate him sometimes," she stated.

"That's a deep cut," declared Kao-ri. She didn't like Kai either; still she couldn't figure out why he seemed to personally have a vendetta about her.

"What can I do?" questioned Rio. A devilish smile crossed onto Kao-ri's face, and Rio immediately picked up on it. "What are you thinking?" Kao-ri slipped her arm into linked Rio's. She watched, as the red head was pulling around the corner in the black Mercedes-Benz.

"Oh, I have a great plan," she stated. "Tomorrow night, we will show Kai that you aren't a child anymore."

"I'd love that, but how, he's always watching me and normally one of his 'people' is around."

"When we get to your house, we'll get Tala far enough away that we can talk more." The car pulled up and Tala waited patiently as the two girls slowly got into the back seat of the car.


	2. Dance

OK! I haven't offically picked another character so send me more. When the next chapter is up, I will introduce her. And those who aren't picked, you will appear in minor rolls in the fic! So I hope if I don't pick you you won't read anymore. That is kinda silly. But anyway. Big help from yohko-lily YET AGAIN for this chapter...

**Diclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -.-

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sitting in Rio's apartment, the two girls sat in the kitchen while Tala was busy in the other room on his cell phone, snacking on the chips and dip that Rio had from her latest shopping experience. No, take that back. Kai made Bryan go shopping for her. Sometimes Rio liked the fact that she didn't have to do anything. She was treated like a princess. Well most of the time anyway.

"Don't worry Rio-chan... We'll show Kai how grown up you are..." smirked Kao-ri, a devilish glee hinting in her eyes as she popped another chip into her mouth.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked Tala, snapping his cell phone shut and entering the kitchen. He went straight for the refrigerator and started to rummage through it.

"Um... What are you ever so talking about, Tala?" asked Rio, trying to play all the innocence in her. She stuffed her face full of chips so she wouldn't have to respond to him. Kao-ri smiled sweetly and hugged her leg as she rested her foot on the chair.

"I'm not scheming if that's what you're thinking Tala," she 'informed' him. Kao-ri was doing her best to keep a straight face at the attitudes that they were throwing at the tall Russian boy.

"Uh hum. Like you weren't scheming just twenty minutes ago," Tala reminded them, eyeing them quickly before going back to the fridge and finding a beer.

"That's rubbish!" declared Rio, trying hard to lie through her teeth. She really was never good at this. Kao-ri could sense the faulting in her best friend's voice. Not good.

"Say Tala, if you want you could go back to the bar. I'll watch Rio-chan for you," offered the girl. Tala popped open the beer and chugged half of it down. Wiping the liquid from his lips.

"Like hell I'm doing that," he blurted. "For all I know, you set her up with that guy."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here," frowned Rio. She rolled her eyes to the side a second, and then she internally grinned. Kao was rubbing off on her! "Besides, Kao, we have more important things to talk about... like... damn... my period." Rio's head fell and she pulled both her legs onto the chair and held them up to her chest.

"Its worse this time. The cramps. I feel like I'm giving birth or something." Tala's eyes popped out of his head as he almost choked on beer he was drinking. "And it's lasting longer than before. I'm going to be awake every two hours changing my fucking tampon."

Kao-ri reached over and patted Rio on her back. "I know it sucks doesn't it. Luckily I don't have mine until next month. Say Tala..." An evil grin appeared on her lips. "Do you think you could go to the drug store and pick up something for Rio-chan's cramps?" Rio looked up at Tala was pleading eyes.

"Please Tala??? Damnit! I just realized I have no Tampons either. Can you get those too? Please? I don't want to make the whole apartment fucking bloody!" she exclaimed. Kao-ri was ready to fall off of her seat. Rio was learning well in the game of deception!

Tala rolled his eyes, and threw the empty can into the recycling bin. "Fuck you girls. I'll be back in twenty minutes. And if you tell anyone about this... I swear, I'm going to kill you... no better yet, I'll just tell that boy friend of yours, Kao, that you were cheating on him. And Rio, trust me, I could make so that you'll never leave this apartment again." Tala headed for the door, trying to get away from the feminine talk going on.

"Love ya too, Tal!" shouted Rio after him.

"See you in twenty Hun!" cried out Kao as she blew him a kiss. Tala groaned and rolled his eyes. Leaving the apartment the girls bursted into full out laugher. Their bellies were killing them.

"That got him out rather quickly didn't it?" laughed Rio. Kao-ri was holding her sides and laughing hysterically as she nodded. "So... about this in genius plan... you're the better mastermind than me...you just saw my extent. Poor Tala. I can't believe I'm making him do that! And I just stocked up on two boxes yesterday!"

"But still...that's hysterical imagine his face...when he's at the register," snickered Kao evilly. "Anyways...got any decent club music? I figure...if we dance to some real music in the Benu...then Kai'll have to think we're grown up enough to go out on our own together ne?" Rio chuckled at the idea.

"Like he'd ever do that. Plus, for some reason I just don't understand why he doesn't like you?? Maybe its because you're an 'influence' to me, but music... he only lets me sing conservatively." Rio named off a few songs that made Kao's nose wrinkle.

"That's ok I don't like Kai much either, and we'll bring a radio up with us, and you can sing and dance...and I'll dance with you if you want...or...I can hold Tala and Kai back..." snorted Kao-ri, rattling ideas off her head as they constantly coming to her head. Rio pondered over them, drinking her Sierra Mist within a few thoughts.

"You'd probably have to beat up the audio technician just to get in the back to play the music," Rio declared, getting Kao-ri a Coke from the fridge, and bringing out more snacks.

"Your point being?" asked Kao-ri, cracking her knuckles. Rio laughed at her friend's antics.

"I just don't know what to sing or dance to... That's the problem. Kai has my fucking radio censored... how can he do that anyway! He's a pain in the ass," mumbled Rio, her mood dropping with each depressing thought.

"Tell me about it," nodded Kao. "I could always beat up the guy...and then put in some music in the main radio system for you?" Rio grinned slightly.

"Sounds like a plan, but what song? I need to learn it quickly so I can sing and dance to it... and what kind of song we talking about here?"

Kao-ri rolled her eyes at her friend. "We're talking about a shake your ass in some guy's face kind of song here Rio-chan! As for a song, I have no idea...I listen to techno music not rap!"

"And you think I listen to that?" blurted out Rio, almost snapping at her friend. "Hello!!!! Censorship sucks!" Rio growled, biting her kneecap in anger.

"Ok then," laughed Kao-ri, pulling out her CD holder. "Here I brought some techno with me...you warm-up with this stuff...hopefully I'll be back before Tala is...am I sleeping over tonight?"

"Hell yea!" exclaimed Rio, almost falling out of her chair. "We gotta keep him away as much as possible, even though my conscience is starting to irk me."

"I know...how about...you go into your room and dance once I get back with my stuff and CDs and I'll keep Mr. 'I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass' busy," suggested Kao-ri.

"Thanks!" squeaked Rio, hugging Kao-ri, almost strangling her before taking the CD holder into her room. Kao-ri smirked and ran out of the door, her apartment was just down the block.

-—

Kao-ri came back to the apartment with a duffle bag filled with her over nightclothes and some CDs, ten minutes later. "I'm back! Is Tala-wala back yet?" she asked grinning devilishly. "We've definitely gotta use that tampon thing as black mail..." Rio popped her head out of the room and snickered at the comment.

"Tala-wala??? Since when has he gotten that nickname from you?" she questioned the other girl, raising her brow. "But anyway, you can use it against him... I can't... he's too much of a family friend for me to do that." Kao-ri waved her hand out at her and laughed, sticking her tongue out.

"Mou. You've must learn to loosen up Rio," declared Kao tossing her a few CDs. "I don't exactly know what's good so I just bought whatever looked good!" Rio caught them and started to flip through them, examining the titles.

"How can you expect me to be lose when I have live with the fact that Kai is my brother?" questioned Rio not looking up. "You should know that! Hmm... what did you bring?" Kao sat down on the couch, curling up in the corner of it. She shrugged.

"A bunch of stuff and some more techno!" replied the girl. "I wonder what's taking him so long? Say, Rio-chan where're your tampons?" Rio motioned to the bathroom as the evil smirk grew on her friend's face. Kao jumped and ran into the bathroom, returning with a large box of Tampax Pearls.

"Enough about Tala!" confirmed Rio. "Don't tell me he's all you're thinking about now. What about Juro? Besides... I've never heard half of these... who are they?" Still flipping through the CDs.

Shrugging, Kao-ri replied, "No idea some they're rap artists. And, Juro hasn't been talking to me much lately." Kao sighed the last half, wondering how much her long time boyfriend cared about her.

Rio glanced up with a look. "Really? Last I knew he wanted to ask you something important." Kao-ri jumped up in her seat, leaning towards Rio, wanting the information.

"Really? I'll have to talk to him soon then ne?" asked Kao. _"Curse you Tala...why is it I can't get you off of my mind...Damnit!"_

The bluenette held up a Christina Milian CD. "Really? Hum. Last I heard he went out and spent a lot at some jewelry store. I guess Tala's good for finding information like that for me."

"RIO...WHAT IF HE ASKS ME TO MARRY HIM?" bugged Kao-ri, falling to the ground. Rio's eyes bugged out as well, and the door opened as Tala walked in, his pockets large.

"_But what about Tala..."_

Tala threw the tampons and Midol at Rio with force, wanting to be rid of the feminine products. This was not part of his job. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" asked Rio, catching the tampons and Midol in her already full hands.

"I'm not stupid," stated Tala. "There's dead silence. You two were talking."

"We were not," said Kao-ri. "And look what we found while you were gone Tala! Kao held up the box of Tampax. Tala growled, his anger building. All that humiliation for nothing!

"Rio..."

Rio quickly jumped out of that conversation. "Anyway, Tala, could you do me a favor and get me some... chocolate cake?" Kao shook her head and got up, shoving her best friend towards her bedroom. Tala watched them queerly.

"No. You should go to bed Rio!" exclaimed Kao. _"She could practice in her room and listen to music on my Discman."_ Kao jumped back over towards Tala, and latched onto his arm. "Don't worry...I'll make sure Tala stays quiet so we don't wake you!" Tala pulled his arm out of Kao's grip and headed over towards the couch.

"What are you still doing here? I thought Rio had to study? Why are you staying?" he questioned.

"I'm sleeping over! And Rio-chan's going to study in her room...and so I'm staying out here so not to bother her. See Tala I can be a good girl..." exclaimed Kao all perky.

"I'd like to see that one day," mumbled Tala.

"Well, you two play nice!" said Rio, running into her room and shutting the door behind her. Tala sat down on the couch and grabbed the clicker, flipping through the TV channels. Kao-ri followed him and lied down next to him. She propped her legs over his lap

"Hey Tala. Did you really see Juro in the Jewelry shop?" asked Kao curiously. Tala knocked her legs off of him.

"So, your point is? Don't you know where your boyfriend is at all times?" smirked Tala flipping through more channels.

Kao rolled her eyes at him. "I'm with Rio almost all the time, and you know that Tala!" She turned and put her feet on the table.

"What are you two joint at the hip?"

"Hey she's my best friend. Aren't I supposed to be with her all the time? So...tell me oh spiky haired one...what's my boyfriend been up to?" she asked all puppy-eyed and needy.

"_Spiky haired?"_

"Well, oh queen of the damned, I don't know," replied Tala.

"Tala, do you think he'd ask me to marry him?" asked Kao. "I mean you did see him in the jewelry store, and Ri-chan said he had something important to ask me." She hugged her legs to her chest. Tala pretended to be nonchalant.

"I don't know. Its not my job to keep attract of your personal life. I just did Rio a favor. But maybe he will. Who knows?" he simply replied.

"_I don't want to get married..."_

"Well I'm going to check on Rio-chan," yawned Kao. "Be right back." Kao got up and walked over towards Rio's room.

"Whatever..."

-—

In Rio's room, the bluenette had the Discman on and was listening to many songs that were in her possession. She was swinging her head around, her somewhat long hair flowing around her head. Kao was stifling a laugh at her friend. She had so much built up rage in her. She was going to kick ass the next night. Rio caught her in the corner of her eye and turned off the Discman, not ashamed at all.

"So, is he still out there?" asked Rio, sitting Indian-style on her Temperpedic bed.

Kao-ri nodded. "Yeah don't worry he's watching TV though. And flipping the channel every second." Rio rolled her eyes and patted her bed. Kao walked over and sat down.

"What did you expect? A good night kiss?" she asked, chuckling as she did so. Kao's face blushed into a red color to match her beau.

"I wish..." Rio was flabbergasted. She didn't know how to react.

"You're shitting me right?" she finally blurted out.

"I mean I wish he would!" Kao tried to cover up but realized her mistake as Rio's grin kept growing and growing. "NO I MEAN I WISH HE WOULD DIE!!!" Rio eyed her suspiciously, and smirked, nodding her head.

"Let me get this straight. You hate my brother, but you love his right hand man and best friend since him, Kai, and I were in fucking diapers?"

Kao-ri laughed nervously, "Hey maybe that's why I don't want to get married!"

"Married? How did we get started about talking about marriage? You now want to marry my bud?"

"That's not what I meant--I mean--I don't want to marry Juro!" covered up Kao as quickly as she could. "You said those things, and it's making me think that..."

"I didn't mean to lead you on to anything. Oops, I have a tendency to do that," confessed Rio. "Don't I... so more about you and Tala..."

"What's the use?" huffed Kao in defeat. "First off Tala hates me. Secondly I've been classified as a 'whore/slut' in your brother's eyes and probably in his too..."

"Kai's an ass. Why should you care what he thinks? And Tala, why would you say that??

"Rio...he's Kai's best friend...they think alike..." Rio scrunched up her nose.

"You make them sound like they are seeing each other!" Kao-ri's face fumed up and she lost her temper and her sanity for a second.

"THEY BETTER NOT BE!" She ran out of the room. "KEEP coughdancing cough STUDYING..."

Tala watched her run out of the room after screaming something. "What's eating you?"

Kao-ri blurted out, "YOU BETTER NOT BE DATING KAI!"

Tala sweat dropped, his belief dropping as well. Kao dashed out of the apartment before the man could act. _"Where the hell did that come from!"_

-—

The next night at the Benu, the crowd was thinning down. That guy Kai had punched out had plenty of clients in the club and they all left with him. Not to mention the cops were getting suspicious of the acts that were being caused in the Benu. They could swear that it was a front for some criminal group, but they just couldn't gather the evidence to hold it against them. It was all here-say now.

"Our profits have dropped in the last month," stated Kyouju, the accountant for the Hiwataris. Kai, sitting in this desk frowned.

"How could this be?" he mumbled.

"It is the fights that break out here," stated Kyouju, stepping out of his place. "Especially the last one that you... um... took care of, Sir. He was one of our more wealthier members."

"I don't care. No one goes near my sister," growled Kai, which made Kyouju jump back and hide behind his briefcase. Behind Kai, Tala rolled his eyes. "Besides. I'm not worried about the money. I need this as a front. I can't have the cops snooping around here."

-—

"Are you ready?" asked Kao-ri.

Rio sat in front of the mirror, fixing up the last part of her make-up. She made sure her stripes made her look more exotic than normal. And Kao-ri gave her a new hair cut, accenting her layers even more than normal. Kao-chan had also lent her a new outfit, one that Kai would die if he ever found her in it. It consisted of a tight white tang top and TIGHT, black, leather pants. She had no shoes on and she wouldn't need them for what she was going to do. Her pendant from her brother was still around her neck.

She finally finished her touch ups and nodded to her friend.

"Better now, or never." Rio smiled. Kao nodded and headed off out of the back room, and snuck towards the technician's room.

-—

Rei entered the exclusive Benu. It took him two weeks until he had finally got accepted into the Benu. He never realized how hard to get in. But it appeared easier to get kicked out. All they had to do was break one of two rules, bring the cops here, or court with the owner's little sister who ever that was.

He had to find that out soon. She would be needed in his plan.

"_I need to get close to him, and then that's when I just pluck the information from him. But I have to befriend his stupid sister."_

Rei looked over from the crab tables to the bar that was completely filled. He managed to order a scotch on the rocks, and found himself a seat near the stage area. He bobbed his head to the techno music that was jamming in the background. His hand was beating. Not many people were paying attention to anything. They all seemed consumed in their own world. The Benu really didn't seem like a place to meet people. It really just appeared to be a place to say that you belong to an exclusive club.

Then the lights dimmed and the music switched on to something oriental. Rei and everyone else's attention was turned towards the stage where a rhythmical voice started to float. A single light appeared on the stage and there, standing against a column was a beautiful blue haired goddess dressed in tight clothes. Her microphone hung around her head.

"Says he wants you, he says he needs you, it's real talk, then why not make him wait for you," sang the voice. All the men let out a hoot.

"If he really wants you, if he really needs you, really got to have you." She started to walk forward and sway her hips.

"Take your time and feel him out, When he's a good boy, I mean a really really good boy." She started to walk towards the audience, and down the staircase, running her hands up and down her sides. "Why not let him lay with you? That's when you give it to him good." She started to dance all seductively, shaking her ass and swaying her hips. Rei was drooling slightly.

"_Damn...who is that girl?"_

"Dip it low." Rio rolled her hips and shrunk down towards the ground on her legs. "Pick it up slow, Roll it all around." She slowly shook her ass as she was standing up, rolling her hips side to side, raising her hands above her head, closing her eyes.

"Poke it out let your back broke." She threw her chest forward once she was standing and let her head fall backwards. "Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." With each 'pop', she snapped her hips viciously to the other side. She rolled her ass and pivoted on her feet until she made a full circle, swinging her head down, flipping her hair.

"Dip it low." Rio, now facing the audience fell to the ground on her hands and knees, and slowly and seductively walked towards the hooting audience, chucking her shoulders as she walked. "Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back broke. Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." This time with each 'pop', she bucked hand flipped her hair, covering her face. She crawled up and started to walk towards the men, stopping at the first table, and started to roll her hips right in front of his face.

"You getting bold, He growin' cold, it's just the symptoms of young love. Growin' old, you think it's time, and you're thinking of leaving, but give it time." She moved over towards another table of men, and started to do the same to them, running her hand across their jaws.

"It's late at night, He's coming home, Meet him at the door with nothin' on, Take him by the hand." She brought her face up close to the youngest at the table's faces and was practically placing her lips on his, but she quickly pulled back before he could kiss her. "Let him know what's on, If you understand me, Yall come on. All my ladies wind it up, if you know just how to move, all my fellas jump behind, and show her what you want to do." She backed up and ran across the floor, jumping into the air. As she landed, she started to do the same dance she did with the chorus. Rei's heartbeat was racing and he could feel the tightness growing in his pants. Well, every other guy was feeling the same as the goddess danced before them.

-—

In Kai's office, the leader had his back to the window, but Tala glanced out the window for a brief second, his eyes widening, and almost wanting to chuckle. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never in a million years expected to see what he was seeing.

"Um... sir..."

"What is it now?" asked Kai, looking through the plans that they had lied out across the table.

"Your little sister is performing."

Kai glanced down at his watch, "Well that's earlier than usual." He went back to paying attention towards the plan.

"NO Kai, she's _PERFORMING_!" Kai stood up with a sigh and turned around to see the blue haired girl practically giving a lap dance to one of the men in the tables. Kai had to do a double take and his jaw dropped all the way to China. He was frozen in time. He watched her roll and rock around the dance floor, everyone stopped dancing and doing everything in the club. There was now 100 attention towards the girl. Even all the women were waving their hands, cheering her on. Kai's temper rose skyrocket.

"What!!!! What the fuck is she doing?"

"I would say seducing the men-" stated Tala, pointing out the obviously, making it into a halfway joke, but Kai was too far cold to pick up on that.

"I can see that!" he snapped at his best friend. "She has stepped out of her boundaries this time!" He growled and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

-—

Rio started to dancing in front of Rei, who wasn't allowing too much of his emotions show. She winked at him as she shook her ass in front of him.

"We can move if you wanna, we can move if you wanna, we can mooove if you wanna, we can mooooooove..." She jumped up onto the sturdy table that was in front of Rei before starting to table dance. Many of the men jumped up and surrounded the table, hooting and waving their arms at her.

"Dip it low." Rio rolled her hips and shrunk down towards the table on her legs. "Pick it up slow, Roll it all around." She slowly shook her ass as she was standing up, rolling her hips side to side, raising her hands above her head, closing her eyes, shaking her head side to side.

"Poke it out let your back broke." She threw her chest forward once she was standing and let her head fall backwards. "Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." With each 'pop', she snapped her hips viciously to the other side. She rolled her ass and pivoted on her feet until she made a full circle, swinging her head down, flipping her hair.

"Dip it low." Rio popped her arms and went down onto her knees, still popping her arms (A/N: I think Brittany Spears did this once... I just don't like her). "Pick it up slow, Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back broke." She moved to the edge of the table and bent backwards into a bridge and stood on the table on her hands and feet, upside down, then pushed herself up onto her hands, and was swinging her feet. "Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." She stood up carefully and started her original dance, making a few more chants coming from the crowd.

"Dip it low." Rio rolled her hips and shrunk down towards the ground on her legs. "Pick it up slow, Roll it all around." She slowly shook her ass as she was standing up, rolling her hips side to side, raising her hands above her head, closing her eyes.

"Poke it out let your back broke." She threw her chest forward once she was standing and let her head fall backwards. "Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." With each 'pop', she snapped her hips viciously to the other side. She rolled her ass and pivoted on her feet until she made a full circle, swinging her head down, flipping her hair.

Rio jumped off of the table and the crowd split as she ran back towards the stage where she continued to dance. 

"Dip it low." Rio rolled her hips and shrunk down towards the ground on her legs. "Pick it up slow, Roll it all around." She slowly shook her ass as she was standing up, rolling her hips side to side, raising her hands above her head, closing her eyes.

"Poke it out let your back broke." She threw her chest forward once she was standing and let her head fall backwards. "Pop, pop, pop that thing. Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"." With each 'pop', she snapped her hips viciously to the other side. She rolled her ass and pivoted on her feet until she made a full circle, swinging her head down, flipping her hair. She stopped and was panting, sweating and found herself exactly where she started. The lights turned out and the crowd was ecstatic.

-—

Rio ran into Kao-ri who was screeching with pride. The girls hugged each other and the taller Kao-ri picked up the short Hiwatari and swung her around.

"Ohm god! I can't believe you actually just did that!" shrieked Kao-ri. Rio was panting, she was tired just from all of that.

"Neither can I. Oh, Kai's going to be furious," worried Rio, running her hand through her drenched hair.

"Brush your shoulders off," quoted Kao-ri from Jay-Z. "It won't matter. You did it! Welcome to the dark side!"

"Just exactly how Kai sees it," said a voice from behind them. Kao and Rio turned around too see Tala, Spencer, and Bryan standing in the hallway. The two girls faces dropped, they were in for it.

"The boss wants to see you, Rio," stated Spencer, pointing down the hall way towards the office. Rio hung her head. Tala walked over and grasped her by the shoulders, directing her towards the room.

"Come on. Better get it over with," he whispered. Kao-ri waved her friend good-bye and good-luck. Rio sighed. She and Tala walked down the hall way towards the office. "If I must say so, you really got your brother's attention. Not to mention every single male in this club." Rio smirked, and half punched her oldest friend in the arm.

"_Every_ male?" she questioned. "What, did I impress you?" Tala snickered and pushed her faster. "Answer the question, Ivanov."

"Fine... I admit. You looked... good out there," he forced out.

"Thanks."

"Well, don't be expecting to do that anytime soon."

"I don't..."

-—

Kai was sitting in his chair, in his tradition-angered position. Rio sat alone in the room with him in the seat across the desk. Tala had dropped her off, but did not go in with her. Kai hadn't said anything for ten minutes, just stared out the window. Rio rolled her thumbs, waiting for the on coming lecture.

"Just what happened out there?" he finally asked. "Explain yourself."

"Um, what is there to explain?" she asked him back.

"What did you just say?" snapped Kai, spinning around in his chair, facing her. She could feel his crimson eyes burning into her.

"Nothing." Rio looked up at the ceiling.

"I trusted you—"

"Kai—"

"...and you turn around and pull this shit on me?"

"Kai, I –"

"What were you thinking?"

"That I'm not a child anymore." Rio snapped forward, slamming her fists into the table.

"You are a child—"

"No, I am not! I'm almost 20 for god sake! I'm legally an adult, and I have no life! "

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! I haven't kissed a guy, let alone been able to have one as a friend—"

"What about Tala, and Spencer?"

"I don't call your 'people' my 'friends' in the you order them to be around me!" Rio leaned back in her chair, her anger boiling just as much as her stubborn brother. Boy it was easy to see that they were related.

"And you have a problem with that?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"You know I don't do that shit—"

"But you sell—"

"We are not discussing family business! And we are not going to change the subject!"

"Kami, Kai. Why won't you let me do anything I want to do?"

"You don't know what you want!"

"I want to go out on a date! I want you to trust me to make my own choices. I want—"

"Why?"

"Because it is natural to want to be loved!"

"I love you."

"That's different, Kai. We are blood, it is a guarantee of our love for each other."

"So now everything I do is a guarantee?"

"I didn't mean it like that—"

"But that is how you said it—"

"Kai, I want to get know someone."

"You know plenty of people."

"You are impossible." Rio crossed her arms and mumbled the first part. Kai almost could feel a slight sign of victory in this debate. "When have I ever asked anything from you?"

"Well, you wanted to sing in the club which by the way is over, that Mini Cooper you have, the vacation for you and Kao-ri to Hawaii for two weeks..."

"It's called a figure of speech! Kami! You are so thick headed!"

"But it is better than beheaded, which is where you are driving me!"

"I've kept my mouth shut about what really happens in the Benu. Juro is constantly questioning me." 

"I know he was trouble." Kai turned to his intercom and pressed a button. "Bryan, pay Kenshi Juro a little visit tonight."

"Don't Kai. Don't you dare!"

"What, what do you think I'm going to do?"

"I'm not stupid."

"I know; that is why you are going to college."

"Kai, you are now changing the topic! Please, let me go out with one guy! That is it! Please, I'll do anything!"

"I don't want anything from you... I'll think about it."

"Oh thank you!" Rio jumped out of her chair and leaped across the desk, knocking half of the things off the table and caught her brother in a death grip hug. She wouldn't let him go for a bit and kissed him on the cheek before letting go and getting off the table. She bounced towards the door, in joy, finding a reserve from her tiring performance.

"But if you pull this again," stated Kai that halted Rio at the door. "I am going to send you to the convent!"

-—

Rio was walking down the alleyways home. It was late and she was going to be late for her scheduled study time with a classmate. She sighed. She knew this girl was a priss and hated when someone was late. She seriously was ready to ditch her. She was so happy. Rio told Kao-ri what Kai told her... exnay the convent and Juro thing. And the girl was just as happy that Kai didn't ban them forever. Kao-ri had to meet up with Juro as well, and she left earlier than Rio.

Fussing through her purse, a musky voice crept up her neck, as she felt a pair of hands with pointed nails grab her shoulder.

"Dance for me bitch..."

* * *

O.o Cliffy... I'm evil! Just as an FYI, _Everything_ is put on hiatus. This story is becoming more fun than that. Sorry. Read and Review! If you have any ideas for songs for her to sing, lmk!

_Ja ne_

padfootop


	3. Past

**Disclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's... and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Rio was walking down the alleyways home. It was late and she was going to be late for her scheduled study time with a classmate. She sighed. She knew this girl was a priss and hated when someone was late. She seriously was ready to ditch her. She was so happy. Rio told Kao-ri what Kai told her... exnay the convent and Juro thing. And the girl was just as happy that Kai didn't ban them forever. Kao-ri had to meet up with Juro as well, and she left earlier than Rio.

Fussing through her purse, a musky voice crept up her neck, as she felt a pair of hands with pointed nails grab her shoulder.

"Dance for me bitch."

"What... who... who are you?" questioned Rio, her adrenaline running. She felt the hand press her body as it spun her around. Her eyes met a dark pair. He smirked at her, revealing a fang from his mouth. His ears were slightly pointed and his head was matted with green hair. He held a tight grip on her shoulders, standing a few inches taller than Rio.

"Doesn't matter...you're coming with me..." he snickered. Without giving Rio a chance to process the information, he threw her over his shoulder in strong grip and started running down the alleyway.

"LET ME GO!" cried Rio, finally realizing what was happening to her. She kicked and thrashed around in his grip, trying to dislodge herself from his shoulder. She continued to smash her purse around, hitting him multiple times in the head with the bag, which felt equivalent to bricks.

"Shut up bitch!!!" he grumbled, a headache starting to form in his head. Rio continued to scream and swing her purse around wildly, panicking.

"_Man, I didn't agree to this to get a fucking headache!"_

"KAI!!!!" she screamed as Kevin was running down the alleyway behind _the Benu._ She accidentally dropped her purse, much to Kevin's joy.

---

Kai was contemplating all that Rio had said to him just minutes ago. He sighed, knowing that each and every word she spoke of was true. She wasn't the little five-year-old girl he had to hold in his arms, protecting her from the murders of their mother. She was grown up; she was an adult. He had kept a short leash on her over the years. For her own good he kept reminding himself. Shaking his head, he leaned back. He couldn't let her go out on a date. No, she was his sister.

He did not want to see her hurt. She had enough tragedies in her life that she had to witness first hand. No, he wouldn't let it happen again. Especially after what their father had done to them... The family might have directed Kai's life, but Rio, she was able to escape from it. She would not hold Kai's fate as well.

"Hiwatari-san," stated Bryan, entering the room. Kai looked up with his crimson eyes at the lavender haired employee. "There seems to be a disturbance in the alleyway behind the club." Kai growled under his breath and got up, leaving the office. Tala joined the two of them and they made their way down the back stairwell towards the exit to the alleyway behind _the Benu_. As they made it out into the alleyway, they all looked around. Nothing was going on. But then out of the corner of his eye, Kai noticed something familiar on the ground. Running over towards it, he kneeled down and picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Tala. Kai growled lightly as he picked up Rio's purse.

"Quickly," stated Kai, jumping up. "Someone has Rio. Go and find her." Tala's eyes opened wide and he nodded, turning on his heel for one of the cars. Bryan nodded and did the same. Kai clutched the purse tightly in his grip and raced over towards the warehouse just around the corner.

Opening it up he looked at all the vehicles he had at his whim. Looking over them all, he found what he would need to find Rio...

---

"_Everything's going according to plan,"_ smirked Rei in his mind. He watched in the club as Hiwatari and his two henchmen left via the back door, and they never came back. _"Time for some action..."_ Rei slipped out of the Benu via the emergency exit that led to the alleyway. He started to run down the street after Kevin and Rio. He knew where they would be. Everything was going correctly...

---

Kao-ri continued her walk down the sidewalk, clutching the fabric of her trench coat through her pockets. She glanced back at _the Benu's_ flashing sign. Rio would be fine...Tala or Spencer or someone else could walk her home safely right?

The redhead shook her head of the bad thoughts and concentrated at the task at hand. Juro was going to ask her to marry her. How could she turn him down...why should she turn him down? Hiisakuro Juro, one of the richest guys in all of Japan who was not a part of some mafia or anything illegal, known for his famous companies, and also his player-like attitude. But apparently...no longer...he wanted Kao-ri...finally someone truly would love her and take care of her.

Then again...she wouldn't be happy...

And here she was...standing in front of his hotel room door...she reached her trembling hand towards the doorknocker.

Her hand stopped immediately when she heard an unfamiliar sound emitting from the room. Kao-ri quickly tried the knob and surprisingly found it to be open.

She quietly slipped into the room and the sound became clearer to her. She tiptoed further into the room and peered around the corner looking into the bedroom. Juro and some woman she didn't recognized were in bed...

Kao-ri's eyes widened in shock; not at Juro's actions, but at the large ring on a specific finger of the woman that was with him.

Kao-ri felt her breathing become rigid and she silently fled the hotel room. Unshed tears blinding her vision. She ran down the stairs of the hotel and out the doors. What she needed right now...was Rio...only she would understand her...would take her seriously.

Lost in her thoughts she ran into the middle of the street. Not noticing the blinding lights that were heading straight for her.

---

A loud engine was running from the warehouse and out of the garage door went a 2004 Harley Davidson. Kai pushed the speed up a notch as he rounded the corner and headed down the alleyway, following the direction away from _the Benu_, the way he figured his little sisters abductor was taking.

"_I'm coming Rio, hang in there."_

---

Tala was in the Honda S 2000, as he was racing around the city. His cell phone was handy, incase Kai or Bryan called him. His knuckles were gripping the steering wheel tightly. He couldn't believe what had happened to the little Hiwatari. His teeth grinded, but then something was in the middle of the road. He slammed on the breaks, stopping a foot away from the figure. Tala growled, sticking his head out of the window.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Then he noticed who it was. Kao-ri. What was she doing in the middle of the road? Why didn't she walk Rio home? Those two were normally attached at the hip. Wait. Was tonight the night she was going to talk to that boyfriend of hers? Must be. Kao-ri looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"O-Oh...sorry....."

"What's wrong... wait... tell me later. Rio's in trouble," stated Tala. "Get in." He unlocked the doors and Kao-ri nodded her head as she ran towards the passenger seat. Slamming the door shut, Tala sped off. Silence. Kai hadn't called yet. Neither had Bryan. Tala pressed the speed dial on his cell phone.

"Kai, did you find her yet?" The voice on the other side was a bit crackling. He must have the bike.

"No, I'm taking the alleys. You get the rest."

"W-Where's...R-Rio? Tala?" asked Kao-ri as she looked over at the frozen face of the Russian. He was concerned. The Hiwataris were a second family to Tala. From what Kao-ri knew, the three of them grew up together. It was given that Tala was worried about Rio. _"I need to talk to someone..._"

"We don't know," replied Tala, making a sharp left hand turn down another street. "But Bryan heard a scream, and Kai found Rio's purse on the ground. Weren't you walking home with her?" Kao-ri shook her head.

---

"Stop right there!!!" shouted Rei as he was chasing down Kevin and his "hostage". The green haired boy spun around to see the Bái Hu Zu official running down at him. According to plan that was. Rei easily caught up to him and kicked Kevin's feet out from under him. Kevin dropped Rio on the ground as he face planted into the asphalt. Rio landed in a thud on her face.

"OMPH!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" snarled Kevin, standing up, discovering that he had a bloody nose and also blood was dripping out of his mouth.

"Let the girl go," Rei replied.

"Look. I found her first. Find your own."

Rei ran straightforward, body lowered as his shoulder pounded into Kevin's stomach, taking him along for the ride. Rei smashed Kevin into the near-by wall, Kevin's skull hitting the bricks. Rio looked up, feeling the warmth in her upper right cheek and around her eye as she felt it swelling up. She watched as a man with long black hair tied in a wrap ran towards the green haired dude that had abducted her. She quickly scuttled over towards the garbage cans near her, and hid behind there, trying not to watch but her curiosity won over.

Kevin growled at Rei. This was not how it was suppose to go at all. If Rei wanted to play like this, then he would too. Letting out a growl, he swung at Rei with his left fist. Quickly dodging it, Rei spun around and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying down the alleyway, towards Rio. Still hiding, her eyes popped open when the man skidded into her view.

Flipping off of his back and onto his feet, Kevin launched himself at Rei, and managed to gut him. Rei bent over a second, but then he quickly repaid the favor. Kevin felt his insides itching with pain. With another swing, Rei connected with Kevin's left eye sent the boy flying into the wall. Kevin slid to a stop just before hitting the wall, and waited as Rei ran towards him. Kevin slid his leg around his body against the floor tripping Rei, making him fall onto his back. He groaned as he landed, and Kevin leaped into the air, coming down with his fist first into Rei's face. But the neko-jin quickly sprung out of range, and Kevin's hand smashed onto asphalt. He let out a piercing cry as the bones in his hand and forearm cracked and split.

Rei smirked and let out a few more punches in a row, connecting with Kevin's face and stomach each and every time. Kevin was whooped. He was beaten. Both knew it. He backed up, holding his broken arm.

"U gaat voor dit betalen. Ik bericht dit naar de Meester. Dit was, aanneemt niet alsof dit te gaan. U bent in voor het, Rei." _(1)_

Suddenly a headlight came from down the alleyway, and Rei turned around to see the Harley coming down towards them. Rio, still hiding and frightened out of her skin, looked and saw the lights, praying it wasn't another person apart of this fiasco. Kai had turned his bike down that alleyway to see Rei beating the shit out of Kevin and Rio hiding.

Rei panted slightly as he looked back at the bloody Kevin, "Stay away from the Hiwatari..." The Bái Hu Zu member ran out of sight and around the corner just as Kai spun his bike to a stop. Jumping off it, he ran over towards Rio, keeping his hand next to his side where an automatic was waiting, handy to use on Rei.

"You ok?" asked Rei towards Rio, as he walked over, offering a helpful hand towards her. Rio looked at him, uncertain. But a hand grasped Rei's shoulder and spun him, throwing him a good five feet from Rio. Rei looked up to see the harsh crimson eyes of _the _Hiwatari. His automatic was rested comfortably in his right hand, pointed at Rei's face, who quickly put up his hands.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold, demanding, powerful. Rei had no words right away to answer with. The gun wasn't helping.

With his hands up in defense, Rei replied, "Whoa...sorry...I was just seeing if she as ok...I mean...she did hit the ground pretty hard." Rio jumped up, watching her brother holding the gun on her savior. She placed her hands on his forearm.

"KAI! STOP!"

"You think I'm stupid, Kid?" demanded Kai, shrugging Rio's hands off of him, holding the gun with his finger on the trigger.

"He didn't do anything to me Kai," stated Rio quickly as she jumped in front of Kai and the gun. With his sister in front of him, he automatically lowered the weapon to point to the ground. His face was still ever so stone cold and emotionless.

"I swear I was just making sure that another one of those mafia guys didn't kidnap another lady off of the streets for their own sick pleasures," Rei nodded in his defense. This was working better than he could have ever planned it.

Kai's infamous death glare rose across his face at that stereotype of the mafia. "And what would you know about the mafia?"

"Just that they took my sister and my cousin...and they're blackmailing my family..." Kai just continued to glare at Rei; he was not amused at all with the neko-jin's reply.

There was another set of lights coming down the street, and the car screeched to a stop. Out jumped Tala, and Kao-ri followed him, staying very close to the car as she watched Tala reveal his own automatic. Guns. She wanted to be far from those things.

"Damn...Bái Hu Zu bastards," Rei cursed softly but loud enough for Kai and Rio to hear. Kai raised a brow for one second, until Tala was standing near, his own gun pointed at the neko-jin's head.

"Stop it now!" shouted Rio, when she saw their guns still handy.

"My knowledge of the Bái Hu Zu tells me that they are all neko-jins," declared Tala towards Kai and Rei, ignoring Rio. "You look much like one to me."

"Most people who come from China are neko-jins...my family moved here a few years ago." Kai and Tala never moved their position.

"See, he's not one of them," stated Rio, trying to assuage the situation.

"_How would he know about the Bái Hu Zu? They are part of the Five Families: The Bái Hu Zu, Morgans, Oceanus, McGregors, and me. They are only known through the police and the mafia,"_ thought Kai to himself, as he carefully looked Rei over.

"My father became part of the police force here...before one of the Bái Hu Zu members shot him dead," declared Rei, his eyes darkening.

"Come on, stop it Kai. Tala, you too," stated Rio, trying to reason with the two Russians. "If anyone should be upset that's me. Now lower those things before the cops come." Rei smiled in Rio's words. There would be no way the Hiwatari would want to be arrested in front of his little sister.

Kao-ri slowly walked over to Rio, "You think it'd be ok if we go back to _the Benu_ before we go back to your apartment...?" Rio glared harshly at Kai as she took a stand close towards her older brother. Kai returned the look, until he lowered his gun.

"We are ALL going back to _the Benu,_" Kai informed them all.

Kao-ri nodded, but she couldn't manage to smile, "Yeah...ok..."

"I'm going with you guys too?" asked Rei.

Kai looked towards Tala and nodded his head towards Rei. Tala walked over towards the man. Keeping his gun in hand, he grabbed Rei rather harshly and started to drag him to the car.

"We're just going for a little ride..." Rio rolled her eyes at Tala's comment.

"Rio, you're coming with me," demanded Kai, as he walked back towards his awaiting Harley. Kao-ri followed Tala back towards the car and got into the front passenger's side. Rei glared at Tala and Kai, even when Tala shoved him into the backseat of the car and slammed the door in his face. Rio got on the bike with Kai, sitting behind him and took the helmet from her older brother.

---

**AT THE BENU**

Still with his gun in his hand, Tala placed it in his pocket and pulled Rei out of the car. Holding onto the neko-jin, he pressed the barrel against Rei's side as a warning. Rei didn't even think of trying anything right then and there. It would be too detrimental to his whole plan. Kao-ri got out of the car and quickly went into _the Benu_. Rio jumped off of the Harley as Kai parked it outside of the entrance to the club. She didn't even say anything to her brother, and chased after Kao-ri, who stopped before she got far into _the Benu._

"What's wrong?" asked Rio, as she stopped close to her friend. The pace of the club had not slowed down its pace and a few of the people inside recognized Rio from earlier that night. They shouted for her to perform again, but she ignored them. Her best friend needed her; she would be there for her.

As Kai got off of the bike, he started into _the Benu_ after his sister. He placed a hand on Rio's shoulder and directed her towards the office. Reluctantly Rio started to go where Kai was directing her, towards his office. Kao-ri was right on Rio's heels. Kai glanced down onto Rio, noticing that her cheek was swelling; he frowned. His anger grew again.

_"I need to talk to someone...but why can't I talk to Rio...or anyone,"_ thought Kao-ri. She slipped from the group, but Rio noticed her leave. So did Rei and Kai, but neither mentioned it. Standing in front of the office was a women dressed in a business looking suit that contored around her frame. Her silver eyes pierced into the crimson ones. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed like she was waiting for someone.

A growl escaped Kai's throat. "What do you want?"

The woman turned towards them and smirked slightly but then returned the glare back at the club owner. Kai could feel his adrenaline running. Rio could sense it. It would be a major fight if one wrong word were crossed.

"I'd like to see how Rio is doing," she replied, standing up on her own, nudging her head towards the younger Hiwatari. Kai's death glare only continued.

"What is it to you, Nikita?" asked Kai as he went to reach for the door knob, but the woman stood in front of it, blocking him from his office entirely. "Get out of my way."

"I'd be glad to step aside if you allow me to speak to your sister, Hiwatari," she replied, speaking to him as if he was mentally challenged, slow and pronouncing each syllable. This drove Kai over his top. Rei watched this argument with fascination. So the powerful Hiwatari let women overrun him?

"You will move your ass out of my way, or you'll be escorted out of my club," hissed Kai. Rio rolled her eyes at her brother. His threats to Nikita were either useless or carried out. It happened randomly, but Nikita was banned from _the Benu_ twice already.

Then again, she had gotten into major fights with Kai. Sometimes it was over the "concubines" that he was always with, other times it was with dealing with members of _the Benu_. She was in charge of customer satisfaction. Since Rio did own a little share of the club, she made Nikita that position. And Rio was always bringing her back into the club, despite Kai. Nikita was good at her job. No shit, look how crowded the place was.

Nikita shook her head with a sigh. She really wasn't in the mood for another brawl that would go nowhere. "If you'd like to talk Rio, I'll be over by the bar." With that, the girl walked off down the hallway pass the group.

Kai let a smirk of victory escape his features. That took a shorter amount of time than he had expected. Damn Rio. Why did he give her a portion of _the Benu _anyway? Oh yea. It was either that or a company that their grandfather had built. And there was no way Rio was going anywhere near one of those buildings. Tala shoved Rei into the room after Kai had opened it and went in himself.

---

Sitting at the bar, Kao-ri kept ordering different drinks, chugging them. She wanted to drown, otherwise drink, her sorrows away. How could that bastard do that to her? What had she ever done to deserve that? Tala? She never flirted with Tala. Maybe retreated him like a big brother, even though it could have passed off as flirting, but no. It was all her fault. She did something wrong. She looked over towards the empty stage where Rio had rocked her ass off hours ago.

She got up out of her chair, after drinking one more tube and walked off towards the back of the stage.

Nikita had made her way to the bar after leaving the outside of Hiwatari's office. That bastard. He could be so... so... She couldn't really think of the appropriate word for Hiwatari right now. A drink. A good hard drink would help her. Or at least give her a reason for not dealing with him. She sat down at the bar, where Kao-ri had just left. Ordering a scotch on ice, she sat back and waited for nothing.

Rio walked up towards Nikita, glad to be away from her brother temporarily.

"Hey Nikki," stated Rio pulling a seat next to the older woman.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have a validated card, I must ask you to leave," stated the barkeeper. Rio rolled her eyes and gave the man a look like "you're-kidding-right? -I-own-this-place". Then he realized who she was. "Oh, I'm sorry Hiwatari-san." He turned on his heel and quickly went away to serve someone else.

"Arg this is so annoying," declared Rio. "I own part of this club, and I can't get a damn drink. No, I can't even sit here!"

"I wouldn't say which part you do own," stated Nikita, taking the drink that the keep passed to her and had a sip. "Maybe that dance floor. Especially after what I heard..."

"Kai was pissed."

"I bet."

"Here, Hiwatari-san. This is for your eye," stated the bar keep, handing over a bag of ice, a towel, and a glass of water before rushing away. Nikita looked over Rio's face and noticed how her eye had swollen up a bit. Rio picked up the ice and towel and placed it over her eye.

"What happened to you?" asked Nikita. Rio smiled sheepishly.

"You remember that guy with my brother and Tala?"

"Man with long black hair and golden eyes?"

"Yeah, well he kind of saved me from this one guy..."

---

Meanwhile Kao-ri was fidgeting in the back, and a few minutes later, she came out onto the stage, a guitar strapped around her, looking slightly flushed from the liquor. She was nervous as anything as she stood on stage and stared out into the audience.

"She paints her nails and she don't know, he's got her best friend on the phone," she sang, strumming on the guitar as she sat down on the stair case on the stage. Many of the people turned their heads to watch as this strange new girl started to sing. "She'll wash her hair his dirty clothes are all he gives to her. And he's got posters on the wall, of all the girls he wished she was, and he means everything to her." Kao-ri started to strum hard on the guitar as she continued to sing.

"Her boyfriend." Strum, strum. "He don't know." Strum, strum. "Anything about her. He's too stoned. " Strum, strum. "Nintendo." Strum, strum. "I wish that I could make her see." She started to strum rapidly, hitting the different cords. "She's just the flavor of the weak!"

---

Nikita was finishing up her scotch on the rocks, and made Rio remove the ice pack to see the black eye. She could be too motherly sometimes to Rio. But then again, Rio had never mentioned her parents, ever, so Nikki had taken it on herself to play the surrogate mother to the little Hiwatari. The older one... he could fend for himself.

Then the voice of someone familiar echoed in the club. "Oh dear..." she stated, turning around to see Kao-ri singing and playing the guitar. _"May have had a little too much to drink..."_

---

"It's Friday night and she's all alone. He's a million miles away!" _"How could he do this to me?"_ "She's dressed to kill, the TV's on, he's connected to the sound!" She continued to strum her brains out on the guitar at the appropriate times. _"What did I do to make him love someone else?"_ "And he's got pictures on the wall, of all the girls' he's loved before, and she knows all his favorite songs! Her boyfriend." Strum, strum, strum. "He don't know." Strum, strum, strum. "Anything about her!" Strum. "He's too stoned." Strum, strum, strum. "Nintendo." Strum, strum. "I wish that I could make her see... she's just the flavor of the WEAK!"

---

Rio's jaw dropped when she was listening to the song being sung on the stage. There were plenty of murmurs going on around them, and Rio had to place the ice back on her eye. "Please don't tell me that's who I think it is."

"I think it is, Rio," confirmed Nikita watching Kao-ri on stage. Rio slapped her forehead and shook her head, trying to keep her eyes off of Kao-ri's...err... performance.

"I hope she doesn't draw too much attention to herself," declared Rio. She knew that it wasn't true, but wishful thinking.

"I think something's bothering her," declared Nikita. _"Do I have to baby-sit two of them now? Man, Rio's hard enough with her jack-ass of a brother..."_

"Even a blind squirrel could see that! And a deaf person could hear it too," declared Rio, trying to cover her ears when Kao-ri screeched out the last verse of the song. She was definitely feeling the drinks that she had had earlier. Her voice started to crack and she ended up way off key. Not to mention her strumming on the guitar stopped matching the song by the time she ended.

---

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting behind his desk, facing out the window, and watched as Rio walked over towards the bar with Nikita. Once more problem he would have to deal with, but that would have to wait for later. He hated that bitch, Nikita. His attention then was drawn back towards the waiting neko-jin on the other side of his desk with Tala standing behind him.

"What kind of fool do you take me as?" asked Kai calmly, turning his spinning chair around.

"You're not a fool if you don't trust me...in fact that's very smart," declared Rei.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he pressed his fingertips together, resting just in front of his face. "What trick are you trying to pull?"

"No tricks," stated Rei. "I was merely looking out for your sister...since you hench men-" He glanced at Tala "-didn't seem to notice that guy who was watching her seriously when she was dancing." Rage filled the red headed Russian as he heard the words. How dare he say that Tala wouldn't watch out for Hiwatari Rio. That was too absurd for anyone not to see. His free hand reached forward and clenched around the back of Rei's neck, the neko-jin's spine in between his fingertips.

"I would watch what you say," said Kai, allowing such an action from Tala. "Your word choice has not been very well thought out."

"I apologize then," stated Rei, glancing back at Tala quickly before he looked back at the Hiwatari. Then he chuckled slightly." It was just the first words that came to mind."

"You think this is a joke?" demanded Kai, his temper rising. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"If I didn't know...then I'd be the fool," replied Rei, his tone narrowing down to being dead on serious. Kai had enough of this man.

"Tala, just take care of this." The Russian's face expressed a smile as the pressure placed on Rei's spine grew as Tala pressed his hand closed.

"So...you're going to have him kill me then?" asked Rei very quickly.

"You're another problem out of my way," blandly stated Kai, getting out of his chair, and walked around the desk. "Tala, make sure you don't leave my floor dirty."

_"Where have I heard that before?"_ sarcastically wondered Rei. Then he thought of something.

"Rio....would never forgive you, you know," stated Rei. Kai was stopped just before he left the room at the mention of his little sister.

"And why would my sister care?"

"I did save her," reminded Rei. "Though...that probably means nothing to you."

"And your point is? That was another neko-jin you fought. For all I know you planned this," snapped Kai, his patients with this man growing thin.

"I can assure you that I did not...though...through all the years of running this mafia...I don't suppose you remember how to trust people."

"What mafia?" Kai questioned. "Who said anything about this being a mafia?"

Rei reached into his pocket, and felt the barrel of Tala's gun press against his temple. Slowly he revealed a bloodstained packet of powder. "I didn't mean to...but I had to get some information out one of your men...I want to join your mafia so that I could get revenge on the Bái Hu Zu." Kai turned on his heel and walked over towards Rei, grabbing the bag from his hands, inspecting the powder.

"Where did you get this shit?" asked Kai.

"Bought it off of some guy by the docks," Rei informed him. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed at the neko-jin.

"And why would I want you to work for me? What would you want to do? Why should I let you live?"

"I managed to get the information I needed out of one of your men...I could spy for you...or do whatever you want me to..." stated Rei, running the first thoughts that came to him off of his head. Kai glared at him once more before throwing the powder into the garbage bin and stalking towards the door.

Rei bowed his head and whispered, "I only want to protect the ones I care about...just as you protect the one you care about."

Kai frowned at Rei and mumbled "La ham dra. Vi ser om han er den virkelige handelen eller ikke."_(2)_ Tala nodded as Kai left the room.

"Get out," stated Tala, releasing the golden eyed neko-jin. Rei stood up and rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"So, do I have the job."

"You'll know when you know."

So!!! What do you think? Hehehe? LMK! I left a LOT of blanks in the story. For later chapter's purposes! Can you spot them all??? hehehe Remember. I'm like the queen of twists...Remember to Review! Compliments are loved, suggestions put into consideration, flames are used to improve!!!!!! Sorry for the long update...

_Translations:_

_The Bái Hu Zu speak in Dutch to each other, the Hiwataris speak Norwegian( I wanted Russian and Chinese but they don't come up very well...) _

_(1)_ _You are going to pay for this. I am reporting this to the Master. This was not suppose to go like this. You are in for it, Rei._

_(2) Let him go. We shall see if he's the real deal or not._


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's... and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

**Flashback or Dreams**

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Walking into the main room of _the Benu_, Rei was surprised to see that the place never missed a beat. He heard the last few notes of a belching girl on the stage. It was the girl who was with Hiwatari's sister. She looked so wasted, and was tripping down the steps of the stage.

Nikita jumped up off of her seat at the bar next to Rio, and ran towards the drunk girl, not wanting anymore "damage" to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, Rio noticed the neko-jin that had helped her not too long ago. She was thankful to see no broken limbs on the man after seeing the furiating look Tala and Kai had been giving him. She decided that Nikita had a handle on Kao, and quickly rushed over to find out the scoop on what happened.

"Hey!" she said, making over towards his side. "Are you ok?" Rei looked down at her, surprised to see Rio so quickly since his departure.

Nodding his head, he replied, "Yup I'm just fine...what about you? How's your injury?" He lifted his hand and pointed out her swollen eye and cheek that were bright red from the ice she had put over top of it. She reached up and touched her eye, flinching at the pressure on the tender spot.

"I'll live. What did my brother do to you?" Rio immediately looked over his arms, face, and neck for any sign of bruising or blood. Rei blushed lightly and let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm fine...really...don't worry about me, Hiwatari-san..."

Rio looked him square in the eye, and growled at the formality used. "You make me sound like I'm fifty years old. I'm just Rio."

"Sorry...Rio...then...you don't have to worry about me..." Rei smirked towards her, lowering his head towards her. "I'm a big boy..."

Rio looked at him as serious as she could, but she bursted into laughter. "I can see that." She continued to look up at him. He had to be seven inches taller than her. "Now, are you sure Kai didn't do anything. I know the whole secrecy thing amongst the male species, but really..."

Rei nodded at her and smiled. "I'm sure... so..." Rei caught a glimpse of Kao-ri in the corner of his eyes. "Err...is your friend going to be ok?" Rio turned around, looking back at the direction Rei was looking. She noticed Kao being held up by Nikita. She cringed.

"I'm not sure."

"What happened to her? She can't be that upset that I let you get a little scoffed up...can she?"

"She was going to talk to her boyfriend..." Sudden her eyes opened wide. "Shit..."

"Why was she up on stage...while she was drunk for that matter?"

"Oh, fuck... I think I know what's wrong... Damnit..." Rio felt terrible, and she ran off, leaving Rei in the dust. She didn't even say good-bye, her mind was wandering too much. There was too much worry for Kao filing her.

"_Well at least she's getting comfortable around me..." _thought Rei with an evil grin.

Rio ran over towards Nikita and Kao who were on their way towards a table just off to the side of the dance floor. Rio had to push through the crowd to get to her two friends. A concerned frowned was laced over Nikita's face, and Kao was holding her head in her hang over.

"She ok?" asked Rio. Kao-ri grumbled something incoherent as she rubbed her face with her hand, smudging the make-up she had on her face. Nikita looked worrisome towards Rio, who gave the same face.

"I think you should sit down Kao-ri," stated Nikita, trying to pull the girl towards the seat that was available.

"D-Dwon't twell m-m-me...what to do," slurred Kao-ri feeling extremely dizzy.

"No Kao...you told us you wanted to sit down," quickly stated Rio, flashing a smirk towards Nikita, who sweat dropped. Kao seemed to believe it enough and sat down in the seat that Rio offered to her. Kao-ri looked up at Rio with her foggy eyes.

"Make s-sur...Tala...don't come ova..." she garbled once again.

"Why don't you want Tala over here? Maybe he could help... or..."

"N-No!!!" she snapped rather quickly, jumping as she almost fell out of her chair. Nikita and Rio quickly grabbed her and reset her in the seat.

"You got to calm down," stated Rio, rushing over towards the bar, and returned with a cup of water in her hands. "Here drink this." She handed her a cup of water.

"My head hurts..." Kao-ri groaned as she started to take a few sips of the liquid.

"At least you can legally drink," Rio mumbled under her breath. Nikita flashed the Hiwatari a quick glance over, as it was not the time for discussion such as that. Rio quickly snapped her mouth shut at Nikita's glance.

"I'm wondering why she drank so much," Nikki whispered over towards Rio.

"You need to talk to us, Kao," Rio stated firmly. Kao put the cup of water down and her eyes started to stream down with tears. Rio felt a gut stabbing feeling inside her. Well, what ever it was, her best friend was obviously very upset about it.

"J-Juro."

"Juro what?" asked Rio, wanting more information about Kao's future fiancé. Nikita was giving Kao-ri a worried-mother look. Kao let out a deranged smile at the thought of reliving her past.

"He's getting married..." Rio and Nikita's eyes opened wide. They had heard rumors about Hiisakuro Juro being a player, but what about what Tala had told Rio? He had spotted him at the Jewelers. It did not make sense at all.

"Kao," stated Rio, letting her voice sift off. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She quickly glanced over towards Nikita, but she was no help, for she was just as stunned as Rio. _"But Kao didn't want to marry him. Why is she so upset? She must have liked him deep down."_ "Kao...I'm sorry..."

"I don't need your fucking pity!" snapped Kao-ri jumping in her chair, looking up at Rio. "I-I mean don't--don't be sorry Rio...it was my own fault..." Rio was a bit taken back by what Kao-ri had said to her. She was drunk true, but still it hurt.

"I'm guessing this is more of a best friend thing," stated Nikita "Do want me to go?"

"No," sighed Kao-ri. "I'm going to go...I mean...I'm going to go home...so...no sweat Nikki..." Kao got up and walked off into the crowd a little unsteady, as she bumped into many of the people. Rio still felt the twinge of pain inside her.

"I didn't mean anything like that," thought Rio. Nikki looked over towards her friend. 

"Rio? Are you alright?" she asked. Rio nodded her head and quickly wiped away a coming tear. It was her bruised eye that was watering and it hurt her more as he brushed over the tender surface.

"I'll be fine. I'm still worried about Kao..."

"Yea...she shouldn't be walking home alone feeling that way...I think she really just needs comforting, ne?" asked Nikita, hinting to Rio.

"I know, but she doesn't want me around her," replied Rio. "Didn't you hear her?"

"Rio, you're her best friend. You're probably the only one she would open up and really talk to," stated Nikita, trying to reason with her. "And it seems she really needs a best friend now."

"She... she...I'll do my best," sighed Rio, walking off after Kao. But she turned around quickly. "Watch your back, Nikki, I think Kai's somewhere around here."

Nikita snorted and laughed off the thought. "Oh don't worry about me, you know I can handle myself!"

"And I'm sure that includes seeing yourself to the door." Nikita spun around as the voice was said behind her. There stood Hiwatari Kai, draping a thin blond girl next to him. Nikita's eyes flashed her anger, and she narrowed her glance at the side ornament, Iriri Masha. She turned around to face him.

"I'm not causing any trouble am I, Kai-san?" asked Nikki, trying to act mockingly innocent. Kai rolled his eyes, his arm draped over his latest mistress.

"I'd love to see that day. Where's my sister, Vorobev?" questioned Kai. Masha was rubbing her hand lightly over Kai's chest, pressing herself close to his side. Nikki was holding herself from jumping out and punching the whore out. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she couldn't help it, something inside her was making her act this way.

"She's walking Kao-ri home," stated Nikita, trying to hide her smirk.

"And why aren't you following them?" he quickly snapped towards her.

"Aw. How sweet," cooed Nikita. "You trust me to look after your little sister for you."

Kai snorted, "I trust you as far as I can throw you, which I might pull a muscle picking you up..."

Nikita rolled her eyes, "I'm insulted, really." Her voice was dripping of sarcasm.

"Well, what are you still doing here anyway? Didn't I have Spencer 'escort' you out earlier?" questioned Kai, raising his brow towards her, meeting the glare that Nikita was portraying off her face.

"That wouldn't exactly be of your business."

"And why wouldn't that be my business when its _my_ club," inquired Kai, interested in the response that Vorobev was going to give.

"I was making sure someone was alright."

"Well, your services aren't needed anymore," sighed Kai.

"Which is why I was going to take my leave before you started asking questions..."

"Kaaaiiii," huskily stated Masha, batting her eyelashes at him. Kai turned his attention off of Nikita for a second and looked down at the woman who was attached to him. His expression changed and his attitude towards her did as well.

"Yes..." Nikita continued to get mad for some reason by the second. It had to be the way Kai had treated her, and then the way he treated the whore, but hided it.

"Why can't you just fire that slut already?" asked the blonde haired bitch, clinging to the Hiwatari. "I mean, you always fight with her and she's a bad influence on Little Rio...in fact so is that Nakedashi girl too!!!!" Kai smirked at the girl, and tapped her nose with his fingertip, receiving a little squeak from the whore.

"I have fired her, dear," declared Kai, flashing a quick look over towards Nikita, who crossed her arms and turned her head away. "But it seems as though she's a parasite... you can't get rid of her easily."

Nikita rolled her eyes, "It's because this 'bad influence' just happens to have been hired by Hiwatari Rio, who, need I remind you, does own part of this club. And I'm good at my job and you know it." She smirked, knowing what she said was true, and Kai knew it, even if he would never admit to it.

"See dear," stated Kai, turning his attention back down toward Masha. "If it wasn't for the naive nature of my sister, I wouldn't have to deal with viruses such as Vorobev here. Poor dear sister..." Masha let out a squeaky laugh, placing her hand over her nose.

"It's really sad how your so blind, Hiwatari," stated Nikita.

"The only time I'm blind is when I have to look at you, that is when I choose to be blind." With that, Nikita growled and stormed off around Kai, heading for the exit. She didn't want to be there any longer. It wasn't worth it being called a parasite when she was one of the reasons for the success of the club.

"_I can't let him get to me. I can't let him get to me. I can't let him get to me... Curse him..."_

* * *

A week had passed since that night with Kevin, and Rei made it to his apartment room at 2 in the morning. He had gotten that job that he wanted, but it wasn't as "interesting" as he hoped it would be. To start off, either Bryan or Spencer was always around him, and he never got an assignment worth the time of day.

He would either have to start a deal with a teenage dealer, or even make sure that a delivery came through at the docks. But he was always having the blond or the lavender haired man breathing over his neck. But Rei was good at his "job", everything he was asked, it was done. And it was done efficiently and quickly. Spencer and Bryan wouldn't admit it, and certainly neither would Kai or Tala, but they were impressed with him. He knew it.

And Rio, he had seen her around a lot. The times he came into _the Benu_ for a new assignment, the younger Hiwatari would rush over and ask him not to go in. He smirked. She was falling for him already. Rei was playing her like a violin.

Rei unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, walking into the darkness. Sighing, he flipped the lights on and flopped down onto the couch. He couldn't drag himself to get into his bed. Not that it was the most comfortable thing in the world, but it made do.

Suddenly there was a cool, wet pressing against the side of his face, and a pair of arms snaked around his neck, pulling him lightly off of his seat and into the pair of breasts behind him.

"I was waiting for you, Koi," stated the sly voice behind him. Rei moaned lightly and turned his head around, his lips ensnared in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue slid and explored the open and willing mouth of his girlfriend. Pulling a part just for oxygen, he panted slightly.

"What are you doing here, Mariah?" asked Rei. Mariah pouted and swerved her body over to sit on top of his lap, draping her arm around his neck. Patting the growing arousal in his lap.

"Are you not happy to see me, Rei-kun?" asked Mariah, placing little teasing kisses along his jaw and tracing down his neck and chest. "Then again, parts of you must be happy to see me. I can feel it." Rei was temped, he was very tempted, but he had to push his long time girlfriend off of him, and he jumped up off the couch.

"You can't be here," he stated. Mariah sat back in a huff, a frown crossing over her face. Her whole sexy attitude just did a reverse.

"And why not Rei?" she questioned harshly. "Don't tell me you're seeing someone else behind my back! 'Cause if you are, I'm going to kill her, and then I'm going to-"

"Shh, baby," stated Rei, leaning forward and catching her lips and words in a soft kiss. "There will never be anyone else, beloved. I just can't be seen with a Bái Hu Zu member."

"And why not?" Obviously Lee had not clued Mariah into Rei's plan. He mentally cursed the leader of the group, but pushed it aside as Mariah drew his attention back in.

"Because, I'm on _the_ case," he replied. Mariah's eyes widened, as she knew exactly what that was about. "And it requires me to get close to the Hiwatari. That means I can't be seen with the Bái Hu Zu. And if one of Hiwatari's men see us, I'm as good as dead right now." Mariah stood up and gave him another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip.

"All right, Rei-kun," she said. "I figure this includes using that Hiwatari bitch." Her eyes narrowed into slits at the thought of that, her temper rising inside of her. "You know I don't approve of that, but I guess it is out of my hands."

"Don't worry about me, Mariah," stated Rei, giving her one more kiss.

"I don't worry about you, Koi," she replied with a smile. "I worry that the Hiwatari bitch will try and get you into bed with her." Rei smirked and kissed her once again, this time running his tongue under her lip, asking for entrance. Mariah was only happy to oblige and opened her mouth, running her tongue with his.

"That could never happen, dear," he stated as they pulled apart. "You're the only one who I will court in such a manner." Mariah smirked and picked up her black leather jacket.

"As long as I know that, I'll survive this separation," she stated, going towards the door. "But remember Rei-kun, each night you are gone, the more I'm going to make you suffer when you come back."

* * *

"**Onii-san," rang the voice of a little three-year-old Hiwatari Rio. Her chubby little baby face was filled with a smile as she was gazing down at the menu in her hands. A younger Kai, a nine-year-old Kai, looked down at his little sister, who was actually holding the menu upside down.**

"**Here, onee-chan. Hold it like this," he stated, putting down his homework and reset Rio's menu.**

"**How do you say this, onii-san?" asked Rio pointing at the middle of the menu. Kai looked over and examined the word that she had pointed out.**

"**That is 'salad'," stated Kai. Rio looked hard at the word and started to chant "salad" continuously, trying to remember what the word looked like. Kai couldn't help but laugh at Rio's antics. A few of the customers around them chuckled, and a few growled at the toddler. **

"**Kai, when is Okaa-san done working?" she asked, putting the menu down and started to twiddle her thumbs becoming quite bored with the diner that their mother. Kai went back to his arithmetic homework, trying to figure out the problems that their teacher had given to them.**

"**In a bit, Rio-chan," stated Kai, scribbling down the answer he got. Rio sat back in her highchair. She grabbed her dolly off of the counter and started to play with her, glancing over towards the clock behind the counter. Rio put down her dolly and picked up a red crayon and started to draw a red bird on a napkin with long tail feathers.**

"**How are my two babies doing?" asked a tall, beautiful silver haired Russian walking around behind the counter. Rio squeaked with her happiness, clapping her hands together. **

"**Okaa-san!" she chanted. Hiwatari Rahil, their mother, leaned over the counter and stuck her cheek over for Rio to give her a big kiss. She then received one from Kai, and looked between the two of them.**

"**You two are behaving yourselves?" Rahil asked. Rio nodded her head rather fast, letting her hair flap up and down behind her. Rahil leaned over and fixed the ribbon in Rio's hair. **

"**Yup, Okaa-san," stated Kai. Rahil smiled at her well-mannered children.**

"**Good," she said. "Listen, I have to work later today than normal. Do you think you could get both you and your sister to the apartment by yourselves? The diner isn't a very fun place for a child to hang around." She looked between the two and Kai nodded his head at her request. "Wonderful. I'll call your grandmother to go over and watch you tonight." She gave the two of them kisses and headed around to the kitchen. Kai packed up his homework into his duffle bag and jumped out of his seat. Helping Rio out of her highchair, he grasped her hand in his and headed for the exit of the diner. Turning around, Kai looked back towards his okaa-san. **

"**Okaa-san?"**

"**What is it Kai?" she asked, leaning over the counter.**

"**I—" Suddenly Kai noticed a pistol barrel raising slowly over the head of his mother. His face turned a ghostly color, and Rio let out a piercing scream, clinging to his side. Rahil did not seem to notice it or hear Rio. Kai opened his mouth to warn his mother, but no words would come from him. He had gone mute all of a sudden. He tried to run towards her as the barrel was continuously raising over his head. Instead, he fell to the ground, pulling Rio down with him. **

**The little girl clung to him tightly, burying her face in his chest, and bawling her eyes out. Kai wrapped his little sister, and the other reached out for his mother. The trigger was pulled and every single thing in the room went dead silence as his mother collapsed onto the counter, her eyes empty sockets...**

* * *

Kai jumped up in a dead sweat. Panting slightly he looked around his room, listening to the beeping of the alarm clock next to his bed, running his hand through his hair. He sat on the edge of his bed. His memory resurfaced. The memories of his childhood he had wanted to burry deep in his mind and never remember.

The tears of Rio he could feel on his face, the shaking that she commenced as he gripped her tightly in his arms. The pain of losing... Kai shook his head at the thought and had to regain himself.

"Hmm... Kai... what's the matter?" asked the red head next to him. Kai looked down at the woman and rubbed his face, pouring himself a cup of water from the nightstand.

"Oh... nothing," he stated. The red head sat up, covering her chest with the comforter, as she rubbed his back gingerly. Kai drank down the cool liquid until the glass was empty. He still could feel Rio against him. He could never get rid of those dreams. He had tried. He just couldn't.

* * *

A few days later, Kai was sifting through some paperwork on his desk, while Tala was lounging around the office in _the Benu._ There had been lots of phone call suggestions of having Rio sing at the club again, many of the customers petitioning for her return to the stage, but Kai had been firm on his ways. He wasn't going to let his sister portray herself as a whore. Kenny walked into the office, placing his laptop down and a large shift of mail was in his other hand.

"Here, Hiwatari-san," stated Kenny, handing over the mail. Kai took it, and started to flip through the junk mail and bills. Tala, lying down on the couch, looked up for a second, but turned his attention to his little nap. Kai's eyes scanned quickly over each letter as he quickly went through the pile. Then there was one that stopped him. It was an invitation. Kai held it lone from the others, and looked at it carefully.

"Did you see this one?" asked Kai looking up at Kenny. Kenny looked at the letter and nodded his head.

"I did run a scan of that address. It is the governor's address, sir."

"Now what on Earth would that man want me for?" Kai asked rhetorically, hoping Tala wouldn't have a smart-ass reply. He opened up the letter, and read it. It was an invitation to a charity ball on a cruise liner. He looked at it quizzically. "Junk." He threw the invitation down and Tala got up and quickly snatched it. Reading it over quickly he smirked.

"You really should reconsider it, Kai," stated Tala, throwing the invitation at his boss and best friend. Kai glared at him and looked at the letter once more.

"Why should I? I owe nothing to that bastard," declared Kai.

"You don't want the feds looking around here do you?" asked Tala. "Put on a show for them, showcase yourself."

"You are making me sound like a Go-go girl, Tala," declared Kai. "Which I am surely not. This is just going to be a waste of time." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Kai, think about it. It's the governor's charity ball. If you attend it and act like the gentleman well all know you can be, you can work in the fact that you aren't doing anything illegal in the club or your other businesses."

"Sounds too shifty, Tala," stated Kai. "I never was asked to attend one of these before, what if it is a trap?"

"Everything's a trap to you since that incident in the alley way last month," quickly informed Tala. Kai growled lightly at his best friend. "What could it hurt? I'll go if you want. We could probably bring Bryan along as well, and anyone else you think should got, just incase."

"Dates," stated Kai. "We need women for this one." Tala smirked.

"Your only problem should be which one to take," he laughed. Kai chuckled as well at the thought.

"And who are you going to take?" he asked. Tala shrugged.

"I'll find one," he stated. "And it won't be one of your hand-me-down-whores."

"Rio, she'll figure this out rather quickly," Kai declared. "That girl has ears the size of Tokyo."

"So, you're going to go with her?" asked Tala. Kai shook his head.

"No, but I guess we should bring her along." Just then there was a knocking at the door. Kenny walked over and opened the door, and standing in the hallway was Rei, dressed in his leather jacket and his pockets filled with his hands.

"You wanted me, sir?" asked Rei. Kai nodded and waved his hands, beckoning him to come closer.

"Did you get it?" asked Kai. Rei nodded and threw down a package onto the table. Kai took it and opened it up. Inside was a black videotape. Kai put the tape in his desk and nodded towards the boy. "Rei, I was wondering if you knew anything about the Governor's Charity Ball?" Rei shrugged.

"I've heard that it was this weekend, and that most of the corporate presidents around the town are going to be there," he replied.

"I am going to be attending this affair," Kai stated. "I want you to come along as well." Rei nodded his head.

"Alright," he stated.

"And Rei, you're going to need to find a date for this ball," Kai stated. Rei nodded his head once again, flashing a smile.

"No worry there," he stated.

* * *

OMG! Soooo sorry for the long update. I have finals and that's hectic... ugh. And now things are a mess, we're looking at a horse and its all crazy here! Well r&r!!!!

_lil phoenix_


	5. Boom lil lime

**Disclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

**Flashback or Dreams**

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**The sun was shinning brightly down on the grassy knoll as the two Hiwatari children were playing a game of tag with one another and their best friend. The two bluenettes and the red head were running around laughing the entire time. The littlest, Rio, was in her diapers and t-shirt as her older brother in his overalls was chasing her. She was giggling and laughing as Tala ran by and picked her up, and took off.**

"**Hey! Get back here!" shouted Kai after them. Tala was laughing his head off and Rio was on his shoulders giggling her chubby little cheeks off.**

"**Like you could catch me in a million years, Hiwatari!" shouted Tala back towards Kai. The bluenette growled lightly and ran faster. Tala noticed this and picked the pace up another notch.**

**They continued to chase each other under the watchful eye of Kai and Rio's nanny, Katrina. The twenty-some-odd year old kept a careful eye on the children and wasn't letting them out of her site.**

"**KAI!" boomed a menacing voice from behind Katrina. Tala and Kai slowed down to see the elderly man standing in back of the nanny. Rio squeaked and held her hands out towards their grandfather, but he never returned the gesture. Kai and Tala stalked over to the powerful man.**

"**Yes, sir?"**

"**This playtime is over, young Kai," stated Voltaire. "It is time for you to continue your studies. If you are going to be my heir, you must be prime." Kai nodded and Tala put down Rio from his shoulders. The little girl immediately grabbed onto Kai's hand. "Katrina, take the baby and Kai, you report to study 2 for your tutor."**

**Katrina had to pry the little girl from her grip on her onii-san. Rio didn't want to let go of her brother, but Kai ended up pulling his hand away from Rio to help Katrina. He didn't want to let go of his onee-chan, but he knew Oji-san would be upset if he didn't. Rio wanted to cry but Katrina picked her up and turned to Tala.**

"**I'll take you home Tala," she said. The red head nodded and waved good-bye to his best friend as Katrina led him down to the way to his house. Rio waved as well with her chubby fingers. Kai waved back, but Voltaire roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the house. **

**--**

"But onii-san! Please!" pleaded Rio. Kai sat at the table at the little diner in the center of Bay City, unflustered with the pleadings of his onee-chan. He continued to eat his steak as Rio tried to reason with him. "Please, Kai. _The Benu_ is part mine anyway, I should be allowed to sing there if I so chose."

"You only have _the Benu_'s half because of my good graces, Rio," stated Kai. "Plus, once you are out of college you will have a real job and not need the club's financial support." Rio snorted in laughter, catching an eye from her onii-san.

"You aren't fooling anyone Kai," she laughed. "But what's the harm in letting me sing tonight?"

"After last time's fiasco…" Kai began. "I don't trust you as I use to Rio." Rio pouted and sat back in her chair.

"You don't trust me?" She felt hurt, and felt her eyes wanting to swell up. Kai looked up and noticed the hurt in her face. "Through all these years when you've lied to me Kai, I've never not trusted you." She pushed her chair and stormed out of the little diner in a huff. Kai dropped his fork and ran his hand through his hair. One of the waitresses walked over.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up from his seat and following Rio out of the diner.

--

Rio was flustered; she couldn't believe her own blood did not trust her. Yea, this was the first time Rio had pulled anything like that night on her brother, but he did have it coming to himself. She wrapped her suede coat around her shoulders and stalked into the night towards her apartment, until she turned the corner and crashed into someone.

Landing on her butt, she let out an "ouch", and looked up to see who she had bumped into. A hand appeared in front of her face and Rio looked up to see that it was Rei. She smiled and took his hand gingerly as he helped her up.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." Standing up, she brushed herself off. Rei smiled.

"Well, to be honest, neither was I," he laughed.

Kai was coming out of the diner and hear talking around the corner. He heard two familiar voices and stalked over to pear around the corner and saw his onee-chan and new employee conversing. Narrowing his eyes for a second, he continued to watch silently.

"I guess we're both guilty," she giggled. "So, where are you off to now? Not on any 'assignments'?" She eyed him, moving her face close to his and holding in her laughter. Rei snickered and shook his head.

"Now, I'm not obliged to give out that kind of information," he replied. Rio rocked on her feet meekly.

"Oh, I should have expected that answer."

"But if you must know, I was on my way to get dinner before going to 'work'," he replied lightly. "What about you? Did you eat yet? You hungry?"

"I started to eat, but I lost my appetite just a second ago…"

"Oh, 'cause if you were hungry, I would have asked if you would like to dine with me," stated Rei. Kai felt the fire burning inside of him, how dare Rei ask for Rio's company. He was ready to walk in there and interfere, but he noticed the look on Rio's face.

"I would love to go grab a bite with you!" she stated. "I think I just got that craving back!" Her smile was so real, so pure. Unlike her smiles towards the few men she had tried to talk to in _the Benu_ that Kai had seen. Something was holding him back; trust… that was what she wanted from him… he turned and walked back into the diner to pay for his and Rio's food.

"Great," said Rei. He held out his arm Rio grinning as she interlocked her arm in his and walked off towards that same diner Rio had just left from. As Rei went to open the door for her, the door swung open and there stood Kai. Rei's face dropped and both took their arms back immediately. Rio was blushing harshly but awaiting the screams and anger from her brother.

But Kai's expression didn't falter, and he didn't raise his voice at her. _'You owe me big time, lil' one,_' he thought to him. Rei was nervous, why wasn't Kai going ballistic on him for holding onto Kai's onee-chan?

"Rio, you better be at _the Benu_ tonight at 11 sharp with a song ready," he said. Rio's face lit up and she squeaked in joy, jumping and grabbing her brother tightly in a hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she cheered. Kai hugged her back and then put her back down. He eyed Rei harshly.

"I want to see you in my office at 10:30," he stated. Rei nodded his head. Kai walked away, leaving the two of them stunned. Rio was a burst of happiness while Rei had to hide his malevolent grin. He checked his watch, 9:00. Plenty of time.

Kai could feel the frustration growing inside of him. He didn't want Rio to be with Rei. But she asked one thing from him. He couldn't deny it. Kai needed to let loose, let his anger out. Quickly flipping opened his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Yeah, it's Kai. I'm on my way over right now…"

--

Walking up to the apartment, Kai knocked lightly on the wooden door and stepped back, waiting for the response. An old couple walked passed him, eyeing him questionably, but Kai paid no attention to them, and the door was opened. Standing in front of him was a woman with short blond hair that came down to her ear lobes, soft gray eyes, and she was dressed "pleasingly". Her body was half covered in lace, her bra and thong were white lace as she wore a black robe over top, leaning against the wall for Kai.

"Well, come one in, Sir," stated the woman. Kai nodded and walked into the room passed her.

"I can only stay for an hour-"

The woman slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. Turning to Kai, she slammed him against the wall and her lips locked with Kai's, her tongue rubbing over his lips. Kai spun her around so she was now pinned to the wall. Kai pressed her wrists against the wall next to her head, his tongue running under her lip roughly, demanding entrance into her warm cavern. The woman melted at his touch.

She opened her mouth to him and left his tongue slip into her, exploring the cavern. His tongue stroked her own, they only pulled away slightly for air, but Kai put his hands on her face, and pulled her towards the center of the room as he continued to kiss her passionately. Together they flopped onto the couch and the woman pulled away in the dark room. She unclasped her bra and let her full breasts bounce out of their confinement, raising her chest for him. Kai buried his face in their fullness, as he rubbed his thumb over one nipple.

Moaning his name, the woman slid down off the couch, and Kai sat down, spreading his legs, and leaning back letting out a sigh. The woman undid his belt buckle and continued to strip Kai's pelvis area until she saw her prize. Taking his cock in between her hands, she leaned forward and started to lick it, slowly and surely taking it all in her mouth.

Kai stiffed for a second, feeling his arousal growing. As the woman continued to tease and torment his arousal and ball sac, Kai stared into the darkness. Closing his eyes, he saw a pair of eyes crossing his vision. The memory flew quickly back to him, and Kai seemed to be going delusional in his mind. The blond was replaced with a woman with charcoal hair and silver bangs, and silver eyes. He smiled and in his mind he moaned one name as he felt himself release his seed…

"_Nikita…"_

--

Kai sat in his chair an hour later and Tala was over on the couch, flipping through some magazine when Rei entered the room. Tala's eyes wandered from the 'paper over towards Rei with a cautious glare to them, but he made no other notion towards Rei. Shutting the door behind him, Rei walked over to Kai's desk, not even casting Tala a look.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked, hands behind his back.

"How was your dinner with Rio?" Kai questioned. Tala fell off of the couch in shock. Both looked over towards the wolf and back towards each other. Tala was baffled, what did Kai just ask? He sat himself back on the couch, curious as ever.

"It was fine," he stated. "Your onee-chan is a very smart woman." Kai nodded.

"And did you find a date for that charity banquet?" asked Kai. Rei shook his head.

"I haven't yet, I've been busy with the work I'm presented," declared Rei, trying to not make it sound like an excuse. Kai nodded, chewing the air and tapping his fingertips lightly on each other.

"I see. Well I would like you to take Rio to the banquet-" Again Tala fell down off of the couch. "As an escort, and a body guard. I don't want anything to happen to her. I'm not trusting of this banquet but as I see, it is necessary for me to attend, and Rio will worm her way in there anyway." Rei smiled deeply inside and nodded his head.

"I would love to escort her," he stated. "Is that all?"

"Yes. You are dismissed." Rei bowed to him and turned to walk out of the room. After the neko-jin was out, Tala ran over towards Kai and slammed his fists on the table.

"Are you baka?" asked Tala feverishly. Kai shook his head.

"I want to see whose side this guy is on," declared Kai. "Besides you can't take her anyway. Aren't you going with the parasite-"

"Nikita."

"As I said, the parasite," declared Kai firmly. "What ever possessed you to bring her?" Tala shrugged.

'_Well, Kao-ri hasn't left her apartment since that one night, and I think Bryan's taking her anyway…Wait! Why the hell do I care about that brat?'_

"Anyway, you will still need to stay close to Rio all night," declared Kai. "I don't want anymore of a risk than I've already put on her." Tala nodded, still not liking the idea that Rei goes with Rio. "You were the one who insisted I go to this affaire anyway Tala…"

--

"COME ON KAO-RI!" shouted Rio banging on the door to her best friend's apartment. Rio was dressed in a long navy blue satin dress that was fitting. There was a slit that went up her right leg to just above her calf. She wore diamond earrings and the same necklace she always wore. Around her shoulders was a matching shawl. Her hair had been put up into a tight bun but a few of her bangs fell out and instead, Nikita had used the curler iron and made them spinning. She continued to bang on the door. Bryan was standing next to her in his tux.

Slowly the door opened and they both could see Kao's eye peering out. "What do you want?" Rio rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, revealing the rest of Kao in a crimson halter-top dress that came down to her ankles.

"So you are ready! GOOD!" exclaimed Rio.

"I'm not going," said Kao-ri with each word dropping an octave. Rio rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're going! Now shut the trap and get out of that damned apartment!" Kao shook her head.

"I don't want to go-"

"Come off of it, Kao. Bryan's here," said Rio, looking back towards the Hiwatari bodyguard.

"I'm sorry to put you through this trouble, Bryan, but I can't go…"

"Why not?" asked Rio.

"Because… just because…" Rio looked back to Bryan and nodded her head. Kao's eyes shrunk as she watched Bryan advance on her. Putting her up hands in defense, she was no match as the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rio grinned sheepishly at her best friend as she watched her being carried down the stairway by Bryan.

Getting outside, Bryan put Kao back on her own two feet, and the three limousines were set up. One for Kai and his date, another for Tala and Nikita, and a third for Rio, Rei, Bryan, and Kao-ri. Getting into their limo, Rei got out and helped Rio in, as Bryan helped Kao in. Shutting the doors behind them, the three limos took off towards the docks.

Stopping outside of the pier, the three limousines opened their doors to reveal the four couples. Dangling on Kai's hip was Sakaki Tomoe, a woman close to Rio's age with long charcoal colored back hair. Rio and Tala suspected that Kai only took her because she looked identical to Nikita, but Kai never stated his motive for taking Tomoe. To be all-honest, she was in quiet a few of Rio's college classes, and Rio never found her too appealing as a person…

The girls all interlocked arms with their dates and Kai and Tomoe led the way, followed by Tala and Nikita, and Bryan and Kao-ri. Rei looked down at Rio who was having a hard time containing her excitement. Fixing a piece of Rio's hair to get it out of her face, Rei smiled at her.

"You ready?" She nodded and they started off after the others. The governor, his wife, and two 20-year-old twin girls immediately greeted them. Kai shook hands and played his part as a caring citizen.

"I'm glad to see that you were able to attend tonight's festivities, Hiwatari-san," said the governor, as he was shaking hands. "And this must be the lovely Rio." The elder man looked over to Rio as he took her hand gingerly. "You are as beautiful as ever." Rio smiled and blushed.

"Thank you sir," said Rio. The man nodded.

"Well this place does look crowded," declared Kai looking around the deck of the cruise liner. There was not much room to walk around as it was packed to the brink with the richest people in and near Bay City. Diamonds were fashioned all over the place by the women.

"Yes, Kai, it was quite a turnout," declared the governor. "Come, I wish for you and your companions to dine with me tonight." Kai bowed to him slightly and took Tomoe around the waist and followed the snowy-haired man down to the dinning hall. Nikita couldn't help but contain a growl inside of her.

--

Sitting down in their seats, dinner was served rather quickly. Kai and the governor talked politics and business with each other, Kai purposely avoiding certain other areas' of discussion. Finishing her meal, Rio looked down and noticed a few couples dancing down there. Rei watched her eyes and got out of his seat.

"Would the lady care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Rio nodded and took his offered hand, was led down to the dancing area. Tala and Nikita joined them, and surprisingly so did Bryan and Kao-ri. The musicians were strumming a soft slow song right about now, and the couples paired up and moved together with the music.

'This is boring' thought Tala as he was slow dancing with Nikita. The woman continued to glare at Kai's concubine menacingly. She couldn't help but feel jealousy over Tomoe. That girl didn't deserve a man like Kai—WAIT! What did she just think?? She had to get her mind off of Kai and Tomoe… how? 

"So...Tala...nice night eh?" she asked. _'God nice try for a conversation Nik..._' Tala seemed to be in his own world, not even remotely clued into what was going on around him or even what Nikita was saying.

"Hmm? Oh... night...nice...yea...I guess so."

"You as bored as I am?" Her eyelids drooped a little bit, as the late night of dinning and listening to Kai converse with Tomoe peeping in here and there about herself and about school, and how she and Rio were like the best of friends. Well that part was when Rio wasn't around to back up that "information".

"Hmm?... bored...yea..." Nikita shook her head. He wasn't paying attention to her and she didn't blame him. She really didn't want to be there with Tala, she wanted someone else. Her eyes cast over towards Kao-ri and Bryan.

'Poor Kao...she looks like a zombie' Tala's eyes as well wandered over towards Kao-ri and Bryan for a second, before his gaze settled back on Rei and Rio who were about fifteen yards away from him and Nikita. 

'_Hm... something's not right here...'_ He never liked Rei, Tala was open about that, no doubt about it. He still wasn't pleased with Kai's "test", especially when it included Rio. Had Kai lost his mind?

Nikita continued to glare at Kai and Tomoe. She growled inside her head, but neither Kai nor his whore ever looked back at her. _'Bastard...'_

Rei continued to slow dance with Rio across the floor, purposely-keeping distance between him and Tala. Tala was suspicious, and Rei knew it. He didn't want any chance at a screw up there…

"So...anything new?" he asked Rio. The Hiwatari shrugged and rested the side of her face on his muscular chest.

"Just boring classes. Ugh, college is such a drag," declared Rio. "It doesn't help I have to listen to Tomoe in some of the classes. So... how's the "business" going? I hope my brother isn't troubling you too much?" She looked back up at him, staring him in the eye for a serious answer. Oh how she had fallen for the neko-jin.

"Nah. He isn't, but you don't have to worry. I can take care of myself you know," declared Rei.

Rio laughed lightly, "I'm sure you can handle yourself. Just a girl thing to worry..."

"So...did you ever figure out what was wrong with your friend? Man...that last note nearly busted my ear drums," recalled Rei. Rio's cheery expression dropped as she cast her eyes in Kao's direction, looking passed Tala and Nikita.

"Kao... yea... actually I'm lucky I even got her here. Had to get Bryan to carry her out of her apartment to get her here," said Rio, half jokingly.

Rei laughed at the idea. "What happened to her must've been pretty bad if you could get her 'out' of her apartment..."

"Kao's usually a riot. Hell, she's the reason I 'changed' my performance at _the Benu,"_ said Rio. "But yea. She's really depressed. I tried to get Tala to bring her, but she flipped a shit on me about that."

"She has a thing for devil horns over there?" He gently spun Rio around in tune with the music before catching her again and continuing the dance.

Rio spun and put her hand back on his shoulder again. "She won't admit it. But I know she does. Even when she was with her ex. It was always so obvious."

"Poor Kao-ri. Well what about you...how many ex's have you had?" Rei raised a brow as he lowered his head towards Rio with big eyes.

"Do you want me to lie?"

"I take it your brother's stricter than I thought then?" he asked, raising his head back to its normal level.

"You don't know the half of it," sighed Rio. "At least you could get out of it... or you could have. Me… I'm stuck with him."

"You're a good dancer Rio..." said Rei as he twirled her again changing the subject.

"At least you don't have two left feet!"

"He, he..." he sweat-dropped, "At my old job you had to be really quick on your feet..."

"What did you do?" asked Rio curiously.

'_Think Rei think damnit!!!'_ "Uh...my oto-san used to be a cop remember? I was a cop for a little while as well." Rei mentally wiped his brow.

"Really? I never really knew my oto-san," she said a little depressed. "Hmm…it was only Okaa-san, Kai, and me growing up... and of course Tala was like an onii-san... I think he spent more time at the diner than with his own parents. And then there was Oji-san. That was about the family I had."

"So...what did your okaa-san do?" asked Rei. _'Other than steal an ancient power from my boss.'_

"Oh, she worked at this little diner on the other side of Japan. Not much else. She was always there. There was that job and at the hospital."

"Interesting...your okaa-san must've been very beautiful...where else could you have gotten your good looks from?" Rei winked at Rio, which caused her to blush even more than she already was.

"I'm no where near her..."

"I bet you're ten times prettier..." said Rei letting out a heart breaking smile. "So is it true what they say about the ancient po—"

**-- A few minutes earlier --**

Tala continued to stair at the wall as he danced with Nikita on the dance floor. Nikita looked between Tala and Kao, they looked all too similar. She smirked…

'_I think I can fix Kao-ri's zombie-ness.' _"So Tala...what do you think about Kao-chan?" asked Nikita mischievously.

"Hmm...Kao...yea..."

Nikita continued to prod him. "You like Kao-chan?"

"Hmm...Kao-chan?...what...WHAT?!" Tala was totally caught off his guard and almost fell down on Nikita. The woman burst out in laughter at Tala.

"Tala for a second there I thought you were going to start drooling…" Tala wiped his mouth quickly at the comment, which only made Nikita laugh even harder than before. This grown up hit man was acting like a teenager…

"So you do like little Kao-chan..."

"No…she's…Rio's best friend. I have to baby- sit them too much to ever think about her other than some stuck up, snobby, little taker brat," declared Tala in a rush to cover his tracks.

Nikita frowned. "So then you hate her..." She looked away from Tala and mumbled "You're no better than Juro then..." Tala eyed her while she was mumbling to herself, and stopped dancing, holding on to her shoulders.

"What's that face for?? You are too much like Rio and Kai... you're thinking something..."

"I am but you'll never know..." she smirked.

"Tell me... now," demanded Tala, his voice sounding slightly threatening.

"Hmmm...no...."

"Tell me Nikita or I'm going to have a nice chat with Kai tonight, about the looks you've been giving him," snickered Tala. Nikita could only return Tala with a glare, but then she let a smirk glide onto her face instead.

"And I'll be sure to tell Kai that you're drooling over the little neko-girl that's Rio's best friend..."

"And Kai would care about my personal life how? Now, if I got you two back together... I could see a nice bonus in it for me. I was looking for a new penthouse anyway..."

Nikita's eye twitched. "Oh you're good Tala...but...I happen to be better...I'll tell Kai how you left Kao-ri and Rio alone that one night..." She stopped herself to laugh menacingly, "…to get tampons! Rio tells me things..." Tala's eyes widened in the horror of the thought. How dare Rio tell Nikita! His anger built up inside.

'_They are dead!'_ "You... wouldn't... dare..."

"Try me menstrual boy," Nikita smirked, "…now repeat after me...Nikita wasn't planning anything."

"…" Tala didn't answer, his face growing red in his anger and humiliation.

"Tala..." said Nikita in a dangerous tone, waving her finger at him. Tala then smirked and lowered his head towards Nikita's.

"'Tala'. There I said it." Nikita rolled her eyes and started to dance with Tala once more. Her eyes fell onto Tomoe.

'_Stupid bitch...' _Tala noticed now where Nikita was looking and a smile formed on his face.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" he asked rather quickly.

"Do _I_ detect a sense of jealousy?" Tala gave her a slightly confused look as she was trying to shift the conversation. "'You better not be dating Kai Tala'." Nikita smirked as Tala's face fell once again. "Yeah I heard about that too..."

But Tala wouldn't let her get the upper hand of the wolf. "Do I have some competition?" he smirked, raising his brow jokingly.

"Yeah they have 20 pairs of legs ten heads and 10 different names..." she sneered. "And the one over there is named Sakaki Tomoe." Nikita threw another dirty look towards Tomoe.

"So I am right. Hmm... I could go and get her away from Kai if you want a little one on one time with him..." he snickered with a devious grin.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT WHORE, GAY-BOY!!!!"

"Now... that is not very nice to call me that, Nikita... I'll have you know, Kai's not my type... Hard to believe. I know, but he just isn't," said Tala, his voice laced in sarcasm and humor. Nikita laughed lightly.

"You're funny when you're not being a bastard Tala..."

Tala smirked, "Do I take that as a compliment coming from you?"

"Please don't." Nikita looked over at Rei and Rio. "They'd make such a cute couple…" Tala looked where Nikki was now, and could only growl.

"I don't trust him."

"But still if we could trust him...they'd be so cute together! And he _did_ save her life Tala can't you cut him some slack?" asked Nikita. Tala shook his head at the thought of actually trusting a neko-jin.

"And hell's just a sauna... Rio's not going to get hurt again. If that means she's single all her life... I'll make sure she is," declared Tala. Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Ugh you and Kai, I swear you're both idiotic fools!"

"I prefer the term intellectually correct."

"Fuck off Mr. Perfect..."

"No thank you, Nikita," began Tala, "…I prefer not to fuck myself." He smirked with a witty grin towards her.

"I hate you Ivanov...you know that..."

"I don't need someone to love me to fuck them," winked Tala. Nikita grabbed him by the color of his tuxedo.

"If you ever do that to Kao-ri I'll... Oh look at me babbling nonsense..." Nikita laughed nervously.

"Are you mistaking Kao for Kai? I thought you just said I was gay? Are you jealous of me? Do you want my bitch that bad?" Tala was laughing a storm inside.

"AHHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!" Nikita attempted to shake him insanely, but the much taller Russian wasn't fazed.

"Just admit it... you want Kai back..."

"Never..." Tala's eyes caught a hold of Kao and he frowned.

"What happened to her?" asked Tala nudging his head towards Kao.

"Go find out for yourself, gay-boy," groaned Nikita pushing herself away from Tala. "I need a drink." She left the dance floor, walking over to the bar.

Tala walked over towards Kao, after she and Bryan broke a part. "Hey Kao..." Kao-ri turned dully towards Tala.

"Tala...nice to see you..."

"Um... you don't seem to be yourself."

"What do you mean? Then again...perhaps I'm not myself..."

"Well. You've deffinetly been high tailing it every time I turn down the same isle at _the Benu_ as you."

"I apologize..." Kao-ri started to walk away from the glass wall next to her, but Tala grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me. I'm a professional about keeping secrets," he joked, trying to get the girl to smile. And it worked as he saw a tiny smile crack on her face.

"I know...but how could I tell you something...that's already been told..." Tala was confused. He obviously didn't hear anything so he wanted to know now.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's wrong." Kao-ri's smile faded as she shook her head no towards him, not looking him in the eye anymore. "Come on, Kao. Trust me... You can tell me-" Suddenly Tala heard a ticking sound and he stood up straight looking around.

"What is it Tala?" asked Kao. Tala brushed his finger over her mouth to silence her. The ticking was growing more rapidly and louder. Turning to look at the glass wall, he noticed flashing red light.

"GET DOWN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room looked towards him, and Kai stood up in his seat staring at Tala, as the Russian pushed Kao behind him.

There was a huge explosion and the glass was shattered, sending the stray pieces flying. Rei quickly, with his neko skills, pulled Rio to the ground and jumped on top of her, shielding her from the flying glass. Everyone else fell to the ground, and covered their wrists, necks, and eyes.

The glass shards settled on the ground and the crowd of people ran out of the cruise liner as quickly as they could, finding any possible exit. Kai instructed the governor and his family to leave the area as soon as possible. Taking his advice, the man and his relatives left the smoking room. Tomoe followed them, under Kai's orders. Kai jumped down from the platform and ran towards the dance floor, crushing more glass as he ran.

"TALA! RIO!" he shouted into the smoke, coughing as he inhaled some of it. He came across a coughing Nikita on the ground. Helping her onto her feet, "You OK?" Nikita nodded.

Tala was lying on the ground on his back; rolling side to side as his right hand was covering is agonizing eyes. The pain was unbearable and taking over his whole body. Tala seized to feel anything other than the burning sensation in his eyes. He couldn't feel the warm crimson blood covering his hand and seeping through.

"What the hell!" cried Rio under Rei's protective position. She continued to cough as she inhaled the smoke as well.

"You OK?" asked Rei softly towards her. Rio nodded.

"RIO!" shouted Kai, trying to find his onee-chan.

Kao-ri opened her eyes and rolled onto her hands and knees, careful with the lying glass shards all around. She looked around and saw Tala on the ground through the thick smoke. "T-T-Ta-Tal-a?" she said shaking. Carefully, Kao-ri crawled over to him.

"Ugh..." Kao-ri saw his face and hand, and her eyes popped out of her head.

"TALA!!!!!" shouted Rio, finally seeing her oldest friend on the ground in pain.

"What the fuck! Rio you Ok?" asked Kai finally making it over to her and Rei.

"Don't worry about me! Tala's hurt!" cried Rio, choking on her words.

"She's ok Kai," nodded Rei. Kai shook his head and rushes over towards Tala.

Kao-ri knelt next to the man who was going into shock, and reached a hand towards him, trying to find his free hand. "Tala..." Tala continued to moan and cover his eyes. He felt his body convulse into the symptoms of shock, but he couldn't tell anyone.

"Fucking bastard..." mumbled Kai when he got over to his best friend. He looked and saw the multiple gashes on Tala's face and body from the glass shards. Tala had been closest to the blast; he got the blunt of the attack. Kai didn't know what to do. From what he could see, Tala was in serious trouble. The man tried to roll onto his feet, but Kai pinned him to the ground. Rio was shaking under Rei's arms in fright. She was scared out of her mind. Kao-ri widened at the blood leaking down Tala's cheeks and face.

"No..."

Suddenly a bunch of men dressed in black suits rush in to the smoke-filled room and surrounded the group. Kai glared at the men, the only one in the room (or so he thought) who knew who they were… Bái Hu Zu men. Each had a gun cocked in their hands. Then stepping around them was their leader, dressed his best.

"It seems I just missed the festivities," stated Lee, cracking a joke. No one in the room was amused. "Kai...we meet at last..."

Rei held Rio protectively in his arms, close to his body. "It's ok...it's going to be ok Rio..." he whispered into her ear. The Hiwatari, growing pale with fright, nodded her head slightly.

Tala could hear the voice. He knew it too. "Bastard..." Tala struggled to get up but Kao and Kai thrusted him back to the ground.

'_Who is that?'_ wondered Rio still hiding under Rei.

"So you planned this, you bastard," snarled Kai, standing up in front of Kao and Tala.

"No!" quickly cried Kao as she saw Tala struggling to get up. "Stay down, you're hurt!!! Tala please...for once just listen to me...let Kai and the rest of us take care of this...you need help..." Rei rose onto his feet and took out his own gun.

"Rio...stay close." He glared at Lee's direction. _'This wasn't the plan...he wasn't supposed to blow up the ship.'_ Tala continued to groan, but since Kai was standing he found his chance to get on his hand and knees, his one hand still covering over his eyes.

'_That one does have spunk,'_ thought Lee to himself, watching Tala. Kai pulled out his own gun and held it towards Lee's face.

"Don't get involved, Nikita," Kai said watching as Nikita started to move forward. She was halted by his words, fearing that if she did anything wrong… "What the fuck do you want Lee? I see you set this up nicely enough."

'_Be careful Kai... please... I don't want to lose you too...' _thought Rio, pleading in her mind, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Damn it Tala!!! Fine be stubborn!!!" snapped Kao. She forced him to wrap an arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet. Rei was glaring at the guards surrounding them.

"Give me the power Kai...the ancient power that belongs to the Bái Hu Zu that your **whore** of an okaa-san stole from us!!!" demanded Lee. Rio and Kai felt the anger rising inside of them.

"Don't you dare call my okaa-san a whore!"

"Stay out of it Rio! You're going to regret that, Lee. I don't know what you're talking about anyway," replied Kai.

"Humph...Kao?...where's that bastard," asked Tala, letting go of his face, showing the goriness of it. He looked for his gun.

"The ancient power Kai...give me it...or tell me where it is!!! Or else..." Lee snapped his fingers and some guards to move in on Rio and Rei. Kai's eyes popped wide open

'_Is this a test...are you testing me Lee?'_ growled Rei to himself.

"You stay away from her you bastards!!!" shouted Nikita.

"Leave her out of this!" snapped Kai. "She has not part in it! There is no power Lee! You are chasing a fucking fable!"

Lee snorted, shaking his head at Kai. "Fine then Kai...if that's the way it is...Guards! Kill them all." Lee turned his back on Kai and started walking away from the group. Rei glared at him.

'_I'm not done with you Lee...I need to know why you're jeopardizing my mission...'_ Rei pulled out a smoke bomb from his pocked, and ran swiftly towards the direction Lee left. "Kai! Get everyone out of here...I'll take care of Lee!!!"

"Don't! You fool!" shouted Kai at the running figure. Rei stopped and spun around.

"Hey...I've got a small matter of revenge I gotta take care of!" Rei 'informed' Kai, "...now get Rio and the others out of here!!!!" Rei threw the smoke bomb on the ground, as the smoke spurted out. The suited men were too busy coughing, giving them the time needed. Kai grabbed Rio from the ground.

"Get out of here!" He then grabbed Tala from Kao-ri, and started to run out of the room, dodging the sight of the suited men.

"What about Rei!?" asked Kao-ri as she watched the Hiwataris and Ivanov get out of the room.

"Kao-ri...just run damnit!!!" barked Nikita grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a dead run in their high heels. Rio turned back and looked at Rei as he was running, Nikita grabbed her as well.

"REI!!!! DONT!" Rei looked back in Rio's direction, he felt his heart sinking. Why was his heart sinking? No… it couldn't be… Rei shook the idea out of his head.

'_Mariah, Mariah, Mariah!'_ he continued to chant in his head. "Lee..." Then around the corner, Rei found his boss and onii-san of his fiancé. Rei let out a growl towards the leader. "Why are you interfering with the mission? I having enough trouble even found out anything about the ancient power..." But Lee didn't seem to listen to him as the neko-jin continued to laugh at him, slapping his knee. Lee was crying he was laughing so hard.

"Brilliant performance back in there, Rei. I applaud you," said Lee as he mockingly clapped his hands together. Rei shrugged his shoulders, shrugging off his anger.

"Yeah...thanks," he replied. "I've barely gained their trust...but I think with this heroic act...I might be in their inner circle now..." Lee's brow rose.

"That little bitch seems worried enough. You better not do anything that would upset Mariah…" Rei shook his head.

"I 'saved' her from Kevin. I've earned her trust easily," declared Rei. "It's just Kai and that spike-headed freak guard of his."

"Yes," pondered Lee, tapping his fingers to his chin. "They are becoming a problem. Did you find any information out on the power?"

"None yet...I've only just begun my little game with their minds...you can't rush these things you know..."

"I will wait, But I am not very patient, Rei."

"I know Lee..."

"It seems as though I have more trust from Kai's women then from Kai himself..." Lee laughed at the thought. "He's not very patient either. You need to speed it up."

"Right." Rei ripped the sleeve of his tuxedo off and messes up his hair, making himself looking ruffled. He undid his shirt and pulled half of it out. "I should get back to them now...what do you think should I say, that you managed to get away or that you pulled a fast one and let out your full army of guards on me?" Rei chuckled lightly. Lee was fiddling with a gun that was in his hands from earlier in the room.

"You want this to be realistic right?" Lee quickly raised the automatic and pulled trigger. Rei richotted into the wall, clutching his shoulder. "There... no hard feelings, friend?" Lee turned on his heel and walked out, the other suits following behind him.

Rei's eyes widen in pain. _'He...He shot me.... the bastard shot me...'_ Rei stumbled his way towards the exit; he fell to his knees holding his shoulder. _'Damn...it hurts...'_

--

Outside of the 'liner, all the guests were standing in clutter, all in an uproar and ready to panic even more than they had already. Kai had Tala lying on the ground and some women offered their shawls to him as a pillow. Kao sat next to him, crying lightly. Tomoe was nearby, wanting to cling to Kai, but he was currently holding his frightened onee-chan. Then there was a gunshot from in cruise liner. Rio's eyes widened and she cried out.

"NO! REI!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rio tried to run off towards the cruise liner and Rei, but Kai's grip on her tightened.

"Don't be foolish," he stated. Nikita stood next to them, Tomoe on her other side.

"Rio...if Rei's as good as he says...then he's fine..." she tried to cheer up the hysterical girl, but Rio fell to her knees crying her eyes and heart out. Kai followed her to the ground, as did Nikita as the girl cried into Kai's chest.

Rei got up from his fall and continued his struggling walk out of the cruise liner. He made it to the docks and then slowly down the ramp. The crowd gasped and Rio looked up with her blood shot eyes. Rei made it halfway down the ramp before his missed his step and fell down, rolling down the ramp onto the docks, landing in a clutter.

"REI!" Rio got out of Kai's grip and ran over towards Rei, quickly kneeling to his side, pushing him onto his back. Rei looked up at Rio and with his only good hand, use the back of it (which wasn't bloody) to wipe away that rouge strand of hair from her face.

"H-Hey Rio...w-what're...you crying...about....?" He then clutched his shoulder tighter.

Tala was still on the ground moaning, a few of the people offering their coats to cover the shaking man. It was a disaster, this whole banquet. Kao-ri covered Tala with the coats and carefully took one of the shawls from the women and placed it over his eyes.

"Tala...we need to get you to a hospital..." said Kao-ri in a soft voice.

"And we need to get Hero-boy over there to the hospital too..." declared Nikita.

"No...I'm fine... really..." said Tala, shaking like he was in Antarctica in a swimsuit.

"Shut up," said Kai. "You're not kidding anyone. Someone, call an ambulance now!"

"One is already on the way!" shouted someone from the crowd.

"Call another then!"

"Damnit Tala," gritted Kao-ri through her clenching teeth. "No you're not fine!" Kao-ri was trying to stop herself from crying.

Rio was kneeling neck to Rei, crying hysterically again, only this time she was happy that he was alive. "You bastard... you're hurt!"

"N-No I'm not...o-ok maybe I am," said Rei, starting to laugh nervously.

"Don't go psycho on me now!"

"I'm not going psycho Rio!!!!"

Tala was moaning the ground, trying to get up even though he was shaking horribly. Kai kneeled down next to him and took off his own jack and piled it on the mountain of coats.

"Calm down," said Kai. "You're going into shock. You got to stay with us." Kao-ri tried to hug him in the mountain of coats.

"It's ok...everything's going to be ok...soon..."

"My...eyes..."

"Just stay calm, Tala," instructed Kai. "Keep talking. You have to stay awake. What happened back there?"

"I heard....the ticking.... and then... I saw a red light... the last thing I saw was Kao in between me and that glass... I can't... my eyes.... pain..." Tala's voice drifted in and out of its strength and he could feel his body losing its energy, and he felt more tired. He already couldn't see, so he wanted to sleep.

"No, Tala," commanded Kai. "Keep talking. Don't stop."

"Oh Tala..." said Nikita looking from above.

"Rio, take your shawl and wrap it tightly around his wound," shouted Kai towards his onee-chan. Rio nodded and did so, trying to hold back the tears. "Take your coat and cover him. Tala, just stay calm. We're going to get you to the hospital."

"No… hospital…" Tala started to go frenzy on them. Kai growled. He knew the only thing Tala was deathly afraid of was hospitals. It wasn't helping. Tala was struggling to get up and get away. The white building was the last place Tala wanted to be, even if his eyes were in trouble.

"I can hear the ambulance," said Nikita, swatting down next to him. "So it's too late Tala…" Kao-ri tried to hug him with more effort.

"I'm sorry...but you're hurt badly Tala...we don't have any choice..."

"Hey...hey Rio," said Rei through some labored breathing. "I'm.... I'm sorry that I got you worried...and-and that I'm makin' you cry..."

Rio sniffled, "Too late for that now." She secured the tie and put more pressure on the wound.

"Sorry.... Rio...d-d'you think you could forgive me...?"

"What do you think, baka?"

Rei laughed lightly, "P-Probably not..." Rio leaned down and hugged him tightly, trying not to hurt him anymore. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, crying into him. "Please don't cry anymore Rio..."

"I don't want... the fucking hospital...never again..." Tala moaned, still trying to struggle. A few of the men nearby had to help Kai and keep the strong Russian on the ground.

"Suck it up. You're the one who convinced me to come here anyway!"

"I'm sorry," cried Kao. "I'm sorry...it's all my fault..." She started crying on the mound.

"It won't be long now," said Nikita as the bright ambulance light were flashing in their sight.

"Kao... stop... crying," struggled Tala.

"I-I'm not crying!" protested Kao-ri, more tears spilling. Tala could see, so he couldn't see her tears.

"Don't... argue...with...me...woman."

"Then stop telling me what to do you-you baka!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Two stretchers were brought from the two ambulances and two teams of EMTs rushed over to the neko-jin and Russian. Kai walked over and peeled Rio away from Rei, holding on to her tightly. Rei was put on the stretcher and secured. As he was placed in the back of the van, he waved to Rio, who could only cry into her brother all the more.

Those who came for Tala worked quickly. They took off all the coats and grabbed a thermal blanket from the van. Wrapping him in that, they quickly took gauze pads and replaced them for the shawl and wrapped his head with the pads over his eyes carefully. Soon he too was on a stretcher and put in the ambulance van. With the doors shut, the crowd could only watch as the two were driven to the Bay City Hospital…

* * *

Mah!!!! THIS IS LONG! 19 pages on Word with 10 point verdana font. o.O WOW! Now things are really heating up!!! Well until next time...

_lil phoenix_


	6. Crimson Tears

**Disclaimer: **Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Stress a word_

**Flashback or Dreams**

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 6_

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later that Kai found himself sitting quietly with Rio and the others waiting to find out how Rei and Tala were doing. Unfortunately, since it was a busy city, the hospital had been very crowded when they arrived and asked for news on the injured men.

In no time, Kai and the three girls were ushered out of the main waiting room and into a smaller conference room that they all assumed was used for doctors' conferences. After being asked to wait there, the nurse who had escorted them disappeared. As each minute passed, the blatant fear in the small room seemed to develop. Feeling his nerves beginning to wear away, Kai continued to fumble with his hands through his hair. Rio and Kao were leaning against one another, close to tears. Nikita was waiting patiently, masking her emotions from them all.

"_Stupid...Kao-ri you stupid bitch...look what you've done now..."_ thought Kao-ri clenching her fists tightly. Her hands shook at the pressure she exposed upon herself. Kao couldn't see through her tearing eyes. And Rio was the same, except she found her nerves betraying her as she started to shake with fright. The more time only could me more trouble.

Their silence was interrupted as they heard the door creak open. Four pairs of eyes turned to see a man in a white coat enter the room with a file in his one hand. Closing the door behind him, he looked over towards them all and asked, "Are you here with Tala Ivanov and Rei Kon?" Kai and Rio jumped out of their seats.

"Yes!" squeaked Rio.

"That is us," declared Kai.

"How are they doing?" asked Nikita as calmly as she possibly could.

"Sit down please," said the doctor, taking his own seat at the head of the table. Rio and Kai fell in line and sat themselves back down. The doctor put the paper down in front of him and folded his hands together as he looked between all of them. "First I must ask if anyone of you are related to either of the patients?" They all looked between one another and shook their heads.

"No," replied Kai. The doctor shook his head.

"Than I can't give out the details on either patient's conditions," replied the doctor in a sigh, immediately getting a jumping pair of Hiwataris and Kao. "It is hospital policy for the patients' protection of privacy. I am sorry but all I can say-"

"They are both valued employees of mine," explained Kai, interrupting the doctor. His eyes were closed and his voice was stern. Rio had opened her mouth to say something, but it snapped shut right away. "And I am the closest thing to family that Tala has." Kai's eyes opened as he looked over towards the doctor with a serious look on his face.

"Then I have a question for you," said the doctor, looking between the four of them. "Would you please tell me what exactly happened?" His voice was curious while at the same time stern. Their answer would probably dictate the information or not. They all looked between each other, unsure who would tell, but Kai turned to the doctor once again.

"We were at the charity banquet on the governor's cruise liner, when out of no where Tala screamed out to everyone as the glass wall in front of him shattered. By the time we got him out, we realized Rei was still inside. He came out a few minutes later clutching his right shoulder," he retold, reliving the memory.

…

"**What is it Tala?" asked Kao. Tala brushed his finger over her mouth to silence her. The ticking was growing more rapidly and louder. Turning to look at the glass wall, he noticed flashing red light.**

"**GET DOWN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room looked towards him, and Kai stood up in his seat staring at Tala, as the Russian pushed Kao behind him.**

**There was a huge explosion and the glass was shattered, sending the stray pieces flying. Rei quickly, with his neko skills, pulled Rio to the ground and jumped on top of her, shielding her from the flying glass. Everyone else fell to the ground, and covered their wrists, necks, and eyes.**

**The glass shards settled on the ground and the crowd of people ran out of the cruise liner as quickly as they could, finding any possible exit. Kai instructed the governor and his family to leave the area as soon as possible. Taking his advice, the man and his relatives left the smoking room. Tomoe followed them, under Kai's orders. Kai jumped down from the platform and ran towards the dance floor, crushing more glass as he ran.**

"**TALA! RIO!" he shouted into the smoke, coughing as he inhaled some of it. He came across a coughing Nikita on the ground. Helping her onto her feet, "You OK?" Nikita nodded.**

**Tala was lying on the ground on his back; rolling side to side as his right hand was covering is agonizing eyes. The pain was unbearable and taking over his whole body. Tala seized to feel anything other than the burning sensation in his eyes. He couldn't feel the warm crimson blood covering his hand and seeping through…**

… **He made it to the docks and then slowly down the ramp. The crowd gasped and Rio looked up with her blood shot eyes. Rei made it halfway down the ramp before his missed his step and fell down, rolling down the ramp onto the docks, landing in a clutter.**

…

"Well, your story does match the inquiries that my team and I have come to," said the doctor, opening the file and sifting through the papers. "Rei has suffered from a gunshot wound through his right shoulder. He has ceased with the bleeding, so we are not worried about any problems with blood loss or clotting.

Rei also was suffering from a fever we believe to have come from wound and shock. Currently, he his stabilized and is under medication to reduce the pain. But we are going to require him to stay overnight just to be sure his temperature does not raise again and his wound does not open over night." Rio could feel her knuckles turning white as she gripped her chair handles tighter and tighter. Rio could feel a hand placed gently on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Nikita's face full of concern.

"What about Tala?" Rio managed to peep out in a squeak.

"Ivanov-san is in much worse conditions than Kon-san. He has major, deep lacerations to his face, neck, chest, and arms we inquired at first to be from an explosion. Your story of it being a glass wall warranted our suspicions. We currently have his wounds wrapped to help stop the bleeding. Each laceration is deep and needs stitches to help him properly heal. But he is not making it easy for us." The doctor shook his head in frustration at the actions of the Russian patient, completely unaware of Tala's reasoning.

"You wouldn't either if you went through the same trauma that he did last time he was here…" thought Kai, remembering that day that Tala last stepped foot into a hospital. 

"But we were able to restrain him to work on his eyes. I am sorry to report to you all, but Tala's chances of sight are minimum to none."

"NO!" "TALA!" 

"Once we removed the bandages, we found many glass shards cutting into his eyes which makes your story more believable to me. We have discovered that his corneas have been severely damaged and are basically dead to him."

"But you said Tala still had a chance to see," choked Rio. Kao-ri's heart skipped a beat and she started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Yes I did. With our given technology we are able to replace the damaged corneas in Ivanov-san's eyes. It is an expensive and risky operation." The mood in the air lightened a bit at the sense of hope, but no one could bring himself or herself to actually express themselves about it.

"What kind of operation?" asked Kai, eyeing the doctor. Tala never was going to go along with this, just as much as he was going along with being near this building of death anyway.

"Basically it is a surgical procedure done with a laser to replace his damaged cornea with a pair of health ones that someone has donated. If we did proceed with this, I would have to call a friend of mine from Russia. None our current staff is comfortable with performing this operation as he is."

"Do it," bluntly replied Kai. _"If it is going to help Tala, I'm willing to pay anything for my brother…"_

"Now, mind you this is not a guarantee mister…"

"Hiwatari."

"Yes, Hiwatari-san. There is the chance that his body would reject his new eyes and then we would have to operate again before his body's reaction is strong enough to kill him. You see, the body has a natural defense against foreigners to the body. If Tala's immune system just so happened to no accept the corneas, they will attack them with the intent to destroy them.

In so, Tala would be in danger and his body would be too busy fighting off these foreign things that he would be highly susceptible to minor diseases that could kill him even with our help. It is also not a given that he'll regain full sight again. He might only be able to see shadows or nothing at all. The eyes and brain are always risky areas to operate on." Kao and Rio looked between one another and then over towards Nikita, who was trying her best to comfort both girls, but it was rather hard when she was hearing the troublesome news herself.

"Do the operation. Call the man, do what ever you have to." Kai was firm with his decision. He would just have to find a way to break it to Tala. And it wasn't going to be easy.

"Yes, Hiwatari-san. I shall phone the doctor immediately and arrange all necessities."

"Can we see them?" asked Kao meekly. The doctor nodded and waved his hand towards the door.

"Yes, but briefly. Rei is in room 43 on the third floor. Tala is currently in room 49 on the same floor." Just then the door opened and in appeared a nurse. She walked over next to the doctor with a grim look on her face.

"Doctor, we tried to calm down Tala Ivanov because he started to worsen his injuries. He's not being tolerable. We sedated him under Dr. Miyou's order, but he's till resisting," she said. The doctor nodded at the words of his employee.

"Alright, Yumi. Maybe his friends will be able to ease him. A nurse will let you know when visiting hours are over." The doctor stood up and so did the others.

"Thank you sir," said Kai, as he let the girls passed him. Rio and Kao almost tackled one another to get to the door first, and Nikita had to help them keep on their own two feet. Kai was about to leave as well, until the doctors called him back in.

"And one more thing, Hiwatari-san. It does not seem Tala is insured."

"I'll pay off all debts both men will have but do whatever you need to help Tala," said Kai. It wasn't like he didn't have the money to do it anyway. Besides, Tala was worth more his weight in gold. The red head had been with Kai and Rio through all their life, the good, and mostly the bad. It was Kai's fault Tala was in this business, so he would pay for it.

-----

Rio had gone off in Rei's direction, after a quick hug from Kao-ri and Nikita. The two girls waited for Kai to appear behind them. They stood outside the door for a second, peering inside through the little window on the door to see the room only occupied by one patient. They each cringed at the sight that they saw. Stepping back, they let one of the nurses out of the room, mumbling to herself in frustration.

Tala was resting on one of the two beds that could have been occupied. It was clear to see under the dismantling blanket that Tala was only dressed in scrub pants and had his chest bandaged. His arms were bandaged as well from his hands to his shoulders and they could see the tainting of red in a non-pattern. There were bandages across his eyes, and along his cheeks and chin were multiple cuts and blood drippings. His wrists and ankles were tied down with restraints to the ends of the bed, and tubes attached to IVs were inserted under the wrappings. Kao covered her mouth, Nikita looked away for a second, while Kai's fists were geld tight in anger.

"Tala..."

Nikita looked down at Kao-ri, noting how distressed the poor girl was. She leaned forward and whispered softly, "Are you alright Kao-ri?" Kao-ri looked up to the elder with watering eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah...just fine..." With that, they all entered the room, Kai leading. With the opening of the door, Tala snapped his head towards them. Of course he couldn't see, and that fact made it harder on the others. Tala was baring his teeth as if he _was_ a wolf in anger.

"I told you, leave me the fuck alone!" shouted Tala. "And to stay away from me! Couldn't you get that through your dense skulls?" Kao-ri bit her lip in her fear, and Nikita placed her hands over her shoulders.

"Tala, it's just us," replied Kai as calmly as he possibly could. Tala's expression changed and his mouth turned into an "o" shape, as he once again started to pull and tug his whole body against the restraints.

"Kai? That you?" They all watched as Tala fought a useless battle. The restraints had been secured and he was now pulling his own strength away from himself. Kai started over, and so did Nikita, who had to give Kao-ri a gentle push forward.

"Yeah," replied Kai. "Nik, and Kao are here too." Kai pulled up a chair that was near the bed, and sat down on it, right next to Tala. Kao and Nikita stood behind him, Nikita keeping an eye on the trembling Kao-ri and also on the struggling Russian.

"_I **really **shouldn't be here..._" thought Kao-ri, ready to chew her fingernails off. Nikita looked down at her, and wrapped an arm around Kao-ri, rubbing her arms comfortingly.

"Hey Tala..." she said quietly.

"Where are you guys?" asked Tala, tossing his head side to side. Kai reached out and placed his hand gently on Tala's shoulder, which caused the man to jump in shock. Kao-ri choked another gasp. Tala's breathing was rapid as the fright was taking over his body and mind.

"How are you feeling, bud?" asked Kai reassuringly. He patted Tala's shoulder slightly until he saw his best friend cringe. Kai immediately pulled his hand back.

"If you were anything of a friend, Kai. You'd undo these restraints and get me out of here!" exclaimed Tala, struggling once again. The pain in his shoulders and arms was growing in the fire as he could feel his wounds opening even wider underneath the bandages.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Kao-ri, turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Kai and Nikita watched her leave, both letting out a sigh. _"I can't...stand seeing him like that..._"

"Kao?" Tala turned his head back and forth across the mound of pillows under his head, looking for her. But Kao was already out of the room. He could hear the door shut, and he felt the fear again. He couldn't tell if another doctor was entering the room or not. He didn't want that. He had to get out of there. "Get…me…out…of… here!"

Kai shook his head as he watched Tala pulling against the restraints. "Sit still. You're not going anywhere, they are sending for a doctor-"

"NO DOCTORS! NO NOTHING! Just get me out of here!" Nikita glanced at Tala sympathetically. Her head turned once again to the door and her frown grew. Walking over to the door, she went over to Kao-ri.

"Shut up Tala," Kai said forcefully. Tala immediately stopped, but he was shaking a bit in fear. Kai had rarely seen Tala like this. The redhead was strong, one of the strongest and bravest people he knew, but he was traumatized once before when they were young in a hospital. Tala never would get over that, and Kai understood that. "Listen, don't make me get Rio in here..."

"Rio? Where is she?"

"With Rei," replied Kai lightly. Tala's immediate response was growling. He felt his anger build inside.

"Hey," said Tala, trying to calm down his voice. "Listen I'm fine, just let me out of here. No big deal." He let out a light but fake chuckle. Kai knew better.

"You're staying right there, Tala," replied Kai with a sigh as he watched him struggles still. "I know you can't stand this place, But the more you struggle the more you're going to be stuck here..." Kai's eyes shifted over towards the door.

"Just...get...me..."

----

Kao-ri sat on a bench outside of the room, her elbows resting on her thighs as she buried her face in her hands. She could feel the tears finally powering down her face. This was all her fault. If she didn't go to that stupid banquet Tala never would have been near that glass wall. She should have been the one stuck next to it during the explosion.

"_I put him in danger...he's in there suffering because I was too stupid to get over Juro...I didn't even like him that much..."_ Kao-ri let out a loud sigh and looked up to stare straight ahead of her. Nikita sat down next to Kao-ri and looked at her with a motherly expression.

"I can tell there's something wrong Kao...do you feel like talking about it?" she asked keeping her voice calm and low. She didn't want to bring any attention to the poor girl but she couldn't help but want to help her.

"I just feel..." began Kao-ri. "…Like it's all my fault...it was my fault for not letting go of the fact that Juro was cheating on me...and know what...I really shouldn't have cared...cause I didn't like him...and now Tala's hurt and in the hospital..." Nikita placed a hand on Kao-ri's shoulder.

"Kao...Tala being hurt is _not _your fault..." Nikita assured her, knowing that it would probably be impossible to get that through the girl's head. "And Juro has nothing to do with this...you can forget about him."

Kao-ri let out a sigh, "Yeah it is...but nice try...but I guess it was pretty rude of me...for walking out...without even really saying hello...I just...hate seeing him like this..." Nikita was surprised; Kao-ri actually did the opposite of what she had braced herself for. She blinked a few seconds before smiling and nudging her shoulder with her fist.

"I think Tala might like it if you did go say hello to him though..." Kao-ri looked over to her with a big smile and her eyes closed. Kao-ri nodded and stood up, entering the room once again.

----

"If you say 'get you out of here' one more time I'm going to slap you Tala Ivanov!" exclaimed Kao-ri trying to hold her smile as she heard Tala pleading with Kai some more. Tala stopped his struggle and looked over to the direction that Kao-ri's voice had come from. Kai looked up.

"K-Kao?" Nikita smiled softly, walking back in to the room after Kao. Kai noticed her look and smiled towards her. The smile he used to give her, back when they were together. Nikita glanced at Kai for a moment, and then looked away again, remembering that warm feeling she always got when he smiled at her like that.

"Stupid idiot...you're not going to get out of those restrains...so you might as well just deal with it..." stated Kao-ri walking over towards Tala's bedside. Kai stood up and offered her the chair. Kao-ri took it and sat down, leaning over to move a strand of Tala's hair from his wrapped face.

"Listen, there are glass shards in your eyes, and if we don't operate on them as soon as possible, you are never going to see anything but that darkness again..." said Kai, breaking the news as best as he could… bluntly. Tala gulped and just lied on the bed frozen.

"So you better stop complaining...or else...I-I'll..." Kao-ri felt more tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Nikita looked at Kao-ri oddly.

"_I really hope she'll be ok, Tala too..."_

"I want..." started Tala, his body starting to shake once again. The same shaking as a frightened child. That's what Tala was now. That child inside of him who had been tormented was back.

"I know. But the only chance we have at you not being blind is getting this operation... I know... I remember what happened to her..." said Kai nodding his head. Both Kao-ri and Nikita were curious.

"_I wonder what it is that happened to 'her'..."_ thought Nikita.

"_Who's 'her'?" _"Stop being so selfish you stupid idiot!" stated Kao-ri, poking Tala lightly. Tala winced once again in pain.

"Don't..."

"Careful, Kao-ri," said Kai warningly.

"Meep...sorry...sorry...sorry..." she whimpered lightly wishing to take that back.

"Nah…it's ok, Kao... It doesn't hurt..." replied Tala. _"Too much."_

"IT'S NOT OK SO SHUT UP!" Kao-ri snapped out. She quickly regained herself. "Ah no...sorry sorry sorry!"

Kai looked over to Nikita. "Lets go... Listen Tala. I'll be back. I have to check on Rio... and yeah. The doctor is going to get here as soon as he can..." Nikita nodded, glancing at Tala and Kao-ri with her motherly look one last time before walking out of the room. Kai followed Nikita out. Tala could hear the moving of feet.

"Don't leave me alone!"

"I'm still here...I promise I won't leave you..." said Kao-ri lightly placing her hand on top of his sniffling back anymore tears that wanted to pour out of her eyes.

"Good," stated Tala letting out a sigh, but his body was still extremely tense. "Don't want to be alone...here." He tugged on his restraints once again, hoping they would come undone or loosen up just a tad.

"Please stop moving Tala...you're only hurting yourself more..." pleaded Kao-ri.

----------------------------------------

Kai had stopped outside the door, to look back into the room. Nikita had continued and left him, but Kai couldn't help but feel for Tala. He had been through the worst time of his life in the hospital. And there was no way Tala was going to sit still. Kai had sensed Tala's old child-self being back. The Great Russian hit man was a frightened baby. A baby who wanted to be held in his mother's arms.

"_He might be a strong man, but everyone has his weakness.. have to have tight security on him... can't let Lee anywhere near here…"_

Kai made his way down the hallway and didn't notice Nikita was sitting on a bench just down the hall, very close to Rei's room. She was leaning back, contemplating all that happened. It didn't seem right that Lee would strike them; his group hid underground and only came up in small spurts. Outbreaks on a crowd were not Lee's style. Pick them off one at a time. It just didn't seem right. Nikita looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Looking up she saw Kai, but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Kai knew more about Tala and more about the Bái Hu Zu than Nikita could ever know.

"_I...wonder how Kai's holding up with all of this..."_

"_I'm going to kill Lee... If i have to do it with my own hands..."_ thought Kai, clenching his hand a fist. Something caught his eye as he looked up from the floor slightly. _"-- Nikita?"_

Nikita stood up as Kai stopped in his tracks, looking her in the eye. She pinched her mouth shut tight. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't have the words. That wasn't always true. When they were together, she always had something to say to him, and he always was there to reciprocate.

"_Nikita..."_

Nikita continued to stare right back at him, feeling the dead lock on them. It was like they were in another world, their own world, a shadow realm where the only light shown on them. Nikita's eyes shook when she came to a realization. _"I can't seem to read his eyes like I used to..."_

"Are you...doing ok...Kai?" Kai continued to stare at her, searching for what to think, what to say. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

"_How can I tell you Nikita? I need to push you away... but I just..."_ Kai looked to the ground as he walked forward and over to the bench Nikita was standing in front of. He sat down on the bench and buried his face in his hands.

"I never should have listened to that bastard..." Nikita sat back down beside him, restraining herself from doing the comforting touches she would usually, afraid it would make him mad. Kai pulled head out of his hands after a bit and looked to the ceiling. "I didn't want to go tonight.

But Tala, he said it would be good publicity... and then look what happened. Not only are his chances of actually having this operation be a success are slim to none... but I could have prevented it... not to mention the blue suits are going to be everywhere I am now..."

Nikita stared at him, "You couldn't have predicted this would happen, Kai...so don't beat yourself up like this..."

"I should have stuck to my instincts..." said Kai, looking back down at his fists. _"Like I did with you."_ The memory flooded back to Kai, just like it was yesterday. The day that he left Nikita, for her own good.

Nikita looked down at the floor. "What's done is done....now...you just have to hope for the best." She was trying to be reassuring, but the way Kai was confessing to her reminded her of the "good old days" when Nikita was a freshman in college and just so happened to run into a hot guy in a local club her friends dragged her into. _"Though that didn't exactly work in our case..."_

"_You have no idea how this is paining me, Nikita." _Kai looked over towards Nikita was a frown on his face. "Too bad the best is not good enough..." Nikita remained silent. What was there to say? Even back when she and Kai were a couple, when Kai had his mind set on something there was nothing that could change it. Same still held today.

"ARG!" growled Kai, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. Nikita jumped somewhat, shocked by Kai's abrupt action. She bit her lip, unsure of what was going through Kai's mind right about now.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Lee-" growled Kai, his eyes narrow and rage filling inside of them. But then he gasped, eyes opening wide and he came to a realization that he was ashamed of. _"Shit. I am turning into my oto-san..."_ Just the thought of Adrik Stanislov made Kai's blood boil. Nikita could only stare at him, he seemed distant to her once again. Kai stood up, regaining himself, turning his back to her.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" whispered Nikita, feeling her old emotions rushing over her. Kai looked like he was cringing a little bit as he fought himself on what to say to her.

"_I can't tell her... she couldn't understand... she doesn't know what that bastard did to Okaa-san and Rio..."_ Kai continued to look away, tightening his fists. _"…what he's done to me…" _Nikita looked at him with shaking eyes.

"_He seems so...hurt....but...what am I able to do..."_ Nikita stared at the floor blankly. Kai glanced back without moving his head, and he saw her position, her eyes through their overlapping shadow. It only made him hurt even more.

"_I hurt her... whenever I'm near her..." _Nikita finally found her guts and looked up at Kai, who had already looked back in front of himself. She stood up and walked over behind him.

"Kai..." she said softly. "…why can't you just tell me what's bothering you so much....I can feel that your hurt....why can't you just let it out?" She looked back to the ground.

"_I have to keep her away. It is the only way to keep her safe... sacrifice. This is my sacrifice..."_ Kai felt his eyes narrow, his face-harden and temper rise as he snapped back towards her.

"What do you mean? I don't have a problem. Mind your own business, parasite..." he spit it out with as much venom that he could muster. Psuedo venom. Nikita jumped back at his reaction to her as she watched him take out cell phone and dial it. Kai started walking forward, leaving her behind. "Yea, It's Kai. I'm on my way over... be ready, I don't like be kept waiting..."

Nikita watched him walk away, feeling her heart breaking again for the millionth time. Every time they got so close, Kai just pushed her away, threw her into the dirt. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt them start to water up. _"Why do I have to keep trying…No...no! I won't cry over him...I won't…" _Nikita buried her face in her hands, shaking her head no, trying to choke the tears back.

Kai put his cell phone away and glancing back to see Nikita crying because of him and he cringed. He didn't want to see her like this. But there was nothing he could do. This was the best way to keep her safe. _"I'm so sorry. I want you so badly, Nikki. I want you back with me, but I can't. The cast of my father's shadow is too deep..."_

---------------------------------------------------

The door opened with a little creaking as Rio tried to be as quiet as she could. The Hiwatari had peered into the room as soon as she had seen her brother, Nikita, and Kao-ri walk off towards Tala. That was her next stop, but she had to find out how Rei was. She had to see it for herself.

She tried to walk in as quietly as she could. The room was dark and it appeared that the body on the bed was asleep. At first, Rio had thought not to go in, but she felt her heart tugging her hand towards the door. She walked in, trying to be careful not to wake him. Closing the door softly behind her, she heard the handle click into place as he back was turned to Rei.

"Hey Rio..." said Rei opening his eyes to see the bluenette goddess trying to be as quiet as a church mouse. Rio jumped and spun around quickly, shocked. She saw the weak smile he gave her.

"Rei! You're awake? I didn't wake you did I? Cause if I did, I'm so sorry," exclaimed Rio in a rush as she ran over to his bed and sat down in the visitor's chair next to his bed. Rei could help but let out a hallow chuckle at her.

"No I was awake. It's ok," he replied. "Sorry if I scared you..."

"You feeling ok?" asked Rio looking all over the room and over what was around Rei. He had the IV injections and his arm was resting in a sling around his neck. Rei's shoulder was wrapped in layers of bandages. She bit her lip at the sight of where his wound was.

"Yeah...I'm fine," nodded Rei. "Just a little sore..." Rio sighed and felt all the energy drain from her body. _"And damn furious...He shot me!"_

"I'm sorry," said Rio, motioning towards the bandaged shoulder in the sling. Rei looked over at it and shrugged. "It was my fault you got hurt... I shouldn't have gone to that banquet. Then you probably wouldn't have had to. I'm not stupid. I know onii-san wanted you to protect me there if anything happened..."

"Hey I chose to stay back...you didn't tell me to go in there and get shot...so as far as I'm concerned you're as innocent as day and I'm a stupid cocky bastard who can't get a job done right..." Rio could feel her tears returning to her eyes and her lips were trembling slightly.

"You're not stupid... cocky, maybe... but not stupid."

"Nah…you know I was a fool to go in there and try to take on Lee on my own..." Rei looked at his shoulder and felt the anger in his body grow. He still couldn't believe Mariah's onii-san could do such a thing. Wait… Mariah, how would she take this when she would find out?

"Who's Lee?" asked Rio looking curiously at Rei. Kai might have been her onii-san but that didn't mean she knew every mafia leader this side of the Pacific. Rei looked back over to her dumbfounded she wouldn't know.

"_Shit...smooth Rei real smooth..." _he thought. "He's that guy that your brother was talking with..." Rei started to cough a bit. "He's a really bad guy Rio..." Rio cocked her head at him, leaning in closer, her curiosity wanting to know more about this "Lee".

"How do you know him??? What do you mean by 'bad guy'?" asked Rio.

"_Damnit!"_ "He...killed my family...I went in there to get revenge...I'd...rather we not go into detail..." Rei mentally wiped his brow yet again as he could see it in Rio's eyes that she was eating up every word he was saying. She pulled back and leaned back against the chair, feeling extremely guilty.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Rei smiled at her, trying to warm her up again. He didn't know why exactly he wanted her happiness, but he knew his old ideas of just using Rio were failing.

"It's ok," stated Rei. "But a wise man once said...it's best not to dwell on the past..." Rio nodded her head; one of her lit professors had quoted that a few times before, generally when he handed papers back.

"Yes... I guess so... what was it you were asking me for this... happened?"

"_Now's not a good time to ask her...not while I'm in this condition it'll be too awkward."_ "Err...it was nothing..."

"No, Rei," firmly said Rio. "You started something... you should finish it..."

"Well..." began Rei, his brain racing for an excuse. "I was going to ask you if I could dance with you some more...but..." he let out a laugh, "I guess I won't be dancing for a little while now..." Rio started to choke on her tears, feeling them flood over her eyes. _"That was close..."_ Then he noticed her tears and felt his stomach drop and he reached up with his good hand towards her. "Hey...don't...don't cry..." Rio wiped away her tears as she reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling Rei squeeze it weakly.

"When do you get out?" she asked. "The doctor told me, but everything blurred, when he told us about you and Tala..." Rio looked to the ground when she thought of Tala yet again.

"I'll probably only be here for a like another day or two and then I'll be as good as new," guessed Rei.

"And don't tell me you're going back to work for Kai!" squeaked Rio, sniffing back a few more tears.

"Well it's my job Rio...I've gotta go back..." Rei eyed her, but Rio felt herself growing in her anger and tears again when Rei said that to her. No, she couldn't allow it.

"NO YOU DON'T! I can get you out. I'll talk to Kai. He'll understand... Tala's already in major trouble.... I... can't risk you too!" she cried, letting all her tears pour out as she dropped her head down on the bed, crying into the sheets as she let go of his hand.

"Rio...stop...stop crying," said Rei, petting her hair. "It's a shame to mask a smile as pretty as yours." Rio looked up at him with her red eyes. "Ri I promise to be a good boy and not get hurt anymore...but...you can't keep me from doing what I do best..." Rio rubbed her eyes as she sat herself back up.

"Tala is in trouble because he's good at his job! I don't want you to have this job... you...mean too much to me..."

"_What's this...feeling?"_ wondered Rei as he felt his heart skip a beat when Rio finished her sentence. "If...I mean that much to you...then you'd want me to be happy...and I'm happy working for Kai and protecting you..." Rio's bottom lip trembled as she started to cry hysterically.

"I don't want you to go blind or die!"

"I won't, I won't!!! You've gotta remember cats have 9 lives babe," said Rei, reaching out for her hand again. Rio gripped his hand once again in both hands and started to cry over her own. _"I just...I just wanna see you smile again Rio..."_

"Nine lives," repeated Rio, looking Ri in the eyes. "But what if all of them go at the same time... that's what's going to happen if you run into that Lee guy again... Please... don't go back..."

"Don't you have any confidence in me Rio?" Rio nodded her head.

"I don't want to take the chance," she replied. "I've seen too many hurt already... no more... I'm going to get Tala out of this... I want you out too..."

"Rio...sometimes you've gotta take risks...in order to protect the people you care about..." declared Rei with a sigh.

"I've pretty much lost everyone I love cause of some stupid battle for something I don't even know exists... no more..." she cried. Rei's eyes widened slightly.

"_Maybe...the power really is just a legend..."_ He pulled his hand out of hers and reached his hand out towards her and wiped her tears. "I _won't_ die..."

"YOU CAN'T GUARENTEE ANYTHING! I don't want to make anymore risks... my whole life had been revolved around them... Kai tried to minimize them, but ever since... Okaa-san..." Rio turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. "...He can't help it... I don't want anyone else drawn into it!"

"I'm going back to work Rio...please don't try to stop me...if I...get hurt again...then I promise you can kick me out...but don't take me out of the game before I've managed to do something good..."

Rio sobbed, "I don't want to lose you... If this happens again... you might not come back... too many deaths... I don't want another one!"

"Stop repeating yourself...you're only looking at the cup as if it's half empty... maybe... maybe I won't die and maybe we'll make a lot of money and maybe I'll get my revenge on Lee...there's always two sides of a coin Rio..." Rio wiped her tears away once again and tried to put a smile on her face, but it didn't last very long.

"I'm sorry. You're right... I've just seen the bad side so often... and now with Tala." Her emotions failed her.

"Rio...what happened to Tala..." asked Rei.

"Remember that glass shattered?"

"Yeah and Tala protected your neko-friend. So?"

"Well when he did," nodded Rio, "…he couldn't protect himself. Many of those shards got into his eyes... and ... he's going to probably be blind for the rest of his life. They are going to operate on him, but the chances are horrible... not to mention he's going to be going crazy in this hospital!" Rio blurted everything out in one breath, not giving Rei much opportunity to absorb the information before throwing more at him. All he could do was blink.

"Why is he going to go crazy? It's just like going to the doctors..."

"When we were really little, Tala's mother fell ill and needed surgery," Rio explained. She didn't remember that much back then. She was in diapers still, and Kai told her the whole story one day when Tala injured his arm but wouldn't let Spencer take him to the hospital to check it out. "But she never woke up... the nurse overdose her on the anesthesia... deliberately 'cause of who Tala's father was." Rio shut her eyes. Dimitri Ivanov was an employee of Voltaire, and had died in the line of duty. He took a bullet for Rio and Kai's oji-san. Tala accepted that fact with the help of his okaa-san, Vera Ivanov, who reassured her only son that his oto-san died doing his job. "…And who our grandfather is... he was so traumatized, you couldn't get him ten blocks from any hospital..."

"That's harsh," blinked Rei. "And dishonorable...bloody coward of a nurse..."

"That nurse, I've heard my brother say just recently, was found out to be a member of the Bái Hu Zu... after the same thing I guess Lee wanted back on the ship..."

"_From...the Bái...Hu...Zu..." _Of all time to be a member of the opposing mafia… "O-Oh..." Rio nodded her head in the memory of it all.

"And…when I heard Lee talk about something he wanted from Kai, I knew what he wanted was the same thing Tala and my mother died because of..."

"_I...don't....feel so well....lying...she must...but...she couldn't...she wouldn't lie to me...."_ thought Rei. He could believe Lee would order the death of two women over this power. True the Hiwataris had stolen it from their master, but women and children were always off the list of targets. It was dishonorable. It showed weakness to fend a woman off as a deal breaker. "R-Rio I-I don't feel so well..." Rio got up from her seat immediately.

"I'll go get a doctor..."

"N-No...I-I think I just need to-to rest a little...t-take a cat nap...ne?" stated Rei, feeling his eyelids droop a little bit. _"That and the fact that I've been trying to stay awake for the past ten minute cause of the stupid drugs they gave me."_

Rio nodded. "I'll come see you tomorrow... hopefully they'll let you out then..."

"I know they'll..." smiled Rei, then let out a big cat-yawn. "Let me out then..."

"'Bye Rei. I'll be back as soon as I can," smiled Rio as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Rei felt the effect of the drugs on him and his eyes were shut. The darkness of the dreams took over Rei within seconds.

"See you...Rio..."

**

* * *

**

**Definitions:**

_Adrik_: Russian – means "dark"

_Stanislov_: Russian – "glory"

_Dimitri_: Russian – from Demeter

_Vera_: Russian – Russian equivalent of the virtue, "faith."

_lil phoenix_


	7. Shattered Part 1

Disclaimer: Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_Lyrics_

**Flashback or Dreams**

* * *

Shadow

_Chapter 6_

* * *

_You'll rescue me right?  
In the exact same way they never did..  
_

**It was a brisk winter day in Moscow, Russia and the wind was blowing gently through the field. That was where a woman in draping long silver hair willowing behind her in the breeze was walking down the lane with her son's little hand in tote. The six-year-old clung to his mother's side carefully and she could only smile at the little boy. She couldn't have been any happier because of him. **

**They had gone for their little walk for about a half an hour now, and Rahil was starting to feel a little tired. Young Kai glanced up and noticed this and quickly found a bench in the park where they were heading. He pulled her towards it and helped her as best he could to sit her down.**

"**Thank you, Kichou," said Rahil leaning a bit on the bench, and resting her hands over her rather large stomach after repositioning the hat on her head. Kai sat down next to her, leaning against her lower shoulders.**

"**мать, are you feeling OK?" asked young Kai looking at his mother with a worried glance. Rahil smiled and ran her hand under Kai's chin, holding it up a bit before tapping her nose to his.**

"**I am just fine, Kichou," she replied with a smile. Kai looked down to her large stomach and then back to his mother's face. **

"**Is there really a baby inside you, мать?" asked Kai curiously. Rahil nodded.**

"**Would you like to hear?" Kai nodded energetically as Rahil helped him lay his head over her stomach. They sat quietly like that, waiting for a sound from the baby.**

"**I can't hear anything," said Kai.**

"**The baby might be sleeping," she replied.**

"**The baby sleeps?"**

"**Of course, Kai!" giggled Rahil rubbing Kai's hooded head with her gloved hand. "Now come on, it's going to be dark soon and I'm sure your отец is probably going to be home soon. We don't want to keep him waiting…"**

---------

Kai wanted to drown himself as he sat in his bedroom in his penthouse alone, only to be accompanied by the bottle of vodka and shot glass. He wanted to forget, never to remember again. But just seeing the Bái Hu Zu brought back the memories, the painful memories. Seeing Tala in the hospital, traumatized beyond his own mental capacity brought back only more of those past images.

Taking another swing of the shot glass, Kai glanced around the poorly lit room. He couldn't suppress the memories anymore… they were flooding him… they were taking over…

---------

_I'll be happy right?  
When your healing powers kick in  
_

**The hallway was a ruckus and on a rampage as the nurses and doctors were rushing around the building. The doctors were barking instructions. A stretcher was rolled through, carrying a woman aboard. Her husband raced beside her and so did two little boys. They continued to follow her until a nurse pulled them aside to allow the doctors and nurses with the stretcher to push it inside the OR.**

---------

He had been so scared that day, he couldn't think straight, but he could remember every little detail. Time had seemed to move at a snail's pace for Kai…

---------

_You'll complete me right?  
Then my life can finally begin  
_

"**Sir, I am going to need you to take the boys back to the main lobby," said a nurse. "Another nurse will be there willing to watch them if you want to be with your wife." The man with slate blue hair and wild bangs nodded his head.**

---------

He didn't want to go with him, he wanted to stay with his mother, and he didn't want to leave her side. She was in pain, she needed him, and he needed her.

---------

_I'll be worthy right?  
Only when you realize the gem I am?  
_

"**I'll be right back," he said grabbing the red head and bluenette's hands and jerked them slightly. "Hurry Kai, Tala." The two boys followed the taller man towards the main lobby.**

"**Adrik!" shouted a feminine voice. The slate haired man turned to see a familiar redheaded woman running towards the trio. Tala waved his hand frantically at her. "I'll take them. You hurry up and get to Rahil."**

---------

No…no… Kai wanted to be with his mother… not Adrik… he wanted to be with his mother… he wanted to rip passed the man and get to her… she needed him…

---------

_But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
_

"**Thank you, Vera," said Adrik and then ran off back to where he had come from. Kai turned to watch his father rum towards his mother. Vera took Tala's hand and reached out for Kai's.**

"**Come, Kai," she said softly. Kai walked over to the Ivanovs and the three of them sat down on a couch. Tala sat on his mother's lap as she ran her fingers over his rogue hair. Kai kept fondling with his fingers. He couldn't see why Rahil just merely fell down earlier.**

---------

He didn't know what happened, he was too young back then to understand what was going on. He was too naïve. And now he wished he had been there with her, every second he was alive he wished to be attached to his mother's side.

---------

_Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
_

**Kai and Tala had been playing in the kitchen where Rahil had been cooking their dinner. Everything had seemed fine. Kai remembered asking his mother in the park to hear the baby. He had been very excited to get the news that he was going to get a new baby brother or sister. Everyday Kai had questions for Rahil, wanted to help his mother anyway he possibly could, and even attempted at bringing her breakfast in bed, but all the cereal and milk had fallen to the ground by the time Kai hot the surprise to her.**

---------

He always thought he could make it easier on her, and she always showed the gratitude… Kai took another swig, feeling the liquid hit his stomach…

---------

_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down  
When I was defenseless  
And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends  
_

**And then that day, Kai and Tala went outside to play a little bit in the snow. They came back about ten minutes later to find Rahil on the kitchen floor clutching her belly. She told Kai to hurry and call the emergency number. Rahil instructed him what to say and in a few minutes, an ambulance pulled up to their house, and so did Kai's father, Adrik. Rahil was seven months pregnant, two months premature.**

"**Your мать will be fine, Kai. Don't you worry," said Vera, rubbing the top of Kai's head "She knows you are waiting for her." Kai looked Vera in the eyes and carefully leaned his body against her. Vera wrapped one arm around Tala and the other around Kai.**

---------

Tala's mother was a second mother to Kai; she had always been there for him when Rahil was tied up with other business. She treated him just the same as she did Tala, not even playing favorites. They were like brothers… Two more swigs and a sigh…

---------

_This ring will help me yet as will you knight in shining armor  
This pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water  
_

**They waited for two hours in their seats. Kai and Tala had grown tired and Tala had fallen asleep on his mother's lap, as she caressed his hair, singing them soothing lullabies to ease them. Kai was on the verge of slumber, but he couldn't sleep…no he wouldn't sleep until he saw his mother. A doctor came up to them with a clipboard in hand.**

"**You are with Rahil Stanislov, correct?" asked the doctor. Vera sat up straight, Tala stirring on her lap, and Kai leaned forward to listen closely.**

---------

Stanislov… oh how he wanted to murder that name… butcher it up and feed the pieces to the dogs…

---------

_But this won't work as well as the way it once did  
Cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss  
_

"**How is she?" asked Vera.**

"**Rahil is doing just fine. The c-section was successful. I am pleased to tell you there is a brand new beautiful baby in this world," said the doctor. The tension between the three of them drained from their bodies. Vera squeezed Kai and Tala tightly. "Rahil has been moved into a recovery room from the surgery. Adrik Stanislov is currently with her."**

"**What about the baby?" asked Vera.**

"**We have moved the baby into an incubator. Being two months premature, her lungs and heart are under developed. We are closely monitoring her as we speak."**

"**Can we go and see them?" asked Kai with pleading eyes. The doctor smiled down towards the little boy.**

"**And you must be little Kai," he said. "I was one of the doctors with your mother. The entire procedure all she told me was about how you were excited for a little brother or sister. But to answer your question, right now you can't see your mother." Kai's face dropped. "But you can in an hour. You can view your little sister though!" Kai's face lit up with all the hope in the world.**

"**Where is she?" asked Kai gleefully.**

"**Follow me. You three can come," he said. The doctor led the way down the hallway and to an elevator. After going up two floors, the doctor took them down a few more hallways; he stopped in front of a glass window. "That is the beautiful 'Girl' Stanislov." He pointed to an incubator just in front of them. On a pink blanket was a small, squirming baby. Kai and Tala pressed their noses to the windowpane to get a better look. Vera and Kai's hearts jumped, while Tala wrinkled his nose.**

"**I thought you said she was pretty!" exclaimed Tala. Vera and the doctor started to laugh at the little boy's comment. Kai and Tala looked at each other and shrugged at the adults.**

---------

They were so stupid back then, they didn't know jack shit… and now, he wished he could be back there… looking over the barrier to see his sister… listening to Tala make a fool of himself… anything…

---------

_And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
_

"**She _is_ beautiful, Tala," said Vera. Tala looked back at "Girl" and tried to look harder and see how she was "pretty". Tala shook his head.**

"**But she's… wrinkly!"**

"**That's what babies look like, Tala," laughed Vera. "Besides, you looked just as 'wrinkly' when _you_ were born."**

"**GROSS!"**

"**Remember Tala, she's still got a long way to grow," said the doctor. Tala shrugged and pressed his nose and palms to the windowpane, just as Kai still was doing. Kai couldn't take his eyes off his little sister in amazement.**

**Adrik joined them a few minutes later, having no words to speak to any of those staring at his baby. Vera took Tala, since it was way pass his bedtime by then, leaving the two Stanislov men together.**

**Kai wasn't too fond of his father. For some reason at night, he heard his mother cry a few times, and he could hear Adrik's voice raised a few times at night. Kai always curled in his bed when he heard his parents at night. But in the morning, everything seemed better. The young boy was baffled.**

**And his father never seemed to have that interest in him that Tala's father use to, until last year when he died. Ivanov-san was always cheerful around his son and they seemed to get along very well. Unlike Kai and his father.**

"**Lets go and see your mother…" said Adrik turning on his heel and leading Kai down the way towards the hospital room.**

---------

Kai remembered how the things improved; oh how he wished to travel in time, and be a child again, always tagging along with his mother while his bastard of a father would work. Kai did all he could for his mother; he loved her with all his heart…

The bottle was empty… he needed another one…

---------

_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid  
And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend  
_

"**мать?" asked Kai peering over his mother's shoulder as Rahil held the baby Rio in her arms, holding up a bottle as the little one continued to suck it dry. Kai's crimson eyes watched the baby continue to feed off the bottle of formula with an interest.**

"**Yes Kai?"**

"**Do you think… I…" he stuttered, not sure of the response he was going to get from his mother. Rahil looked down at the baby. After spending two months in the hospital, little Rio was finally admitted home and had been there for the past three weeks. She smiled at her son.**

"**Of course you can. Here… now be gentle… remember, she's very fragile…" Rahil handed Kai the baby when he sat down on the couch next to her. Taking the baby in his arms, Rahil rested her properly, and handed the bottle over to Kai before Rio had a chance to bawl in protest.**

**Kai held his little sister securely and his hand was raised above her head holding on to the bottle. Rio made little gurgling sounds as she continued to drink the milk formula. Not able to feel anything but the sweet happiness, Kai found himself enjoying feeding the baby.**

**Rahil smiled as she leaned back resting quietly. The baby had taken a lot out of her already with the late nights and long temper tantrums. Adrik helped some, but he was caught at his job all day to make up for Rahil's absence of income.**

**Kai stayed mesmerized at the feeding baby until Rio let go of the bottle and yawned, a little bit of the formula trickling out of her mouth and down her chin. She stretched and then curled up close to Kai, and soon soft sounds of slumber came from the baby. The young Stanislov couldn't help but feel over joyous in that moment…**

---------

He could feel Rio in his arms, cuddling him like he was a giant teddy bear. And then he remembered how things started down hill, the day when Tala's life changed forever… the day Kai witness his first curse of the world…

---------

_I've spent so long firmly looking outside me  
I've spent so much time living in survival mode  
_

**The phone rang as Kai and Tala were busy playing with the five month old Rio. The little one was already trying to walk around, but still crawling like she was on a speedway. Kai picked up his sister, and Tala laughed as Rio proceeded to drool on her big brother.**

"**Yes…"**

**The two continued to play with the baby as Rahil was on the phone. Kai managed to get most of the drool off of him, and Rio booked over to Tala, grabbing onto his thumb and started to suck on it.**

"**Oh…"**

**It was Tala's turn to be laughed at as Kai encouraged his little sister to drool all over Tala. The red head glared at Kai and watched as Rio climb onto Tala making baby gibberish and attempting to talk to them.**

"**Tala…" The six year old red head looked up and over towards Rahil who was hanging up the phone. "Tala, Kai, come with me…" Rahil walked over briskly and took Rio in her arms, picking up the baby. The two boys followed her out to the car and Rahil drove on.**

**They pulled up to the hospital, where woman who claimed to be the Ivanovs neighbors greeted them. She explained where Vera was and what her condition was. Vera had been helping her with her groceries when all of a sudden she turned around to find Vera on the ground, unaware of her surroundings.**

**Tala gulped, hearing how his mother fell ill. Rahil rushed over to the receptionist's table and demanded to know where Vera was. But they were unable to do anything… and they sat there in the main room waiting… the hours ticked on… 6 pm, 7 pm, 8 pm… Rahil's cell phone rang. She had to explain to Adrik where she was… 9 pm, 10 pm… Finally someone came out to them…**

"**I'm sorry to tell you… Vera Ivanov… she… she didn't make it…"**

---------

Tala was torn up that day, and mangled when they found out the truth… Vera had been murdered… She didn't awake because some new group, the Bái Hu Zu had sent one of their men in to play nurse, and overdosed her on the morphine… That drove Tala over the wall… He had been sent to live with his relatives that also worked for Voltaire…That was their first taste of what was to come…

---------

_This won't work now the way it once did  
Cuz I want to deside between servival and bliss  
Now I know who I'm not  
_

"**What do you mean?" cried Rahil. "You can't be serious?" Kai hid in his room, pulling the covers up and over to his nose, barely letting his eyes peer over. Four months later Kai had gotten use to the nightly squalls between Rahil and Adrik. They never ended until late at night. **

**Kai pretended to be asleep when Rahil came in to kiss him good night. She didn't want to worry her with him knowing what was going on. He stayed silence. His mom and dad loved each other… that was all he needed.**

---------

That was the last memory Kai had of his father. The next day when Kai got home from school, their house was empty. Adrik had taken it all from them, stripped the house of its contents, sold the house in general, taken every last penny in their joint account… He left them… Kai never heard from him again…

---------

_I don't I still don't know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victom  
_

"**Here we go, our new home," said Rahil entering the apartment room with the luggage in her hands. Baby Rio was strapped onto Rahil's back and Kai had one of his bags in hand. The apartment was empty except for a couch a few kitchen supplies and a bed they found in another room.**

**There wasn't much to the place; they had been lucky to get it cheap. Rahil smiled, trying to make the best of it. She felt guilty, it wasn't Kai's fault that her father had disowned her, her husband left them and taken every last scrap of money that wasn't in the bank. They had been lucky Voltaire's divorced wife, Rahil's mother, had given them some money. **

"**Kai, I want you to listen to me right now," she said. Kai looked up to his mother, giving her his full attention. "You are no longer Kai Stanislov… You understand me? Your father wants no part of our lives, so we will not allow him to haunt us in anyway. You're now Kai Hiwatari. Keep that name forever Kai… Don't ever repeat your old last name… never…"**

---------

He had done as he was told…he took Voltaire's name as his own, he pressed all traces of his father into the depths of his mind. He hated his father since then. Even now he wished it had been him who took his father's life… he wanted to make him suffer, suffer like he had.

Adrik had gotten off too easy for Kai's idea, he wanted his father's throat in his hands… he needed another drink…

---------

_These precious illusions in my head  
__did not let me down  
_

"**Big brother," rang the voice of a little three-year-old Rio. Her chubby little baby face was filled with a smile as she was gazing down at the menu in her hands. A younger Kai, a nine-year-old Kai, looked down at his little sister, who was actually holding the menu upside down.**

"**Here, Rio. Hold it like this," he stated, putting down his homework and reset Rio's menu.**

"**How do you say this, big brother?" asked Rio pointing at the middle of the menu. Kai looked over and examined the word that she had pointed out.**

"**That is 'salad'," stated Kai. Rio looked hard at the word and started to chant "salad" continuously, trying to remember what the word looked like. Kai couldn't help but laugh at Rio's antics. A few of the customers around them chuckled, and a few growled at the toddler. **

"**Kai, when is ****мать done working?" she asked, putting the menu down and started to twiddle her thumbs becoming quite bored with the diner that their mother. Kai went back to his arithmetic homework, trying to figure out the problems that their teacher had given to them.**

"**In a bit, Rio-chan," stated Kai, scribbling down the answer he got. Rio sat back in her highchair. She grabbed her dolly off of the counter and started to play with her, glancing over towards the clock behind the counter. Rio put down her dolly and picked up a red crayon and started to draw a red bird on a napkin with long tail feathers.**

"**How are my two babies doing?" asked Rahil walking around behind the counter. Rio squeaked with her happiness, clapping her hands together. **

"**мать!" she chanted. Rahil leaned over the counter and stuck her cheek over for Rio to give her a big kiss. She then received one from Kai, and looked between the two of them.**

"**You two are behaving yourselves?" Rahil asked. Rio nodded her head rather fast, letting her hair flap up and down behind her. Rahil leaned over and fixed the ribbon in Rio's hair. **

"**Yes, ****мать," stated Kai. Rahil smiled at her well-mannered children.**

"**Good," she said. "Listen, I have to work later today than normal. Do you think you could get both you and your sister to the apartment by yourselves? The diner isn't a very fun place for a child to hang around." She looked between the two and Kai nodded his head at her request. "Wonderful. I'll call your grandmother to go over and watch you tonight." She gave the two of them kisses and headed around to the kitchen. Kai packed up his homework into his duffle bag and jumped out of his seat. Helping Rio out of her highchair, he grasped her hand in his and headed for the exit of the diner. **

---------

She had to take that job… it was the only way to keep up with the rent and the food. Rahil had to work at that diner and at the hospital at night. Kai saw little of his mother those years. He wished he had had more time with her…

Taking another swig of a brand new bottle, Kai could feel his head extremely lessen in its weight. He wanted nothing more to do than to drink himself away right then and there. His life… it was all a shamble. No matter who tried to cheer him up could succeed. Even Rio never could truly bring Kai back to what he had use to been…

Dropping the corked bottle on the ground, it shattered, the contents spilling out on the carpet, but he didn't care. Kai had drunk himself to sleep. A sleep of more troubles… more memories he had managed to hide from himself, but the sub conscious mind worked wonders with just the right amount of alcohol…

---------

_When I was defenseless  
And parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends_

**Rio was playing with her doll on the floor of the kitchen while Rahil was cooking up the stew on the stove before her night shift at the hospital. Kai had just finished up his homework and was currently watching a show on TV. It was a World Championship match, beyblading world championships.. **(A/n: I couldn't help myself…)** He had heard some kids in school talking about this sport, but Kai was always too busy to attempt at it… **

**There was a strange sense around them all, and Rahil dropped her spoon to the ground, shutting off the burner to the stove. "Shut that off!" she whispered harshly to Kai. Confused, Kai did as he was told and Rahil scooped up Rio in her arms… "Get over here… quickly Kai… shut out that light!" Following her instructions, Kai made his way over to his mother and sister. Rahil pulled him under the counter and sat down, her back against the cabinets.**

"**What's the matter мать?" asked Kai…**

_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down  
When I was a kid  
And parting with them is like parting with childhood best friends  
_

* * *

The lyrics are from Alanis Morisssette's **"Precious Illusions"**. I just felt that it set a mood in this chapter...

I'mterribly sorry if this is confusing... but basicallyKai is in his room drinking himself away as hekeepsremembering his past. It jumps from hismother's pregnancy toRio's birth, and then jumps over major events in the next three years...ending with a bang right now...and Kai is mentally reflecting on certain points...There are more memories coming next chapter....

отец Russian for "father"  
мать Russian for "mother"

Read and review please!!!!! (pleading eyes)

_lil phoenix_


	8. Shattered Part 2

**Disclaimer: Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -.-;;**

* * *

**Shadow**

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

****

_Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_----_

**"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Kai as he watched Rahil calm down the giggling baby Rio. Brushing her fingertips to her lips, Kai snapped his mouth shut to comply with what Rahil told him. She pulled him closely towards her, holding both of her babies in her arms.**

**There was a scuttling sound just outside of their apartment door, and Rahil's eyes widened. She gripped onto the pendant around her neck and started to chant a prayer. Lifting it over her head, she slipped the necklace over Kai's head. "Keep it safe... keep Rio safe..." she said in barely a whisper. Kai nodded, pulling it under his shirt to cover it up, and gazed as his mother all confused. The door handle started to shake and rattle violently; Kai and Rahil jumped at the sudden movement, Rio started to sniffle as tears were running down her face. Rahil tried desperately to try and quiet her terrified daughter.**

**The door was eventually flung open as large men dressed in black suits barged in, guns loaded and set. They continued to file into the apartment and rounded the corner to see the three Hiwataris huddling close together. "Get up!" they cried at them, guns pointed. Kai was terrified beyond belief at the sight, as was Rahil. Standing up, the men ran over and two of them grabbed Rahil's arms, causing her to drop Rio to the ground. Kai was quick enough to catch his baby siter before another set of men pried the screaming child from the crying Kai. Another man picked up Kai and all were dragged out and thrown into a van.**

**----**

_Someone holds me,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...._

_----_

**Rio held tightly on to Kai as the were thrown into a barred cage. Standing in front of them were the black suited men and Rahil cringing on the floor. Her bottom lip had been split long ago, and the blood was seeping out and down her chin. Looking through her two black eyes, she noticed her children both huddled together inside the cage. Her chest was killing her, at least two ribs had to have been broken, besides her right arm which had gone numb from the pain and just hung limp next to her side. Kai couldn't pry his eyes from the sight; it all was hurting too much, too fast.**

**"Tell me now, bitch!" hollered a man in front of their mother, his face shadowed by his long bangs. Rahil raised her blood soaked head to look at him in the eyes defiantly.**

**"Why?...Why are you doing this?" she asked him softly, barely having a voice left in her strained throat, her voice shaking with each word. The man grew tired of her avoiding his questions. Grasping her throat yet again, he lifted her up; Rahil's feet were dangling two inches from the ground. Each breath was a struggle as her mouth continued to fill with blood.**

**"Answer me now, whore! Where's Dranzer?!" bellowed the man right into her face. Rahil struggled to get out of his grip, swinging around madly. Rio buried herself into Kai, who was shielding her from the scene the best he could. The little girl gripped her hands to her ears tightly, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she possibly could.**

**"Dranzer..." started Rahil, choking on a necessary breath. The man dropped her to the ground, her body crumbling to the floor and landing on her broken arm, screaming.**

**"Dranzer is..." continued the man kneeling down in front of her. Rahil looked through her raccoon eyes defying his every breath. Her bleeding lips pressed tightly together as she looked her attack straight in the eye.**

**"Dranzer is... where you could never reach," she spat at him. "Dranzer is the Hiwataris. No outsider of any kind shall posses the Phoenix. You will fall in the flames if you attempt to harness the power..."**

**The man stood up in a flash of anger and turned his back to her, stalking over towards one of the men. Ripping the automatic from his hand, the attacker spun around.**

**The sound of the gun firing echoed in the room, and Rio screamed her tears covering her ears still from the harshly loud sound. Kai was in shock, staring at the lifeless form on the ground that was his mother.**

**"Mommy?..."**

**"What do you want us to do with the kids?" asked one of the suited men. The murderer chucked the man back his weapon as if nothing had happened.**

**"Leave them there," the leader replied without a second thought as he was heading for the door. "Leave the bitch there as well. We don't want to separate them from their mother after all..."**

**----**

_Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December_

_----_

**Kai sat with his back across the bars, Rio sleeping in his arms, her face covered in the dry tears. Kai had yet to cry; it wasn't that he wasn't upset, but he was still in the shock from all that happened. Kai wouldn't let it sink in that his mother was gone, taken right in before his eyes...Rio's eyes. Holding onto his sister rightly, the three-year-old gurgled in her slumber, shifting into a more comfortable position.**

**Burying his face into her locks, Kai finally was feeling his eyes swell with the newfound tears. It had taken long, but it sunk in. Rahil was gone. She wasn't coming back. His last trace of his family was dead...was killed...was murdered. He found himself gasping through each of the quenching tears. Rio's eyes fluttered open as she felt the tears of her brother soak towards her skin. Gazing up at him, she stretched her arms out as much as she possibly could, embracing her brother in a hug.**

**"It is OK, Big Brother," she said softly. Her words only encouraged him to bawl even harder. He was the older one, _he_ should be the one comforting _her_, _and he _should be telling _her_ those words, not her. She was the baby. He was elder, the Big Brother. Pulling her into a tighter embrace, he heard her stomach rumble. "I am hungry Big Brother...but I can wait if I have to..."**

**"I know...I know, Rio. But I don't know when they'll feed us..." _If they'll feed us..._ But he kept that to himself, not wanted to upset his little sister. Kai had lost count of the time that they had spent in that cage, but he wanted to guess a day. And they had been making dinner when they had been attacked.**

**The smell of the corpse had finally gotten to the children, upsetting their stomachs, and causing them plenty of cases of heartburn. Rio buried her face into Kai's shirt, trying to mask the smell...on Kai's command.**

**That was when they heard gunshots coming outside of the little room. Looking up, Kai pulled Rio closer, acting as a barrier towards the door for her. Plenty of this cried that came through the doors sounded like a cat's cry. Rio shook in fright, as there was a banging on the door. The bashing was so violent; it knocked down one of the lights, from the wall, down. Sparking, the wooded walls and floors started to catch on fire. Kai and Rio started screaming in fear of the fire. The room grew hot and thick with smoke rather quickly.**

**Suddenly the door bursted open, but Kai couldn't see who was coming in through the thick smoke. Rio was sobbing and coughing, clutched in Kai's grip. As three figures moved in the smoke, Kai strained his eyes to see who they were.**

**"What that? Hey over here!" shouted one man. The three noticed the dead body on the floor, burning and saw the two children locked in the cage. Covering their noses from the horrid smell of burning flesh and hair, they started towards them. "Hang on kids, this'll sound loud..." The man fired his gun off, hitting the lock. Rio screeched as the sounds echoed in the mix of all else.**

**"ARG! That's fucking hot!" snarled the second men quickly throwing open the top latch, burning his hand in the process. Kai still couldn't see too well in the smog, and held onto his bawling sister tighter.**

**"Give her to me, Kid," said the third man. But Kai shook his head in resistance. "We're going to get you out of here, but we can't unless you hand her over!" They were able to pry the toddler from Kai's grip and lifted her out. The first man picked Kai out of the cage as well, and they carried the two of them out of the room.**

**"Mommy..." whimpered Rio, but they were out of the room in a flash.**

**----**

_Someone holds me  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory....._

_----_

**Outside the warehouse, the three men jumped into one of the man waiting cars just outside and drove off. They all sighed as the two rested Rio and Kai down on the back seat of the car next to them.**

**"So what are your names?" asked the third man, while the first one drove amongst the long line of cars.**

**"Kai Hiwatari," he said pointing to himself. "And Rio Hiwatari..."**

**"HIWATARI! I didn't know the boss had grandkids!"**

**"That must have been his... aw SHIT! They got Dranzer! Those sons of bitches...crap...pardon my language..." Kai wanted to shake his head, but he kept to himself, not trusting who these people were. The driver headed straight for Voltaire's pent house. Pulling up next to the large building, the third man picked up Rio and led Kai out of the car. The elevator ride up took a bit and none of the three spoke.**

**With a click, the elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a hallway that lead towards a penthouse door. Knocking four times, a bodyguard answered it, and started at him, noticing the children that were with the hit man.**

**"What is the meaning of this Dimitri?" he asked.**

**"It is believed that these two are Hiwatari-san's relatives..."**

**"He has no family-"**

**"But he instructed me and a few others to find his daughter-"**

**"So where is she?" asked a strong voice towering over the other two.**

**"We believed she had been killed, Sir. We followed a lead to a warehouse, but it was heavily guarded by neko-jins calling themselves Bái Hu Zu. We managed to force our way in, when Vladimir heard crying and we found one room up in smoke. We found these two, but not your daughter. The boy said his name's was 'Kai Hiwatari'. In so, I assumed his was your grandson."**

**"Boy, tell me the name of your mother," demanded Voltaire staring down at them with his stern and relentless eyes. Rio buried herself into Dimitri's shoulder.**

**" мать... отец called her 'Rahil'," said Kai, trying to remember when he heard his mother's name used. Voltaire rubbed his chin in a deep thought.**

**"Hiwatari's not your real surname is it?" Kai shook his head 'no'. "Tell me the truth, boy. What is your last name? What is your father's last name?"**

**" мать told me never to say it..." Voltaire's eyes narrowed and Kai felt a chill dive down his spin. Then again, he promised his mother he never would say it again.**

**"I am not a patient man, boy. Was it Stanislov?" Kai lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded. He didn't say it. "Dimitri, set the kid down and you are dismissed. Kai is it? You and the girl come into my home now..." Kai took Rio's hand and they did as they were told...**

**----**

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_----_

**The sun was shinning brightly down on the grassy knoll as the two Hiwatari children were playing a game of tag with one another and their best friend. The two bluenettes and the red head were running around laughing the entire time. The littlest, Rio, was in her diapers and t-shirt as her older brother in his overalls was chasing her. She was giggling and laughing as Tala ran by and picked her up, and took off.**

"**Hey! Get back here!" shouted Kai after them. Tala was laughing his head off and Rio was on his shoulders giggling her chubby little cheeks off.**

"**Like you could catch me in a million years, Hiwatari!" shouted Tala back towards Kai. The bluenette growled lightly and ran faster. Tala noticed this and picked the pace up another notch.**

**They continued to chase each other under the watchful eye of Kai and Rio's nanny, Katrina. The twenty-some-odd year old kept a careful eye on the children and wasn't letting them out of her site.**

"**KAI!" boomed a menacing voice from behind Katrina. Tala and Kai slowed down to see the elderly man standing in back of the nanny. Rio squeaked and held her hands out towards their grandfather, but he never returned the gesture. Kai and Tala stalked over to the powerful man.**

"**Yes, sir?"**

"**This playtime is over, young Kai," stated Voltaire. "It is time for you to continue your studies. If you are going to be my heir, you must be prime." Kai nodded and Tala put down Rio from his shoulders. The little girl immediately grabbed onto Kai's hand. "Katrina, take the baby and Kai, you report to study 2 for your tutor."**

**Katrina had to pry the little girl from her grip on her onii-san. Rio didn't want to let go of her brother, but Kai ended up pulling his hand away from Rio to help Katrina. He didn't want to let go of his onee-chan, but he knew Oji-san would be upset if he didn't. Rio wanted to cry but Katrina picked her up and turned to Tala.**

"**I'll take you home Tala," she said. The red head nodded and waved good-bye to his best friend as Katrina led him down to the way to his house. Rio waved as well with her chubby fingers. Kai waved back, but Voltaire roughly grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the house. **

**----**

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

**The club was decent, the crowd inside was decent, but above all else…it could have been so much better. The drinks weren't the best, and the music wasn't the best. This place was sort of run down, and filled the back with drugs. But the dancing that when on was ok. Not to mention how cheap it was to get in.**

**One girl was happy and giggling as she continued to drag a nervous friend into the club. **

"**Really Kari...I already love what you got me!" exclaimed the birthday girl, trying to weasel her way out of the club. "You really don't need to take me to a club..." Her friend waved her off.**

"**Come on! It'll be your first club right? Well I've decided it's going to be your birthday present," smirked Kari. Nikita Vorobev sweat dropped as Kari continued to drag her in.**

**Not far away from the two girls in the club sat long time pals, Tala and Kai. Both had their own drinks in their hands, disappointed on how they still had a few more years left before they could drink. **

"**So, your grandfather going to let you go to college or what?" asked Tala taking a gulp from his cup.**

**Kai snorted at the idea, "Voltaire thinks he can control me. I'm doing what I want."**

"**Yeah. Well, you know I'm here for you bud."**

"**Don't go sounding all gay on me Tala... that's the last thing I need…"**

"**Woo! Alright, check out the crowd!" exclaimed Kari as they made their way into the club. Nikita looked around and shrugged.**

"**Yea...nice crowd..." she replied, dodging some drunk guy that fell unconscious. **

"**So! You want to get a drink, or find a couple of guys to dance with?" questioned her rambunctious friend. **

"**I'll go for the drink...." Kari smiled as she walked her best friend over to the bar for a drink. Non-alcoholic of course, seeing as they were far from the legal age.**

"**So, any girls here worth dancing with?" asked Tala smirking towards Kai. The bluenette looked around, and shrugged.**

"**No... they're all the same whores as usual... Not much of a change since- wait... I haven' seen those two here before." Kai pointed out a girl with charcoal hair and her blonde haired friend.**

"**Oi! Bartender! Two rounds of Shirley Temples!" snapped Kari. Nikita started to get out her wallet. "No way, Nik!" Kari pushed her hand down. "I'm payin'. Your birthday!"**

"**Thanks, I guess," she said with a weak smile. Looking around at the people at the bar, she declared most of them to be drunks. Then two men caught her eyes. One was a dual haired, crimson eyed man, and his buddy was a red head with striking blue eyes.**

"**Who?" asked Tala looking through the drunks. Everyone looked the same. So he was confused. Kai shook his head and got up. He started to head over towards them. Catching the ending of the two girls' conversation, he heard a 'birthday'.**

"**One of the round houses... hello there..." said Kai smiling down at them. Nikita looked up at him and felt her eyes melting into his.**

"**Uh...hello," she said, blushing lightly.**

**Kari turned around from the bar, handing Nik her drink. "Oh! Hello!"**

_**Whoa...he's cute...hot...and not drunk! Score!**_

**Kari smirked at how Nik was looking at the bluenette. "I'm Kari, and this is Nikita!" Tala finally spotted Kai and groaned inside, but got up and walked over towards him.**

"**Kai... that's Tala... listen Tomi, put these girls drinks on my tab," he said smoothly. The bartender nodded and turned to help another customer.**

"**Hello Tala," said Kari with a hyper smile. "Whoa, thank you."**

"**Thanks, Kai," added Nikita. Kai just smiled down at her and shrugged his shoulders. Rolling his eyes, Tala chugged down the last of his drink.**

"**No problem. So what brings you girls here..." Kai asked through his ginger smile. Nikita wanted to melt. _Waaahhh! he's such a cutie..._ She found herself staring at the bluenette stranger.**

"**It's Nikki's birthday! Thought I'd take her out!" exclaimed Kari, looking between both her best friend and the tall Russian boy. Nikita found herself nodding unconsciously. Kai just returned with his warm smile.**

"**Well then... seeing as it is your birthday and all..." Tala internally growled towards his buddy's actions. It was going to only end up the same way it always did when Kai used that tone…**

_**Don't toy with her.... like the others... its her birthday after all…**_

"…**would you care to dance?" Nikita's blush darkened somewhat as she felt the blood rushing along her face. She wanted to kill herself for getting so worked up over this guy she had just met. Kari nudged her from behind with a wink.**

"**I think she'd love to!"**

"**Uh...ok sure," she replied softly, looking at him shyly. Kai held out his hand for her, putting the half drunk drink down on the table. Nikita left her drink on the table as well and took his hand. Kari was mentally squealing.**

_**EEEE! I knew this was the perfect present!**_

**Grinning, Kai lead her over towards the dance floor. Tala picked up the forgotten glass and finished it off for his buddy. Nikita was trying to keep her excitement down when they start to dance. It was a faster pace song, as the DJ switched over to Usher's "Yeah". Swaying their hips to the rhythm, Kai and Nikita found it easy to keep with the beat and each other.**

_**I might actually have to thank Kari!**_

**_She's not that bad..._ thought Kai as he watched Nikita carefully. They continued to dance, as Kai continued to move closer to Nikita, who was too busy blushing to notice much more.**

"**So uhh...what are your interests?" she asked, having no idea what to say or do. Kai thought for a second as he continued to dance in the large crowd. That was when "Yeah" ended and the DJ changed it over to Jet's "My Girl". Kai reached out and grasped her wrist in his hand as he pulled her close to swing dance.**

"**Umm... not much..." Nikita was kind of surprised when he grabbed her hand, and let out a short yelp. Kai smirked as he stopped dancing and just held her close to him. "You scared? It's just dancing..."**

**Nikita blinked, "H-huh? No, just sort of a sudden movement that surprised me." She tried to cover up her blush, by looking down to the ground. Kai just smiled and started to swing dance with her. Nikita smiled back shyly.**

_**Stop trying to get to know him, Nik...he's probably not even serious.**_

"**So... what about you?"**

"**Me?...well I guess I tend to concentrate on school work a little much..."**

"**Where do you go to school anyway?" asked Kai. Nikita shouted out over the loud music as it was blasted louder. Kai barely caught wind of it. "I've never heard of that one..."**

"**Private school."**

"**Ah... I know that life... sucks... don't get to meet many people..." That was when everyone thought the DJ was on drugs, as he switched the music over to a slow song. "All I Ask of You" to be precise. "...Erm... still care to dance?"**

"**Uh well...do you still want to?"**

"**Only if you want too... better decide before the song's over..."**

"**One last song I guess then..."**

**Kai smiled softly, "Alright then." He held out his arms for her to come close to him. Nikita shyly stepped towards him. Kai walked the rest of the gap, and wrapped his left arm loosely around her waist. With is other hand; he took her left one, intertwining their fingers as they started to dance. Nikita slide a hand over his shoulder as they moved across their little area on the dance floor.**

**_He's still pretty sweet...but don't get your hopes up Nik._ She mentally sighed. Kai smiled happily... this was the first he's felt this good in ages... Discreetly, Kai lowered his head slowly, smelling her hair. Nikita was too busy currently admiring him to even notice it herself. **

**They continued like this through the entire song, until the sweet moment had to end.**

**Nikita tucked a bang behind her ear out of pure habit. "Well uh...thanks for the dances," she smiles shyly with almost visible blush. Nikita turned from him and started to head back over to the jumping Kari.**

"**Wait... Nikita... would you care do this again... with me... you know..." Nikita stopped in her tracks and just blinked. Her heart was rushing. Was this true? Was he really… no… she had to be dreaming. Nikita pinched herself, and felt the pain. Nope. No dream.**

"**Alright...w-when?"**

"**When are you available... My school doesn't start for a bit..."**

"**I don't think I have any exams to study for...so maybe this weekend?"**

"**Sounds great..." said Kai, as his phone started to ring. "Hold on." "What do you want?" His tone did a 180 as his grandfather had called him. Nikita watched him before she tried to spot Kari. "....listen... I told you I'll do it, but just let me-... I KNOW! God, will you just shut up about it for once? Oh, yeah, of course she's going to care... Yeah... right..." Nikita tried her best not to listen to Kai's conversation to be polite. "Fine... I'll... of course... listen... I have important- YES important... you know what..." Kai hung up the phone and noticed Nikita was still there.**

**Nikita nervously looked at her watch. "Gah! It's almost midnight!" The girl was obviously not use to being out late unlike Kai.**

"**Sorry if I kept you... do you need a ride somewhere? I have my car here... if you need a lift that is..." he offered.**

"**Well uh..." started Nikita, glancing at Kari. "I'll have to see if Kari's ready to leave..."**

**Kari looked at Nik and senses that Nikita was wondering about something. Excusing herself from Tala, Kari walked over to the duo. "What's up?"**

"**It's midnight and uh...you ready to go yet? I'm sorta tired..."**

"**What? No way! This place is great, cute guys, music, alcohol..."**

"**Eh..."**

"**Well you can go if you want to…"**

**Kai smirked. "So... you want to take up on the offer?"**

"**I...guess so."**

"**Great... here... follow me..." Kai led her through the club, towards the entrance and bypassed the door as he led her down the street. Nikita's mouth dropped when Kai stopped next to a blue BMW Z3.**

_**Whoa...is this guy rich? That's a friggin hot and expensive car!**_

**Kai opened up the passenger's door for her chivalrously. Nikita smiled and quickly got in before her face could turn any redder than it was before. Shutting the door for her, Kai jumped around to the other side and slide into his own seat.**

"**Uh... where do you live?"**

"**Oh my apartment's on 56 and 31," she said. Kai started up the car and pulled out into the traffic smoothly.**

"**How's your birthday been today? How many candles?" he asked, trying to make small talk as he went down the traffic pattern towards Nikita's home.**

"**It's been ok, Kari's been with me most of the day. I'm 15 now."**

"**Well... enjoy it... cause next year you go for your driving test... and that's a bitch..." Kai laughed. _15… only about 3 years younger than me. Not bad, Kai… not bad at all…_**

**Nikita let out a short laugh. "I think I'll be fine," she smiled.**

**A few minutes later, Kai pulled up to sidewalk of the apartment building. "Here we go..."**

"**Yup...thanks a lot for the ride, and the dances. I had a good time," stated Nikita unbuckling and ready to get out of the car. But Kai stopped her. Reaching out for her wrist, he gently held her in her seat and leaned across the glove compartment. He pressed his lips gently onto hers. Nikita's eyes widen with a major blush appearing on her face. She blinked for a few seconds before closing her eyes and responding.**

**A tingling sensation began in the tips of her lips, centering down into her middle. His lips were soft and warm. They felt good against her own.**

**Kai flicked at her bottom lip lightly with his tongue, letting his hot breath tease her wet brim before pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth slightly, nibbling teasingly before releasing it.**

**Kai was surprised to find his hands cupping her face gently and growled lowly. He slid his fingers into her long dark tresses, flowing into her silver bangs and drug her head back, coaxing her mouth to open. He groaned softly as he slid his hot tongue past her awaiting lips, flicking her tongue lightly with his own.**

**His senses began to swim as he felt his control slipping away inch by inch. He wanted to taste more of her. Almost needed to.**

**Reality slammed back into him when he felt her fingers in his own hair and he slowly pulled away, but kept his lips close to hers.**

"**I'll pick u up Saturday at 7?"**

**Nikita was caught sort of in a daze. "Uh y-yea okay." She gave him another shy smile before getting out the car and going to the door, turning around to wave before going in. **

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December...._

_----_

* * *

The song is "_Once Upon a December_" from Disney's Anatasia. I just love it... sooo somber. So twisting to what is happening in this. Kinda reminds me of a lubullay. And since Kai's re-"dreaming" all of this... sounded appropriate!!!!

_I'm no longer a myth...  
_**lil phoenix**


	9. Shattered Part 3

Disclaimer: Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I _wish_ I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. -

* * *

Shadow  
_Chapter 9 _**Shattered Part 3**

* * *

**School couldn't have gone by any quicker if it had the Jaws of Life gripping at it and dragging it forward. Not only was school Rio's greatest enemy ever to walk the face of the earth, but it was also her escape from her grandfather and his never ending "discussions" with her brother. The "talks" about his girlfriend seemed to always be a popular topic.**

**Rio had one other thing to look forward about a day in school. At least she got to spend some 'family free' time with her best friend, Kao-ri Nakedashi! The final bell rang for the day and Rio let out a sigh. Waiting outside her classroom was a familiar red-haired girl.**

**"Hey Kao, you busy tonight?" asked Rio as they started down the hallway on their way to the school buses.**

**"I don't think I am why?" she questioned back rather curiously.**

**Rio just shrugged, "My grandpa's having a dinner planned. Just wondering if you wanted to come. You haven't met my family, have you?" Maybe there was a reason her family didn't know Kao was her best friend, and her best friend didn't know her family…**

**Kao-ri shook her head 'no' as she proceeded to pull out her Discman. "I'd love to go though," she smiled. Rio's face lit up. Maybe dinner wouldn't be such a total drag this time!**

**"My brother's most likely is going to have his girlfriend over. And it'll be fine! They'll love you!"**

**"Are you sure...I mean...not a lot of people at school like me..." Kao tripped a step and stood herself upright, and adjusted her hat back to its normal position. "What makes you think your brother and his girlfriend will?" Rio had told Kao a bit about her…err…dysfunctional—was that the word for it? —family.**

**But Rio just waved hand at her. "My brother will be fine! He might seem like a hard head at times... but yeah. He's just a marshmallow!"**

**

* * *

****Meanwhile, Tala and Kai were lounging on the hoods of their cars while watching a drag racing competition in the outskirts of the cities. These events happened weekly, that was until a cop would come over and 'ruin the fun' for everyone.**

**"You busy?" asked Tala looking over at his friend who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the current race. Kai was more so spacing out than watching.**

**"Voltaire wants a 'family' dinner," Kai told his best friend with a nod and a sigh. Tala knew Voltaire… and he knew how much Kai resented his grandfather.**

**"Nik going?" Tala asked.**

**"Just about to..." started Kai as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed up the familiar number engraved into his memory. The phone rang a few times before anyone answered.**

**"Hello?" Kai smiled… he hated it when it was her message machine that answered.**

**"Hey Nik... question... do you want to suffer another dinner with me?" he asked right out. Tala let out a snort at the comment until Kai punched him in the head, knocking him off the car.**

**Nikita was glad it was Kai calling this time, and no sound of Voltaire anywhere in the background. She didn't know if she could stand him another second. Sitting down on the couch in the apartment, she laughed lightly. "Suffer? While I'm with you? Impossible."**

**"How thoughtful. But seriously. Voltaire is going through a 'family time' phase again... I don't think I can handle it."**

**"Haha, alright I'll go."**

**"Good. We're eating at Kasui at 7. It's fancy, so dress it."**

**"Okay then…"**

**

* * *

**

**Kasui was a rather fancy restaurant in Bay City, and it was obvious to anyone who knew it that you needed a LOT of money just to be able to afford a reservation. Kasui was Voltaire's favorite restaurant to go to and show off. Besides, too many shady things happened when he was not allowed to dine there when he wanted…**

**Rio sat at their regular dinning table with Voltaire, tapping fingers against the wooden tabletop. She was dressed in a nice kimono that Voltaire had picked out for her. The younger Hiwatari actually did not have a personal problem with her grandfather like her brother did. True he wasn't always polite to the people she brought home, but he was the only fatherly figure she ever knew.**

**Kai was waiting outside for Nik, occasionally checking his watch every other minute. He wanted this dinner to be over with, but he had never taken Nikita out to dinner here, seeing as everyone there knew him through Voltaire. No, Kai did not consider him as a 'grandfather' as Rio did. He wasn't 'Grandfather' or 'Oji-san'. No, he was just 'Voltaire'. And that suit him just fine.**

**Dawning a black dress that reached down to her knees, Kao-ri walked down the street to the infamous restaurant that Rio had told her about for their 'dining pleasure'.**

_**Rio said this was the place...I can't believe I agreed to go here...it's too fancy...**_

**Noticing a certain someone walking into the restaurant like a blind squirrel, Rio** **jumped up from her seat and waved her arms frantically, acquiring a peculiar look from her grandfather.**

**"OI! Kao!" Voltaire's eyes scanned around the direction Rio was waving at and spotted a girl who gave a small wave towards their table. Kao's jaw almost dropped when she noticed that Rio and her grandfather were not alone. There were three men dressed in black suits. They looked like those freaky bodyguards with their black sunglasses on and little cord things that were placed in their ears.**

**Rio pointed to the chair next to her as her best friend made it over to the table trying to keep her composure. "Oji-san, this is Kao-ri Nakedashi, my best friend. Kao, this is my Oji-san, Voltaire Hiwatari. Voltaire just nodded his head towards the red head girl**

**"How do you do, Kao-ri?"**

**"It's very nice to meet you Hiwatari-san I'm very well thank you..." smiled Kao-ri revealing her fangs slightly.**

**Meanwhile a taxi pulled up to the curb just outside of Kasui. Nikita stepped out, wearing a sleek navy blue dress with a slit on the side. Kai was too busy looking down at his watch for the umpteenth time that night to see her.**

**"Thank you!" she said, paying the driver. Turning around, Nikita noticed Kai standing outside in his nice polo shirt and kakis pants. "Hey, Kai!" She walked over to him with a smile as fast as she could in the heels and dress.**

**Kai looked up and spotted her. With a grin, he walked to intercept her and pecked her cheek. "Ready to walk into hell with me?" Nikita returned the peck onto his cheek and smiled, laughing lightly.**

**"Ready!" Kai took her hand and led her back into Kasui, back towards the table that was surrounded by bodyguards. Nikita followed him, looking around Kasui. He never did bring her here before…**

_**This is such a fancy restaurant...**_

**"Hey Kai!" Rio exclaimed waving to her brother. "I want you to meet my best friend!" Kai walked up and over to the table. His eyes landed on Kao and stared at her.**

**_Neko... Bái Hu Zu... _Kai could feel his inside mind growling. It took all his strength not to lash out at Rio's best friend.**

**"Now that we have wasted time waiting," stated Voltaire glancing down towards his menu. Rio and Kai sighed internally. At least the meal was starting off better than usual… Kao just smiled weakly.**

**"N-Nice to meet you Kai-san..."**

**Nikita tried her best to smile sweetly towards the remaining Hiwataris. "Hello Hiwatari-san, Rio-chan."**

**"Nikki-chan! What brings you here?" asked Rio with a grin, already knowing the answer. Kai sat down, still glaring between both Voltaire and Kao. Nikita took a seat beside Kai.**

**"Kai invited me...and who's your friend here, Rio?" she asked, smiling at Kao-ri.**

**"Nikita...Kao-ri... Kao-ri... Nikita." _Don't you screw this up Kai…_**

_**I shouldn't have come...I can practically feel him burning holes in my head with that glare of his...**_

**Kao smiled at Nikita, "Niha-I mean...it's nice to meet you Nikita-san..."**

**"How long does it take to get some damned service?" asked Voltaire a little annoyed. Rio bit her lip and buried her head slightly into the menu in front of her. Kao was sweating nervously. Kai picked up his menu as well, and looked at the selection. A waiter was quick to come over.**

**"How may I help you tonight?"**

**"Besides the fact your service needs to be picked up in pace... I'll have…" Voltaire rattled off his order rather annoyed. Everyone else followed in followed in suit with their orders. The waiter nodded and left in a hurry.**

**"So Nikita, amounted to anything yet?" asked Voltaire folding his hands down in front of him, feeling a little over heated in the cool room.**

**"Ignore him... he's just like that... must really like her..." Rio whispered to Kao. _Not..._ Kao-ri just nodded. Nikita forced herself to smile. She wouldn't let him get to her.**

**"I'm sorry Hiwatari-san, but I haven't yet," Nikita calmly replied, trying her hardest not to sound rude towards the elder. Voltaire just looked down at his cell phone.**

**"What a shame..." Nikita mentally sighed. It turned out better than expected.**

_**Need to make a better talk…**_

**"So... how's work been Oji-san?" Rio asked curiously as their salads were served.**

**_Bastard... I can't believe I actually dragged her into this..._ thought Kai poking at his salad.**

**"Why the sudden interest Rio? What have you been telling people..." asked Voltaire calmly, but that certainly wasn't how he felt. He made a quick glance to Kao-ri. Kao was spacing out, staring at the wall. Feeling the gaze on her, she snapped out of it.**

**"Kao-ri is it? What is your status?"**

**"Oji-san!" Kai glanced towards Nikita.**

_**At least he didn't insult her again…**_

**Nikita resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the eldest Hiwatari. _Again with the status, and now he's picking on Rio's friend? What is it with this man?_ Nikita mentally growled again.**

**"My father runs a fairly large company that has branches all around the globe...we move around a lot… my parents divorced...so my mother and brother stay in China…and I travel with my father..."**

**"And what kind of company does your family run? For many people claim a large company, which in fact most of them are weak and intolerable."**

**For their sake, the rest of the food had been served. Kao was sweating like crazy about the question and rambled off her father's international electronics' company.**

**"Whatcha up to lately Nik? Haven't seen you for a bit…" asked Rio, sorting through her food.**

**_Don't you dare say a thing Voltaire... _thought Kai.**

**"School, work, the usual. What about you Rio-chan?"**

**"School..."**

**"How do you know Rio?" Kai asked, looking over to Kao.**

**"We go to the same school Kai-san..." Rio nodded to confirm it.**

**"And where did you say you're from again?" asked Kai before shoving some of his food into his mouth. Voltaire was listening carefully…**

**"China... Why do you ask?"**

**"No reason..."**

_**I knew he wouldn't like me...I'm sorry to say but I told you so Rio...**_

**"And indulge me as to the trash bin you came out of again, Nikita," asked Voltaire with a chuckle.**

**"Moscow, Russia…" _Bastard._**

**"Hmm… too bad. I thought Russia bred for the strong... Like Kai here..."**

**_I'm.going.to.kill.him_…**

_**Find a happy place...**_

**"And I thought they were taught better manners than this... such a pity. Seems as though Russia's been losing its touch..."**

**Kao frowned. "I don't mean to sound rude Hiwatari-san...but I believe Russia lost its touch a long time ago..." Kao produced a small glare. _How dare he treat such a nice person that way..._**

**"It seems so..." replied Nikita. _Might as well stop it there, can't let the bastard get to me._**

**"Well, the girl does have a brain. Some things cease to amaze me." Nikita sighed mentally sending a thankful glance at Kao.**

**_It was nice of Kao-ri to try and stop the argument_.**

**"Do you have something to say?" asked Voltaire a bit irate, loosening his collar. Kai was steaming.**

**_Maybe this was a mistake..._ thought Rio.**

**"No…I'm finished," said Kao-ri, closing her eyes for a moment. Voltaire nodded, feeling a slight pain in his left arm.**

**The meal was served as only more one-sided comments came from Voltaire's direction. Rio really regretted ever asking Kao to come to this dinner, finding that her best friend was extremely uncomfortable around her grandfather. Nikita did her best to keep attention away from herself. Kai too was regretting bringing Nikita again…**

**Several times during the evening, Voltaire would shout at the service to lower the temperature in the restaurant, complaining that it was way too hot in the room. They could see it in his flushed face, that the old man was over heated. But as the temperature kept being turned down, the kids and other customers started to get chills down their backs. Goosebumps grew on their arms.**

**"Are you OK, Oji-san?" asked Rio, concerned as yet again, Voltaire bellowed for them to reduce the temperature of the room. Voltaire nodded, loosening his tie for the tenth time and blinking.**

**"I am fine, Rio dear. It is just that it seems the restaurant—" Voltaire suddenly dropped to the floor, clutching his left arm tightly. His sweating face cringed in pain, as all the security around him, and the four at the table jumped out of their skins at the fall.**

**"Someone call for help!" cried Kai towards the crowd who had heard the thud of the elder man. Several cell phones flipped out and were being dialed.**

**"Oji-san! Oji-san!" cried Rio jumping to his side, and gentling holding onto his shoulders. Voltaire couldn't answer in the sudden pain that surrounded him.**

**_Oh shit…_ thought Nikita as she watched Rio's eyes swell up in tears and Voltaire's face expressing the pain he was in. True he was a bastard… but still…**

**_This can't be happening…_ thought Kao, feeling like a bad-luck charm all of a sudden.**

**"Keep him quiet and calm," stated a random woman running up to them, and pulling Rio back gently. She continued to chant instructions to those surrounding, and Kai took a hold of his bawling sister; Nikita and Kao surrounding them and placing their hands on their shoulders.**

**The EMTs arrived quickly and they had strapped Voltaire to a stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. It didn't take long for Kai, Rio, Nikita, and Kao to all jump into the limo after the body guards…**

* * *

**At the funerl, Kai stoo daside the grave stone with his oji-san's name engraved on it. In front of him knelt the twelve year old Rio, placing the flowers over his grave that she had for him. Nikita and tala stood behind them solomnly, quiet as they watched the Hiwatari's lose the last family member they head besides themselves. Rahil had been killed before them, Adrik had been hit by an intoxicated driver and killed, their grandmother had passed away, and now Voltaire. **

**Kai's face harded as he turned his back on the grave, taking his arm around Nikita's shoulders leading her away. Tala lifted Rio to her feet and let her after Kai and Nikita. Multiple people stooped to express a few words about their feelings towards Kai and Rio. There were also ao few murmers as word was spreading about the will. Voltaire had left everything to Kai..._everything..._ **

* * *

**A few years later, Kai was talking on his phone to Tala on the other line. Arguing about the last shipment of "coffee" that had come through late. Nikita walked into the room and sat quiet in a chair near the desk, fiddling with her purse. Kai help up one finger to her as he was wrapping up with his best friend and employee. **

**"You said you wanted to see me?" asked Nikita. Kai nodded and placed his cell phone back into his pocket. **

**"Yeah, come on. I want you to come with me..." Kai led her out the door grabbing his long trench coat on his way. **

**It was a cold winter day and Kai's limo was waiting just outside for them. They had been silent the whole way to whereever Kai was taking his girlfriend. Ever since Kai inheritted the "family business", it was if he had changed. Each month he wasn't as carefree and sporadic as he use to be. They were still dating, but the couple was always accompanied by a bodyguard who was always nearby. Kai usually invited Nikita over for dinner and they would stay at his penthouse. The sixteen year old Rio would join them as well. Even Tala did too on occassion. **

**Nikita couldn't help but feel like Kai was almost trying to distance himself from her. Biting her lip, she looked out the tinted window holding in her sigh. Nik didn't know that Kai had now headed a mafia-type of group, as head of the Hiwatari clan in the Five Familes. **

**The Five Families acutally were believed to be just a myth and a big joke around the town. Every location had their own version of the mafia, but no one truly believed that they existed. Jokes and stereotypes were thrown about the Five Families. But no one really dared go to the warehouse that was rumored to be their meeting site. Some said an overweight, Italian Kingpin oversaw these five branches. Others said the Five Families were aliens and the rest, except for the police, said the people who spoke about the Families were crazy. **

**What Nikita was unaware of that her coffee-selling boyfriend was the new "overweight, Italian" Kingpin... **

**The limo pulled to a stop as Ian, the driver, stepped out and opened Kai's door. Waving her over, Kai excited with Nikita in tote not too far behind. Standing outside, Nikita looked over to Kai. Had he remembered today was her birthday? Kai smiled and pointed to the warehouse-like building in front of them. Nikita looked at it cocking her head to the side. There was nothing special about the rundown building. Inside Nikita groaned...it was probably where he stored his new shipment of coffee...he _had_ forgotten. **

**"Don't you remember?" he asked. Nikita rose a brow to him and pressed her lips together tightly. Kai rolled his eyes and walked her into the building. It looked like an old rundown club on the inside. Kai sat her on a dusty stool and proceeded to walk away and throw his trench coat over another set of ancient chairs. **

**"What are you doing?" she asked him a little pissy. Kai turned and pretened to walk like people were standing between them and he would have to weave his way through. He rested his eblows on the counter. Nikita just gave him a neutral glare. She didn't want him going psycho on her birthday... **

**"One of the round houses... hello there," said Kai smirking. Then it came back to her...their first meeting. Her face lit up in a large smile. "So how many candles?" Nikita jumped over to him and latched onto him in a bear hug. He _had_ remembered. "So you think this is the place to open up a new club?" Nikita looked around. The place was surely trashed and would need a lot work. But it appeared to be do-able. **

**"You bought this place?" Kai grinned, wrapping his arm aroudn her and pulling her in closely. **

**"Did I?" Nikita laughed lightly and punched him in the arm. "Lets see, the _Benu_ will need a manager... You think you are up for the position?" Nikita pretended to think for a second, pressing her index finger to her lips. **

**"I don't know... I do have other job offers..." **

**"Rio would love for you to run her club..." **

**"You're giving it to her?" **

**"Half... she'll need a start and she already demanded that a certain someone be her manager..." **

**"How could I say 'no' to her?" Kai grinned and pulled her even closer to himself. Nikita couldn't help but smile. Kai then proceeded to drag her over to the dance floor and tried to get her to dance with haim again, but Nikita's stomach had other plans. **

**"Hungry? I guess it is time for dinner," stated Kai looking down at his Rolex. "I have reservations and looked like we're going to just make it." Kai took her hand and they walked out of the _Benu_ hand in hand after he put his coat back on. Smiling up towards her boyfriend, Nikita couldn't help but feel like she was the most lucky girl in the world. **

**Ian was waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the limo when he spotted the cheery couple. He hadn't seen the boss this happy in days. Not with all the trouble the Bài Hu Zu was causing him. Unlocking his door to step out, Ian heard a beeping sound. **

**The next thing they knew, Kai and Nikita were thrown into the wall of the warehouse from the explosion. Hitting the ground, Kai had enough sense in him to shield Nikita from the fire blast coming towards them from the limo... **

**

* * *

**

**Rio was waiting patiently with Tala on the couch in her brother's office. It was his turn to take Rio to look at some private boarding school she did not want to go to at all. But Kai was not pleased with her being in the open at the public high school. **

**"You ready?" he asked signing the last paper. Rio groaned and sighed. "Don't give me that look. I'm doing what is best." **

**"But I am happy at my school already! I haven't had any problems Kai-" **

**"This is not up for discussion, Rio. As your brother, I will keep you safe and I will do it the way I see fit." **

**"Well, then be a _big brother_, not a _father_. I already have one-" **

**"_Had_. And he wasn't worthy of that title." **

**"How could you say something like that! He was our family! Our father!" **

**"I am not debating this. I don't want to risk another accident." _Like on Niki's birthday..._ **

**"You are impossi-" **

**Kai picked up his cell phone. "Yeah...What? I'll be right over. Rio, Bryan and Spencer are going to watch you while I'm gone...Tala..." Kai grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Tala followed after him, leaving Rio confused. **

**The two jumped into the limo. "Speed it up Miguel. Go to Nikita's..." The new driver nodded and pressed on the gas. Kai was fidgety the entire way and wouldn't explain anything to the questioning Tala. **

**Pulling over to Nikita's apartment building, their jaws dropped when they saw the building up in flames, the fire pouring out of Nikita's window. Jumping out of the limo, Kai rushed over to the coughing girl standing just outside. Grasping her in his arms, the fire trucks appeared and were shouting as they started to try to put out the fire. **

**"I'm OK, I was on my way out when I heard something in my apartment. I turned the other way and ..." Nikita's gaze looked up. An hour later the fire was under control and one fire fighter walked over holding something in his hands. **

**"I am sorry, but this was the only thing we could find left in your aparment Miss Vorobev," the fire fighter said as he held out what appeared to be a charred white-tiger plushie. Nikita eyed it as did Kai. **

**"That is not mine..." Kai looked at the tiger and growled. They had gone too far this time... **

**

* * *

**

**Kai was sitting at one of the tables at the little diner in town. Nikita walked in not too long after, smiling when she spotted him. But Kai did not return the same look back at her. Instead his face was cold and set in its ways. Nikita could feel her stomach flip. He had been like that since last week's fiasco with her apartment and the plushie. **

**"Sit." It was short and seemed forced. But Nikita didn't say anything and did as she was told. "You move into the new aparment OK?" **

**"Yes," she replied nodding her head. "You didn't have to get me the place. My mother offered me to stay with her for a few months until I could find another apartment on my own..." **

**"I did. And there is one other thing I must do." _For your safety..._ **

* * *

Tala was resting in the new room in the hospital, still receiving plenty of sedatives to the point where he could barely keep himself awake anymore. They still restrained him to his bed, as he still tried to keep escaping even when he was drowsy. Kao-ri had rarely left the room the four days it took for the doctor to arrive and make all the necessary preparations.

Rio stopped in often, as did Kai. Tala would still beg to be removed from the facility. He would also tense up when Kai or Kao would tell him Rio was with Rei. The neko-jin had been released two days after the attack on the boat. He had immediately asked to go back to work, but Kai denied that, causing a sigh of relief from Rio.

The Hiwatari girl was constantly yelling at him to rest and recruited Kao-ri to help her when she wasn't with Tala. The two girls were finding the neko being rather difficult, insisting that he was fine.

The operation had gone well. It had taken the doctor several hours to complete the surgery and return Tala back to his room in one piece. The doctors were optimistic about Tala's recovery. He now had a fifty-fifty chance of getting his sight back to normal. The other fifty was that he would only be able to see shadows the rest of his life. It was better than seeing nothing.

But now, Kao was resting in the chair next to Tala's bed, reading him the latest newspaper. She had tried to find way to keep him calm and occupied. If he weren't, he would remember where he was. She also had fun feeding him a few times, much to the Russian's argument. Her hair was let down instead of in its usual messy bun and a nice pair of bags appeared under her eyes. Tala groaned as he finally woke up from yet another nap… thanks to the heavy medication he was on.

"T-Tala...are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Kao-ri putting down her book and leaning over towards him. She undid one of his restraints releasing his arms. She quickly looked over towards his wrapped face, noting that the bleeding from the surgery had finally stopped.

"How do you think I am?" mumbled Tala extremely grumpy.

"Not ok?"

"I still don't want to be here…and my eyes kill…" complained Tala, sighing heavily, still feeling the sedatives running through his veins. He found his arms free and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well the worst part is over now...all you have to do is wait until you're better and you can see again…" smiled Kao, reaching up and taking his hand into hers.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have… things to do?" asked Tala.

"Not really...Rio's safe with Kai and Rei…so I don't really have a social life now-a-days..." Tala's throat immediately settled into a growl.

"I still don't trust that bastard... a little fishy back at the boat..."

"Tala you don't trust _anyone_...aside from Kai and Rio..." Tala just frowned at the comment and turned his head away. Kao's eyes softened at his action.

"What's wrong now?"

"You're right about not trust anyone…"

"But...I guess you really can't trust anyone in this crazy life we're in…" Kao's voice trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling, replaying the ship incident in her mind again. Why did Tala do that for her… he risked his life… his sight for her…

"No... no you can't... why are you here?"

"...Err...Cause...Kai and the others are too busy to stay with you?" said Kao on the move as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation to give him. It wasn't like she was ready to say that she was madly in love with him just yet… _Nice save Kao-ri..._

_What could he be planning…_ "Was he there during the operation?" asked Tala thoughtfully. He had been knocked out before leaving the room, and he didn't know if his best friend had been there all the way with him, left him alone with the doctors and nurses.

"Of course he was..." nodded Kao with a smile. "You're like his brother..."

"Good..."

_His really hot looking brother..._

"What are you laughing at?" asked Tala, snapping his head in her direction, hearing her stiffen a giggle. He might not have been able to see right then and there, but all his other senses were making up for it.

"Nothing!" she squeaked.

"Uh huh…"

"...Kai won't work you too hard when you go back to the _Benu_...will he?"

"It doesn't matter what he wants... I'm going to do what I have too..." _Why am I telling her?_

"But you need to take it easy! You just got out of a strenuous surgery and will need to take time to fully regain your strength and senses back!"

"Says who?"

"SAYS ME DAMMIT!"

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" growled Tala.

"I JUST MIGHT TIE YOU UP TALA! OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN RIO'S APPARTMENT OR SOMETHING!" exclaimed Kao-ri in a huff. Tala just laughed.

"Like you could do any of _that _to me…"

"I CAN AND WILL JUST YOU WAIT TALA IVANOV!" growled Kao threateningly.

"I'd like to _see_ you try…" Kao's temper lowered as the words ran off of Tala's tongue, almost as a prayer.

"...You will...just wait..." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Tala immediately squeezed back with more intensity than Kao had given or predicted.

"Thanks..." Kao could feel her face blush and redden immediately. Thank god Tala couldn't see right then, cause she would have had to lock herself in a bathroom!

"N-N-No problem!"

Not a second later, they both heard the door open to the little room that the two were sitting in. Stepping into the room while holding his head, Kai made his way over towards the bed, barely noticing Kao-ri's presence.

"Hey Tal... Kao? What are you doing here?" Kao blushed a bright red color and waved her arm up in her defense.

"N-N-No reason!" Kai quickly nodded, still holding his head as the hang over from last night's drinking festivities finally caught up with him.

"The doctors said all went well…"

"When do I get out of here?"

"Soon... maybe a couple of weeks…" replied Kai rubbing his eyes with his thumbs.

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS!" cried Tala jumping up as much as he could in his protest.

"The recovery process..." said Kai now massaging his temples as his head felt like it was pounding him a new beat.

"I want out now..." growled Tala, his fists clenched tightly.

"If it makes you feel any better...I'll keep visiting you everyday..." blushed Kao, still holding his one hand. "T-That is if you want me to…" Kai's eyes opened and looked at her confusingly. Did he miss something?

"I just want out of this place... I don't care how!" declared Tala firmly, practically ignoring the neko holding onto his hand.

"Too bad...you just need to suck it up and be patient Ivanov!" stated Kao. Tala just continued to growl, his temper rising.

"I don't have the patients to listen to your squabbling Tala..." groaned Kai.

_What did he just say..._

"I already told you that I'd visit you everyday and Kai and Rio will visit when they can...so quit arguing cause we can't get you out of here any sooner!" yelled Kao.

"You... you are all against me..."

"I don't have time for this… nor the patients or the mind set…" Kai groan as his migraine was getting worse than before. He turned and stumbled back out the door the same way he had come in.

"Ivanov if I was against you why the hell am I still here visiting you?" questioned Kao with a raised brow.

"You sure as hell aren't trying to help get me out of here!"

"But I'm not forcing you to stay here for the rest of your life either!" she countered.

"You might as well be!" Kao rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand roughly.

"You're pissin' me off now Tala...you're being irrational."

"You'd be this way too if your mother was killed in one of these places!" Tala's voice dropped down to a whisper with each new word. Kao's grip loosened on his hand, as her jaw dropped…

"...I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't know..."

"You wouldn't... only Kai knows," Tala sighed rolling away from her. The memories were killing him. And it didn't help with the darkness he was currently in.

"Oh…"

"I was young at the time..." he recalled. "That's why I want out..."

"I'm sorry...I promise you Tala...we won't have you stay here any longer than you have to..." Tala just grunted a response, knowing Kao had no effect on when he could leave or not.

"Hey there…" said a familiar voice walking into the room. Kao looked up to see Rio dressed in her nightclub outfit, entering the room. Immediately, the neko let go of Tala's hand

"Rio?" asked Tala as he turned back to her. _Rei better not be with her..._

"I heard everything went well!" exclaimed the Russian with enthusiasm as she pulled up a chair next to Kao.

"Yeah..."

"That's good... all the better...you'll be home quicker than if something went wrong!" smiled Rio. Tala just groaned.

"Don't talk about going home Rio Tala will get cranky," Kao snorted.

"Um... kao... he's already cranky..." giggled Rio pointing out Tala's wrinkled frown. The red head just turned away from them entirely.

"Oops my mistake crankier!" Rio laughed and ruffled Tala's hair, messing it up even more than the bed head had gotten to it.

"He's always been cranky though!"

"Rio…" Tala warned. Kao grinned and pinched his cheek.

"Aww he has? I couldn't tell!" Tala swiftly grabbed onto Kao's wrist, catching her off guard and scaring her to death.

"Do that again and you'll get it..."

"I guess someone's senses have peaked…" sheepishly grinned Rio, sweatdropping.

"DAMMIT DON'T DO THAT TALA YOU'LL GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" squeaked Kao, catching her air and voice.

"Don't...do...that...again..." Kao poked his cheek.

"Fine fine." Tala just growled.

"So... you up for something tonight?" asked Rio, searching through her bag.

"Who...me?" asked Kao. Rio nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Seeing-Eye-Dog can't leave…" she giggled.

"Kao…Rio…" growled Tala.

"No...I'm...going to stay here..." Kao poked Tala. "I keep my promises..." Tala grabbed her wrist yet again.

"Don't poke me." Rio and Kao just giggled at Tala, knowing that right now he couldn't do much!

"Fine…then I guess I'll sneak Rei out of Kai's radar for a night on the town!" thought Rio out loud, she was liking the idea with each word that left her mouth. She could just imagine the night on the town with the neko-jin. She was bubbling inside, hardly containing her excitement. But Tala just continued his on going growl.

"Why don't you take Nik instead...its easier to sneak her away..." suggested Kao poking Tala once again.

"I hung out with Nik last night..." whined Rio, not wanting to sound like a baby, but she really would have rather gone out with Rei than Nikita that night.

"Kao..." snapped Tala, groping for his nurse aid button. Kao blinked and stopped poking the red head.

"Ah...well if you can't get Rei out I say go with Nik..." Rio just winked and smirked back towards her.

"I'll get him out."

"Don't... don't go with him Rio," stated Tala with an annoyance tone in the air.

"And why not? You know you are so sounding like a broken record Tala-wala…" Rio couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, which caused only confusion on Tala's part, and another blush on Kao's face.

"Uh… right…He's not trustworthy…" Kao immediately slapped a hand over Tala's mouth before he could continue trying to explain to Rio how dangerous he thought her new crush was. Kao winked towards her best friend who returned it with a smile.

"Eh...get out of here Rio...I'll take care of cranky-pants ne?" Rio leaned over and gave Kao a quick hug. Letting go, she leaned down and quickly pecked Tala on the forehead, which caused a little rush of jealousy on Kao's part.

"Thanks... see you tomorrow Ice man!" Tala was mumbling under Kao's hand trying to get her to stop.

"Hey just do me a favor...bring Nik with you ok? I know what it's like having nothing to do all night...and its very boring my friend..." High school was too cruel to some people… but Rio… she had been very popular back in school. Though it did help to have a **really** hot older brother with an equally hot best friend!

"Nik probably won't want to be coming with us…" whispered Rio so Tala couldn't hear. Kao's eyes popped wide open.

"...then just…be careful for me...ok? I won't forgive myself...if anything were to happen to you Ri-chan..." Rio just waved her off as if nothing bad could possibly could happen to her while she was with Rei.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! Lighten up! Bye!"

"Yeah...bye..." Kao watched as Rio shut the door behind her and removed her hand from Tala's mouth. Once again Kao's eyes opened wide as she felt something on the palm of her hand and she held it up to her face. "DID YOU LICK MY HAND?"

"I was suffocating!"


	10. Temptation

**Authress's Note:** Urk... Sorry for the long update on this story. I've been writing this in pieces which usually get interrupted by homework or other plot ideas I have to figure out how to weave into other stories. But this one is FINALLY done... took me long enough ¬¬; The story is finally getting good and we're reaching the climax of this story. I'm going to have so much fun with the next chapter... I can just taste it!

* * *

**Shadow  
_Temptation_**

* * *

****

Walking down the busy city street, Rio was ready to bounce off the walls. She knew very well that Tala was not happy with her growing interest in the raven-haired neko-jin. Never did she understand as to why Tala was so strict and cold about Rei. Even Kai, who had once felt the same way, seemed to be opening up to her crush ever since the incident on the cruse liner, accepting him into their tight family.

Kai had been correct in assuming the city police would come around questioning him with the town in an uproar of the Bái Hu Zu attack. Even Rio had been asked for questioning during one of her nights at _the Benu_. The club atmosphere changed with the presence of the police patrolling around. And on her way home from her college classes, she could have sworn she saw the same car following her around for a few days.

The Hiwatari became extremely uneasy and restless with the cops over his back the last few weeks. They even followed him around until he was home in his penthouse for the night. He hadn't such an onslaught of suits since Ian's death. And right about now, those days were not what he wanted to remember anymore than he already did.

But now, Rio hadn't pointed out anyone suspicious around her. Besides, the young Hiwatari was on her way to her first "official" – err well she never ran it by her brother—date with Rei, even though he did not know it yet!

Knocking on his apartment door, Rio quickly fixed her hair as she heard a shuffle from inside the apartment. When Rei opened the door, he felt his stomach flip at the sight of Rio.

And Rio could feel the same way. The neko-jin was dressed only in his boxers, socks, and sling. His hair was falling out of his long wrap and practically dismantled from his restless nights filled with nightmares. And the first thing that Rio took to notice was his nice six-pack and toned muscles. It just made Rio's knees give in, but she was good about masking that feeling from him.

"Wh-what are you doing here Ri? Err, not that I'm not happy to see you and all…" He stumbled on his words while a bigger smile grew on Rio's face than had been there previously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies with me tonight. That is if you are up to it?" Rio pointed toward his injured arm with a raised brow. Rei glanced to it and smirked.

"You think something little like this would keep me from the movies with you?" Rio blushed and giggled at the comment, feeling her stomach doing somersaults in her body. "Come on in! I just need to… err… get dressed for the occasion." Rei stepped aside and opened the door more for Rio to enter.

Gazing around Rei's apartment, Rio took notice to the refurnished apartment room. From the new leather couch to the 50-inch digital flat screen TV and the array of paintings hanging on the decorated walls, Rio noted how well her brother paid his employees.

"Well, seems that my brother is treating you well," she smiled; sitting down on the couch, blatantly ignoring the Playboy magazine she was about to sit on. Rei's face flushed as he walked over and snatched the magazine from underneath Rio, putting it behind his back.

"Yeah, he's been good to me… err… not that way!" Rio giggled and wondered how many references people made to her brother being gay, when he clearly wasn't.

"Don't worry about it." Rei mushroom sighed and headed for the door to where she presumed to be his bedroom.

"I'll be right back…" With that Rei disappeared into the bedroom and Rio continued to look around the apartment. It took a bit of time before Rei reappeared from the room dressed in a loose pin striped button down shirt and jeans. His hair was still the same mess as it was before. Rio giggled and sat up.

"Let me help you… where's your bathroom?" Rei blushed and held up his hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"Fixing your hair… you perv!" she giggled. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Let _me_ get the brush then…" Rei reappeared once again, a brush in his hands. Rio pointed to the couch, and Rei obeyed settling down on his couch. Rio sat down behind him and put the handle of the brush in her mouth while she started to figure out how to unwrap what was left of Rei's hair wrap. Rei just sat their patiently, until all his long raven hair was let loose.

"Wow… um Rei, did anyone ever tell you guys aren't suppose to have better hair than girls?" Rei chuckled at the comment.

"The more you talk, the longer this will take, and then you'll miss your movie…" Rio chirped and took the brush to the thick locks tidying it up much better than when she had first gotten to the apartment. Careful not to yank out the knots, Rio found it rather easy to fix up Rei's hair.

"Have you ever cut your hair?" she asked curiously as she had to use her finger to get out a few heavy knots.

"Um… not that I know of. Does your brother know you are here?" Rio bit her lip. "Are you going to get us in trouble?"

"Of course…not…" she tried to smile through the lie. "What Kai doesn't know won't hurt him."

"And how do you plan to keep this from him?"

"He's in his penthouse all day and night now with the cops flocking around him like bees to honey. He's too busy trying to cover everything up enough to elude them that he won't notice us go out to the movies… there!" Rio started to wrap his hair up, and surprisingly, that did not take much time or effort. Rei finally got up and grabbed his wallet with a smirk.

"And I thought girls were the ones who were suppose to take long to get ready!" laughed Rio.

"Well it is rather hard when you only have use of one arm my dear," he replied offering his only able hand to help her up. "So how exactly do you plan on keeping out of your brother's eye for the night? He does have his other employees around, unless you forgot that."

"One...well you see I am suppose to sing at the_ Benu_ tonight, and I told everyone there that I needed to not be disturbed. I was in need of meditation before this performance. Then I snuck out the fire escape after leaving a note I got an urgent call from my study group that our professor moved out exam up sooner," she smiled as they left the apartment and headed out of the building complex.

"Well aren't you the daredevil to sneak around someone like your brother. We can't necessarily go anywhere Kai might spend his night at. I like my head where it is... on top of my neck," Rei informed her.

"And that is why I thought the movies would be the best place. Kai hasn't gone to a movie theater since he broke up with Nikita-"

"Whoa, whoa. I thought he hates her. From all the interactions I've witnessed..."

"He does now for some unknown reason. From my understanding, he just called it off with her after like three years. And now he is extremely bitter towards her... but enough about my brother." This was Rio's night, she did not want any of her brother's influence to fall on tonight, or as little as she could possibly prevent.

"So what movie do you want to see?" asked Rei, who hadn't seen a movie himself in a rather long time. He also did not know what was out in the theaters.

"I was thinking 'The Notebook'. I've seen everything else worth seeing already..."

"Isn't that a chick flick? A sappy one?" asked Rei raising one eyebrow at the thought of the girly movie she was going to take him to see.

"What? Is Big Bad-ass Rei Kon afraid of being seen watching a movie such as 'The Notebook'? I'll ruin your image, correct?" asked Rio in a sarcastic manner.

"Well..."

"Don't be a baby! Come on, your reputation will be safe with me! I won't tell a soul!" she declared.

"If you promise..."

"Pinky swea-"

"RIO! Rio is that you?" The two turned around when they got the entrance of the theater to see three girls running towards them. "Ohmigod! It is you! What a surprise running into you! Is your brother around?" Rei recognized that girl speaking to be the date Kai had brought with him to the cruise liner; what was her name again? Rio felted herself try to groan, but her manners won out and she just tried to lower down her rage level that was building up being around the college girls.

"No Tomoe. He has his own life-"

"Who's your friend, Rio? I haven't seen him at the campus before!"

"That's because he doesn't go to-"

"Hello. I'm Aiko!"

"I'm Reyna!"

"I'm... hey! I've seen you before! You were the guy who went to the dinner when Kai-kun took me on that cruise liner!" Rio wanted to gag.

"The name's Rei."

"Ohmigod! What happened to your arm!" All three girls surrounded Rei and proceeded on with their questions while shoving Rio out to the side. The neko-kin never really got a chance to answer one question before another was bombarded onto him.

Rio growled, uncaring if anyone heard her or not anymore. She was not all too pleased that the college girls were interrupting _her_ "date" with Rei. Finally gathering herself the bluenette jumped in to save Rei.

"He fell off a ladder. He's fine. He's out of college; he moved here half a year ago. He's an employee of my brother. He's single. Yes that is his natural hair color. No those aren't contacts. He had braces for years. And he's out with me! So if you will excuse us we are going to be late for our movie!"

Rio grabbed onto Rei's good arm and dragged him out of the crowd without another word or thought. Quickly paying for two tickets, Rei eyed the employee behind the glass. It was Bruce, one of Mariah's personal lackies. Narrowing his eyes at Bruce, the other made no visible sign he knew the customer, but Rei knew better... Mariah was nearby.

The Hiwatari girl had not noticed the change in Rei as she continued her precession of scowling towards herself. She couldn't believe how low those three girls would scrounge to find another dated. They'd even stoop low enough as to steal someone else's date in her presence!

"Hungry?" Rei asked as they passed the concession stand. Gazing over the selection of assorted goodies, Rio smiled and nodded. Thinking it over for a minute, the bluenette settled on a soda, buttered popcorn, and some Twislers. Rei just bought himself a small soda and popcorn, along with paying for Rio's snacks.

Quickly settling down in the back of the relatively crowded theater room, they had missed the previews and the opening scene was starting up.

No one was directly next to them nor was anyone sitting in the row in front of them either. Rio immediately got caught up in the tear-jerking love story. Her eyes were near their own tears during the movie, oblivious to the eyes at the entrance of the room staring holes in the back of her head. Rei was lost in his thought and flipping stomach to pay attention to anything else.

He couldn't helped but notice how Rio was not the childish girl that Lee and their leader had described to him when he was first informed about the Hiwataris and the mysterious power that they had stolen. But Rio was not a child, and Rei would have had to be blind not to notice that. He looked over her features, trying to avoid anything below her shoulders.

He noted how Rio wore her hair up in a messy way, but she made it look appealing. Her low 'v' cut shirt let her small pendant-like locket and hemp necklaces stand out, but not scream out at him. She barely wore any make, up except for her eyeliner and a light amount of shadow and powder. Her lips had a thin layer of lip-gloss and they looked rather...

By now Rio had this strange feeling that someone was staring at her. She blushed when she quickly glanced over to Rei, finding it was his golden cat eyes that where locked directly onto her.

"What's wrong, Rei?" she asked controlling the pitch of her voice as much as she could as she finally met his eye contact. Rei said nothing as he cupped her chin in his hand. Slowly he brushed his lips over hers before returning to softly press them to hers.

Rio's eyes shut in reaction to the touch and melted right into the soft kiss, following in suit. It seemed like an eternity before they parted enough to still feel each other's breath on their parted lips.

"Rio...I..." Rei didn't get a chance to finish his sentence or thought before Rio leaned forward and initiated another kiss. This time Rei's hand switched to cup around the back of her head, holding her closer to him. His tongue ran under her bottom lip asking permission for entrance into her mouth. Rio easily complied to his request and parted her lips enough to allow Rei's tongue to slide in and across hers.

Exploring her warm mouth, Rei moved his tongue across, memorizing everything curve and edge. Rio rested her hands on his chest as she started to press into him, getting lost in her first real kiss.

It was nothing like she had imagined after all those years of watching romantic films and reading novels. It was better than she had thought it would be and she melted right in her kiss. She couldn't explain the rush she was going through until she felt her lungs giving out and crying out for precious oxygen.

Parting from the heated kiss, Rio was panting for her breath, but Rei pulled her towards and nipped at her neck. Holding in a moan, Rio's eyes rolled back her sensation, as Rei started to suck on her neck and collarbone, brushing aside all her necklaces from his path.

"Rei... public..." Rei let her go at the comment as he noticed the movie was ending.

"Come," he said pulling her out of the seat and out of the theater. Allowing him to drag her along, Rio's mind was racing s they walked quickly back to Rei's apartment, trying to look nonchalantly about it.

As soon as the doors had closed and Rei had pushed the button for their floor, Rio had launched herself into her "bodyguard's" arms and desperately crushed her mouth to Rei's. Rei responded by pushing Rio backwards and pinning him to a wall, leaning down slightly to devour that hot mouth, using his tongue to demand entrance and to roughly duel Rio's for dominance - the pleasurable kind. Rio had willingly complied, groaning, the heat spreading through her like wild fire.

"Uhn! Rei…" The blunette grunted as Rei pulled back long enough to tug Rio's shirt from against her skin and slide one of his large hands up underneath before returning to his exploration of Rio's mouth. The younger woman shuddered and moaned loudly, fisting her hands in Rei's messy hair for a moment then releasing to glide down his shoulders and back.

The elevator doors swung open and they disengaged themselves from one another, both looking extremely rumpled and mussed then walked quickly down the hall to their rooms.

Rushing to the apartment door, Rio took the keys from Rei and looked through them until he found the correct key, but it was difficult for Rio to unlock the door with Rei breathing into her ear and nipping at her ear lobe.

"You know how to do that?" he asked huskily wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing himself against her lower back. "The key goes in that hole."

"I know where it goes... you are just making it difficult for me, Kon!" she groaned finally unlocking the door. Rei pushed her in and shut the door behind her, remembering to lock it on their way in.


	11. So Cold

**Disclaimer:** Rio is mine... Kao-ri is yohko-lily's... Nikita is Wolfy's… and GOD I wish I had Kai, Tala, and Rei. -. - The song "So Cold" belongs to Breaking Benjamins...

* * *

**Shadow  
_So Cold_**

* * *

_(Crowded streets are cleared away  
_

_One by One_

_Hollow heroes separate  
_

_As they run)  
_

As usual the _Benu_ was crowded to its maximum capacity with a long line outside and curving along two sides of the old warehouse building. Rio was sitting in her dressing room while Kao-ri was helping the bluenette with the application of her eye make up, and fixing her stubborn locks. Tonight was the Karaoke Night at the club, all proceedings going to the local orphanage, of course. Rio was kicking off the night, but instead of concerning herself with her lyrics, her mind was wandering, romanticizing over the last month's worth of secrecy.

It wasn't every other night that Rio would ditch her bodyguards and her brother's watchful eye, and "accidentally" run into a certain golden-eyed neko-jin. Rei had explained to her they had to be discrete about it and not have a set pattern of acquaintances. Rick was use to the fact that Rio would sneak off and ditch him, so it didn't seem too shady. Things eased up when Rio's bodyguard had fallen ill, and Kai had ordered Rei to fill the position for the week that Rick could not fulfill his duties.

"What are you smirking about there, Ri-chan?" asked Kao fixing the eyeliner's mark on the said person's face. Rio's cheeks rose greatly in a red color, unable to contain herself. Kao stopped her work and raised a brow. "OK, what did you do now?"

"It is not the issue of 'what' as to-"

"Holy shit Rio! You-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You don't want Rick running in here!" exclaimed Rio clasping her hands over Kao's mouth to silence her. Slowly she removed her hands. "Now keep it down... but I've been kind of seeing Rei for about a month now..."

"How can you 'kind of'? You do or you don't Rio."

"Fine! I have. I have been seeing Rei."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friends! You know you are always able to confide anything with me!" stated Kao with her hands on her hips.

"I would have Kao, but I was afraid Kai or Rick would walk in and over hear," Rio confessed, glancing to the door, but seeing no change it.

"So all those extra study session..." Rio just nodded solemnly. "EEE! I'm so happy for you Ri!" Kao wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend in a giant bear hug. "So err... do you ... like...how..."

"Great," laughed Rio. "I'll have to have to tell Tala to show you one day." Kao's face paled and then rose up in a bright red color. She seemed frozen at Rio's comment while the Hiwatari girl couldn't contain her cheeky grin.

"RIO! You are-"

"Ingenious?"

"No, if you dare say anything to Tala I'll-"

"Worship the ground I walk on?"

"NO! That is-"

"A perfect idea. Speaking of said person, how was he last time you visited him?" Rio questioned while she turned to fix her hair one last time.

"He was doing great. He seems a lot calmer in the hospital now. Though I think that was his sedatives that created that."

"Poor Tala. He gets out soon doesn't he?" Kao shrugged.

"He is still the bandage boy. So it is not like I can tell. I'm no doctor."

"Well last time I talked to him he seemed to like it when you came over to visit him. Well, that is what I got in between the hour long speech on why he wants me to stay away from Rei."

"He never like Kon, did he?"

"No, he was too busy liking you," giggled Rio poking her friend.

"Shut up Rio! Oh shit its 10... you got to get out there! Your 'loyal fans' are waiting."

"Don't you mean horny drunk men?"

"What's the difference in your case?"

* * *

_(You're so cold  
_

_Keep your hand in mine  
_

_Wise men wonder while  
_

_Strong men die)  
_

Rei had faked an illness that night when he got a "special" letter requiring his attention. "Meet me at the Lair...10 sharp." Well that was simple enough. Lee would want another report, but Rei was still holding a grudge against his neko-jin brethren for the gunshot wound that had fully healed.

Making his way through the back alleyways of Bay City, Rei came to the building, which led to the Lair. Located through an underground tunnel, the Lair was the current location of the Bái Hu Zu headquarters, until they were able to gain their own territory on the surface.

"On time as usual Rei."

"I am here, what do you want?"

"Must you even ask my that question when you already know the answer? But I shall humor the both of us. Any information on the location of our entity?" asked Lee spinning his chair around to face Rei.

"I have been interrogating Rio for the last month, and she spoke truthfully to me, Lee. And I have come to witness and believe her words. Lee, there is not 'ancient power'. Rahil did not obtain such a prize and you and our leader have claimed! Kai's success has come from his hard work. Listen to me when I say you, He, I, we all have been chasing a dream."

"Rei, listen to yourself. The Hiwatari's are liars."

"She confides all with in me Lee. She had told me her past, which in most part matches with what we have been told. She told me that her family is all the importance of Kai. He holds no power source that renders him magical in any sort. It is time to stop this foolish hunt, Lee. You and I are brethren; you know I only speak the truth to you. I would never dream of withholding information from you. I have seen the consequences. I had delivered one on my own."

Lee sighed and pushed back his chair, standing up. Walking over to his friend. Lee continued to shake his head in a speechless manner, allowing no information to escape in his body language. Coming to a stance in front of Rei, the Lion placed his hands upon the white tiger's shoulders.

"Your tone is stressed my friend. You have done what was asked of you. I have heard your report and with that information you are relieved of your current position. Go home and rest, tomorrow, Mariah shall visit you and the final wedding plans shall be made. I don't want you to interact with the Hiwatari's for now on. Leave them a message… that a family emergency has come up and you can't work anymore. If Kai is so into the idea of 'family' as you say, he won't argue any of the sort."

Rei nodded, and left Lee standing in the middle of his office with Kevin and another neko-jin named Zi emerging from their concealment in the shadows.

"That was a change of heart for the kitty-prince," stated Zi crossing her arms lazily.

"Poor, poor Rei," sighed Lee heavy heartedly. "I never should have sent him on this mission. The poor brother has been brainwashed by those wretches."

"Hiwataris are phoenixes, you can never be sure about a phoenix. They are too mysterious to understand. Who knew that Kai and his brat sister would over power him," declared Kevin.

"Want me to take care of this?" asked Zi rubbing her fingers together with a devious smirk on her lips.

"Yes Salem. We shall replay those who are responsible for the poisoning of my baby sister's fiancé…"

* * *

_  
(Show me how it ends it's alright  
_

_Show me how defenseless you really are  
_

_satisfied and empty inside  
_

_That's alright, let's give this another try)  
_

Kao wandered down the familiar hallway of the hospital wing in which Tala had been living in since he had been admitted into the hospital two months ago. His recovery had been slow and steady, and Kao had tried to be there with him as much as possible. Tala still had been prescribed sedatives to keep him calm and quiet during his stay.

A few nurses waved towards the red head when they recognized her from the frequent visits. Kao just waved back at them with a friendly, warm smile. The nurses also had a gleam in their eyes as they exchanged friendly small talk.

Knocking on Tala's door, Kao pressed her ear up to the door to hear if Tala was awake or not. Not getting a response, Kao stood up straight and opened the door. The room was dark when she entered. Switching on the lights, Kao's face paled at the sight… or lack of.

Tala was gone. His sheets were gone. It was as if he had never been present in the small room. Kao could feel herself panic inside as Tala's fearful words continued to ring in her ears. What…What if they had done to him the same as his mother? Kao's stomach flipped dangerously as the thought came over her.

_No. Tala can't be dead. No, he was a fighter; he would have fought them off. Wait… he had been sedated during his stay…what if they did that and overdosed him? Those nurses did seem a little too happy when I saw them. NO! I…I have to call Kai!  
_

Just then she heard the door shut behind her, causing Kao to jump and squeak. She froze in her steps, unable to move in her terror.

_Oh Kami-sama! They are going to kill me too! I figured out their crime! Tala's dead…no, no, no! I'm going to join him soon! Oh Kami-sama save me. I'm too young to die…Tala…was too young. Why!_

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kao's jaw dropped and she turned around slowly to see Tala standing where the open door had hidden him. Kao gasped as she looking into his soft cerulean eyes.

"T…T…" she stuttered, unable to think or say much in her current state of shock.

"You look as if you have seen a ghost my dead," he smirked, walking over to her.

"I… I thought you were… never mind… Your eyes!"

"Yeah, pretty much back to normal. They removed the bandages two days ago, and I was surprised you weren't there."

"Tala, I'm sorry. I would have been there but-"

"No need to explain. Come on. I have been released already. I was just waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me? But why?"

"To celebrate I guess. Unless you're too busy to dine with me…"

"No, no, no! I'm free…err… available…err…I mean-"

"So I take it as a yes?" Kao just nodded as her blush continued to grow on her face. "Ok, good. Lets head off, I made reservations at a little dinner." Tala reached out and took her hand in his, pulling her up close to him. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her lips. Kao was floating up on Cloud 9 and was never going to come back down.

* * *

_  
(If you find your family, don't you cry  
_

_In this land of make-believe, dead and dry)  
_

"Oh my god! You…and Tala?" squeaked Rio from wiping the stage make up from her face in her dressing room. Kao just blushed yet again, and nodded her head. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Since when?"

"Since he got out of the hospital…" grinned Kao slyly.

"Three weeks and you haven't told me! I thought I was your best friend!" pouted Rio putting her hands on her hips.

"I would have told you… but you also didn't tell me about Rei… speaking of him… have you gone public with him yet?"

"No… after Kai fired him it's been kind of easy to get around to be with him. But I'm actually going to ask Kai for his permission to date Rei. I finally have built up the courage to do it!" smirked Rio wiping off the last of her make up.

"Go for it Rio! I'm going to come with you of course!"

The two girls headed up to the upper level of the Benu where Rio's brother's office was located. Knocking on the door, Rio sucked her breath in as Bryan opened the door.

"What can I do for you Rio-san?" he asked closing the door behind him as he stood between the two girls and Kai's office.

"I want to speak with my brother please, Bryan," said Rio trying to get around the Falcon Russian.

"He's not here. Down back with Tala and Spencer. I wouldn't disturb him though, Miss."

Rio laughed, "Ok, thanks Bryan."

Bryan nodded, "Want to wait in here for him?"

"Nah, thank you though." Bryan shrugged and went back into the office without another thought. Rio turned around and headed down the stairs.

"So now what? Do we wait for him until he comes back?" asked Kao following her right on her heels.

"Ha! Of course not. I'm going to interrupt, or wait out there for him. You'd better stay here Kao."

"Ri, you need me."

"Kai'll be temperamental. I don't want to cause anything between you, Tala, and Kai."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks thought. I shouldn't be long. When I come back, we'll celebrate!"

"OK! Ice cream all around!" Rio smiled and walked out the backdoor, entering the alleyway. Following the familiar voices, Rio found the three men standing near the entrance to the main road in a huddle.

"They have been too quiet," stated Kai off in a daze as he held his chin up with his right hand, looking over the walls of the alleyway. Tala and Spencer stood in front of him.

"I know, not much has happened since the ship. That is not like them…" declared Tala remembering that eventful night all too well.

"You expect something to happen soon?" asked Spencer calmly looking between his boss and Tala.

"Yes. I want all our warehouses to have double the security. Make sure the docks are heavily guarded. I want Granger on this one as well. These are cats not afraid of water," declared Kai firmly. Spencer nodded and bowed to him slightly.

"If you say so, sir. I shall send for the order right now." Kai and Tala watched as Spencer walked away from the two towards Rio's direction. Not wasting anytime with the current lull in her brother's conversation, Rio walked down towards them.

"Hey Kai, Tala!" she said running up in between the two taller Russians. Both Kai and Tala seemed caught off guard in the surprise visit of their young companion. But Rio didn't worry about it as she smiled widely at them. Kai raised his brow in question.

"Rio? What are you doing back here?"

"I was here to ask you a question!" she said lightly punching his arm. But Kai did not flinch or move; more or less he did not seem interested in his sister's antics.

"What is it then?" he questioned crossing his arms and looking her straight in the eye.

"Now before you jump to answer, I want you to seriously think about it and hear all I have to say. Ok?" she asked strongly, giving him the same intensive glare as he was giving back to her.

"Alright," he said quickly, wanting to get this petty question over with so he could go back to more important matters on his hands.

"You see, Kai. There is this guy I like… I mean really, really like. He's sweet, caring, and he treats me with a great amount of respect. When I am around him, I feel like nothing can hurt me, like I am protected…basically I was wondering if I could start dating Rei-"

"No."

"But Kai! You said you would think about it! You promised me!" demanded Rio in her own defense at her brother's rather quick response.

"Rio, there is nothing to think about! The answer is no. It always has been, it is now, and it will forever be," Kai stated firmly, standing taller than he did before. Tala looked away not wanting to get caught in yet another feud between the siblings. He had been there before; he did not want to get mixed up again.

"That is so unfair Kai!" cried Rio in her frustration, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No one said this life is fair. I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And someone said that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all!" Rio practically screamed in Kai's face, a few millimeters soon separating their noses.

"That is a load of shit Rio. Love hurts. If you go out with that guy, he is going to play with your emotions, he'll toy with you, use you, and dispose of you when something better comes along."

"Rei _will not_ do that Kai! He loves me!"

"He is an ex-employee of mine. I won't allow such a pairing," glared Kai.

"What about you! You have all your fucking concubines and I don't preach to you about how that is against our family's morals and religion! I sat back and watched you and Nikita spend three happy years together! I want someone to make me that happy!"

"Don't bring up that worthless past."

"I don't get you, Kai. You tell me never to love, but you were with Nikita before you broke it off! Why the hell did you hurt her? She did nothing as to betray you, yet you dumped her flat on her ass!"

"We are not going to continue this conversation Rio!"

"Kai…please. I have done every thing you asked of me. I haven't been on a date, and yet you promised me you would let me!"

"I said none of the sort. You will not see Rei or anyone in that sort of matter you are imagining. That is final!"

Rio backed away in her frustration and looked down and away from him. Her hands clutched into fists, and tears were streaming down her face. Shaking in trying to control her anger, Rio bit her lip and wouldn't look at either her brother or Tala.

_(You're so cold, but you feel alive  
_

_Lay your hand on me one last time)_

"I hate you."

Kai rolled his eyes, until the words registered in his mind. He didn't believe what she had just said to him. His ears must have been playing tricks on him.

"What? What did you say?" he asked dropping his arms to his sides.

"You heard me!" growled Rio finally looking up at him in her bloodshot eyes, her voice's tone rising in each new word. "I hate you! I hate you Kai, with everything in me! I can't stand being related to you for another second longer! I wish you weren't my brother. I wish I never knew you. I'd be much happier!"

"Rio…"

"Shut up Kai! From now on I disown you. I have no brother. I am not a Hiwatari anymore, but I am a happier person at that!"

With that Rio turned on her heels after spitting down at Kai's feet in her disgust, walking away. Kai was frozen in his track. No. No that had not just happened. Rio did not just… No.

Tala ran after the outraged girl, leaving Kai by himself. He was in disbelief. He had really pushed his sister to drive her into that angered state? Angry enough to disown him? No, he was being a good brother. He was keeping his promise to Rahil, keeping Rio safe. He was doing his duty…

_(Show me how it ends it's alright  
_

_Show me how defenseless you really are  
_

_satisfied and empty inside  
_

_That's alright, let's give this another try)_

Just then a pair of headlights show over Kai. "Hey big boy. You want to play with me?" Turning around, he saw a car parked facing him from the main street and a woman with flashing golden eyes sitting out of the passenger window. Cocking his head to at her, a parade of gunshots ran off, echoing through the alleyway.

Pressing his hand up to the left side of his chest, Kai could feel a warm liquid streaming out of a whole he hand not had there before. His fingers were covered in a sticky warm crimson liquid. There was another whole in his shoulder and a third in his gut. "You'd better lie down and take a nice, long cat nap…" Kai could watch as his vision blurred and his knees gave away. Collapsing to the ground, he fell on his side, rolling onto his back and gasping in the new overwhelming pain.

"KAI!" screamed Rio running around the corner, after hearing the gunshots, in a panic. Tala was right on her heels with his automatic in his hand. "Oh my god! Kai!" Rio lost all thought of reason in her head as she saw her brother lying on the ground rolling side to side with a car still facing him.

"Shit," breathed Tala seeing the sight and recognized Zi Sun sitting in the car. Snapping back to himself, Tala fired at Zi and the car, careful enough to avoid hitting Rio. The bullets bounced off of the car, and the neko-jin girl slipped back into the car as it backed up and drove away.

_(It's alright…)_

Bryan and Spencer rounded the corner and looked on in their disbelief. "Stop staring and call an ambulance you fools!" Bryan whipped out his cell phone and dialed as quickly as he could.

_(It's alright…)_

"KAI!" Rio cried as she fell onto her knees next to her brother's side. Her eyes moved across his bloody front side and watched as a pool of blood was forming underneath him. "Kai… I didn't mean it! I love you… please be joking! I'll… I'll laugh. Please!"

_(It's alright…)_

"R…R…" Kai couldn't get the words out as he started to choke and cough up blood, dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Rio flung herself over top of him and tried to hold onto him. Looking down at her hands, she paled and nearly lost her stomach as Kai's blood covered her palms and fingers.

_(It's alright…)_

"Rio, get back!" demanded Tala as he and Spencer made it over to the Hiwataris. But Rio couldn't, wouldn't budge from her brother while she continued to chant her sorries to him. Tala had to practically yank and lift Rio from Kao so Spencer could try and help him.

_(It's alright…)_

"No! No! I need to be by him! KAI!"

_(It's alright…)_

"Hush Rio. Spencer, we need to apply pressure to the wound and fast," said Tala, managing to hold Rio, and take off his jacket. Spencer took Tala's coat and quickly slipped it under Kai's back. Ripping off his own jacket, Spencer crumbled it up into a ball.

_(It's alright…)_

"This is going to hurt sir…" Spencer placed the jacket over the wound in Kai's chest, and pressed down with his heavy weight. Finding his voice, Kai's voice rang as the pain was overwhelming him again. Bryan ran over and took off his jacket and vest as well, mimicking what Spencer did, placing the jacket over the shoulder wound. Spencer applied pressure over that wound again, with another cry of Kai. Bryan put the vest over his gut and again Kai screamed.

_(It's alright…)_

Rio couldn't watch as Kai's groans rang through her ears, and she buried her face into Tala's chest. Holding her and shielding her from the sight, Tala kept trying to stay calm and watch over Bryan and Spencer. Rio continued to sob as a pair of flashing lights could be seen flying up the main street.

_(It's alright…)_


End file.
